Kismet
by ScribblingDame
Summary: He wanted freedom and she wanted adventure. So when they signed a contract they were forced to live under one roof and pretend like they were the happiest married couple in the world. So what happens if fire meets ice? Who would win the game of love?
1. The contract

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter One: The Contract**

_Out of the blue_

_Came you._

_Out of the black_

_I came out._

_The stars dissolved in your eyes_

_For they were outshined thrice_

_And gold melted in your hair_

_In your light, I merely share._

_Out of the box_

_I came out_

_Out of this world_

_Is our love._

Procrastination was slowly creeping to Hermione as she lay mindlessly on the worn leather couch, she knew that this day would be the same life the others, no excitement, no surprises. She was deeply hating herself because of the depressing knowledge that her life was beyond boring and predictable. As the clock ticked with every second that dragged, Hermione dreamed of the most impossible and incredible ways as of how she would turn her black and white life into a vibrant and exciting one. She sucked her breath as this disgusting realization started to sink in: She suck at life. Entirely, because, out of her friends she turned out to be the failed one. Why? She was The one who failed to find joy in her twenty-three years of existence set beside other people: Harry who was married with a now pregnant Ginny, Ron reached his dreams by becoming a known Auror just like Harry, Neville who found joy in teaching Herbology at Hogwarts, Dean Thomas who had been carving his name into history by producing masterpieces, Hagrid who was supervising a institution that take cares different species of animals and even the cruel and cold Draco Malfoy who was now a famous international quidditch player. While, she, the world's know-it-all and the smart-ass that was offered a hundred wonderful jobs possible hadn't found her single muse yet or maybe S.P.E.W was her only found muse that could bring her nowhere since no one seemed to support her. She felt empty, she always does, she always questions her existence, she exist but does not live. A budding urge was forcing her to participate once again in this typical day, to go to work and sit in front of her desk that was fully occupied with tall piles of papers and to live up to people's expectations. She sat up and took a sip of black coffee and sighed deeply. Out of the blue, an impatient knocking was heard from her front door. Hermione was very sure that it was either Ron or Ginny for they always come in her house almost destroying her door but she was disappointed because her hypothesis was fully incorrect.

"Miss Granger, Good Morning." A man in a black-and-white suit was standing in front of her wooden creaking porch.

"Good morning to you too, May I help you?" She was drawing conclusions that this man, perhaps, was a businessman that was yet to sales talk her and make her buy his products.

"I'm here to offer you a deal." He informed as he casted a head to toe insulting judging look at Hermione.

"What deal? I'm sorry but I'm not interested in your products." She said as she was about to shut the door close.

"No, I'm not selling anything. I'm here to offer you a deal." He explained as he stopped Hermione from closing the door. Hermione's eyebrows creased out of mere confusion.

"What deal?" She quickly asked. The man stared inside her house then fixed his tie professionally.

"Let's discuss this inside." He bossily commanded as he entered the house without any permission and as Hermione judge if she should ever entertain this arrogant man, the man sat comfortably on the sofa with his legs crossed and his black briefcase open.

"Please sit, Miss Granger." The man said as he fixed his rectangular glasses on the high bridge of his crooked nose. She felt as awkward being bossed around in her own house. As Hermione sit on the other single seat, the man carefully flip the contents of his black briefcase. "I am Attorney Marwick, Miss Granger, I want to offer you a deal."

"You already mentioned that. What deal?" Hurried Hermione without even accepting Attorney Marwick's offered handshake.

"It's a job actually, I-"

"What job?"

"Miss Granger, Let's get this straight-"

"That's a good idea, now what job?" Hermione could see that Mr. Marwick was losing his composure as well as his temper. Well, Hermione was very confident that she does well in making people's temper explode.

"You are offered a job as a lawful wife." He said casually as if for covering up for the bizarre statement.

"What?" Hermione reacted out of surprise that out of her reflexes, she stood up.

"You heard it right, Ms. Granger. You are offered a job as a wife. And I can assure you that you'll get a very high salary." Mr. Marwick snapped as if afraid that he would lose this deal.

Perhaps, because of the excitement and shock that were filling in Hermione's, she forgot how to act_ right._

"How much?" Hermione asked, losing her better judgment and ignoring the voice shouting in her head 'I don't care about your money, you git!'

"The contract says that you'll get an estimation of 2.5 million galleons every month. Which sums up that you'll be able to be paid 25 million for a year." Mr. Marwick said with an annoying triumphant smile for he thought that Hermione was similar to other people, have a price.

"Contract?" Asked Hermione totally ignoring the amount of money set in.

"Yes, it is here." Atty. Marwick said as he handed her a blank paper and with a flick of his wand, several letters and numbers were quickly crawling onto the paper. "The contract will only last a year, and after that... you can continue on your life with no changes. The only difference is, you'll be filthy rich."

"Who is this Damien Mathrude?" Hermione asked while criticizing every sentence in the said contract.

"He's an influential man in the wizarding world, and I can say that's he's a man, every woman wishes for." He said with such confident, it felt like a lie.

"Then, why does he want a spouse badly that he will hire one?" Hermione, made a point.

"Perhaps, I can say, that he has his own significant reasons." Mr. Marwick quickly answered, his hands rubbing together out of growing annoyance.

"And if every woman wishes for a man like him, then why did you choose to hire me as his wife?" Hermione, again, release another question.

"Let's say that you've met his greatest requirements." Mr. Marwick said with a forced calm voice.

"And what are those requirements?"

"I can sincerely answer your questions when you already accept the offer." He anxiously answered as he circled his wand along his thumb and forefinger.

"Well, I really need more time."

"I understand. Contact me via owl. I'll wait for you respond." He said as he closed his briefcase and fixed his tie. "Keep the contract and read it again, and again."

"Yes, I will."

"It's nice meeting you, Miss Granger. See you till the next time. I'm looking forward to your respond and I hope you'll make the right and most beneficiary decision." Mr. Marwick quickly spoke then he apparated in a thump! Hermione, who was left confused, sat heavily on the couch, biting furiously her fingernails while reading the contract once again. Perhaps, her life was boring but not after what happened that day.

* * *

**A/N: ****_Hello readers_! I just wanted to inform you that this is my _first fanfic_! Aside from that, comments and suggestions are highly appreciated! Thank you and I hope that you enjoy!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Comments and suggestions please! God bless and Love lots! :)**


	2. First steps

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Two: First Steps**

The smell of old books really the book-lover Hermione Granger as she was sitting in front of her oak desk, in her own office, a thick dusty book was laid open, hidden on her lap. The book was entitled, The Merchant of Venice. It was hard to believe that Hermione was ditching her work and reading Shakespeare's novel instead of working on the tall piles of paper that were laying obviously in front of her. It was also peculiar having her boss check in her too.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger!" Mr. Reid, her boss greeted as he suddenly burst in Hermione's office.

"Good afternoon too." Hermione lazily greeted back with an obvious bitter tone. She was hating Mr. Reid because of his non-supportive remarks during the monthly Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures main meeting where she cited particular suggestions that were mainly concerned with the elves.

Mr. Reid comfortably sat on the lounge in front of Hermione's desk and as he was doing it, he was observing Hermione very closely that Hermione thought he was annoying.

"Hermione, I noticed that your job performance is not your normal. What I mean is, look at these piles of paper, when will you have the time to sort them out?" Mr. Reid blurted out of exasperation and Hermione was suppressing a laugh. It was her first time seeing his cool boss to be uncool. When He didn't get any response from Hermione, he said…

"Why don't you take a work leave. I'm sure it will help."

"I don't know. I think a permanent leave will be better." She uttered mindlessly as she turned the torn and abused page of the book she was gladly reading. For Hermione, yes it would be a lot better, given that her dreams of advertising the S.P.E.W and perhaps make people understand its philosophy were broken into shattered pieces after working very hard for five years in the Ministry.

"Are you requesting for a.." Mr. Reid asked blankly. Hermione, closed the book and regretted it later, forgetting that she should have bookmarked it.

"I'm requesting for a resignation." She breathed while she was closing her eyes because Hermione, in that moment, had no idea if she was doing the right thing.

"Why?" Was all he managed to say. He was flabbergasted, he never wanted the competent and outstanding witch to quit work. Perhaps, she didn't know how much excellence their department gained when she fortunately arrived.

"Personal Issues?" Hermione questioned rather than answer. 'S.P.E.W perhaps' whispered her mind.

"Is this about your salary, perhaps?" He threw another question as he wished that what could make her stay is money.

"No, definitely not. " She quickly answered.

"Then, what's the conflict. Is it this piles of work, I can talk to Hazel to help you." He said with all his kindest and most persuasive tone.

"I don't think that'll work. I think that you should give her my job instead." Her eyes determined and full of light.

"Hermione. I'll give you a week to think about this. Think this through okay?" He advised, reaching out for her hands. Hermione, on the other hand, being the most stubborn that she was, pulled her hand.

"I was thinking this through the whole month. As a matter of fact, I already got my resignation letter." She stated as she withdrew the letter from her bag and lay it on heavily on the table. "I'm done."

After that, Hermione stormed out of the Ministry of Magic as quickly as she could to not entertain second thoughts and invite regrets. Mr. Reid, on the other hand, was bad-tempered that day, nagging every person he met. As Hermione walked in the streets, she bought an ice cream and believed that she was a step ahead to the betterment of her life. Or was she?

* * *

"_What_? You quit your job? I thought, you were up for a promotion?" Ginny was in a deep aghast and the result was that her dropping of the green peas across the floor. Hermione withdrew her wand and muttered a spell that made all the peas get back to the pan independently.

"Yes, I did." Hermione simply answered as she sliced off some tomatoes on the chopping board.

"Are you mad, Hermione? You were working hard in years to get that promotion!" Ginny exclaimed after pacing back and forth across the kitchen room.

"I just got bored. Same stuff every day." She reasoned out as she moved to another batch of fresh tomatoes.

"Don't you want to use magic with that?" Ginny was about to withdraw her wand when Hermione surprisingly said…

"Think, I better learn cooking, will you be willing to teach me Ginny?" Hermione asked nicely with a calm and blushing smile that Ginny thought was really peculiar.

"Give me ten reasons why, no, make that three, having the state of mind you got right now." She walked toward Hermione with resting her back on one of the kitchen counters beside Hermione's. And then, she crossed her arms across her chest. Before answering, Hermione's lips stretched into a smile, a smile that to Ginny was spine-sprawling.

"I want to. I need to. And…" Hermione stopped, as if, weighing out if she should tell Ginny about Atty. Marwick and Damien Mathrude and if Ginny is trustworthy enough.

"The third one, I want the third one." Ginny demanded with all her demeanor and raised a red eyebrow to Hermione who stopped cutting the tomatoes because she realized they were all uneven.

"I'm getting…I'm…, getting… married." Hermione finally said it and she was not sure if she should really have said it.

"WHAT?" Ginny practically screamed and Hermione thought she was overreacting. "TO WHOM? WHEN?" And those follow-up questions were like darts shooting after her. It took several attempts of Hermione to calm Ginny before she succeeded and at last, she was able to tell her all that happened last week.

Hermione narrated to Ginny about the unexpected event last week: About the bossy Atty. Marwick, about the million-galleon deal, the contract and about Damien Mathrude.

"Hermione, I never thought, you'll fall for that." Ginny now, calm, said. Hermione, just smile at Ginny's comment.

"It just really interests me." She simply answered in a sort-of-detective tone that made Ginny wondered if her friend was impersonating Sherlock Holmes, which Hermione was reading a week ago.

"Interest you? You should be scared instead! You're marrying someone you barely know." Ginny revolted once again.

"I will eventually know him. I'll also meet him tomorrow." Hermione answered calmly.

"What if he's a troll? What if you're about to marry a troll?" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione just laughed.

"Of all the creatures Ginevra, why the foul troll?" She asked as she was washing her hands on the basin.

"Well, you should prepare for the worst of worst!" Ginny answered as she attempted to open a can of beer but Hermione quickly stole the can from her and drink it herself.

"You're right." Hermione said as she took a gulp from the beer.

"Hermione, did you accept the deal because of the money?" Ginny's suspicion could be seen in her blue eyes.  
"That was just a contributing factor. I accepted it because I was bored with my life." Hermione confessed as she run her forefinger along the lid of the can.

"What kind of reason is that? You should've called me so that we'll party every weekend!" Ginny exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air out of frustration.

"Ginny, let me remind you. You're 4-months pregnant." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone, the one she used when she's telling trivias about Hogwarts to Harry and Ron.

"Yes I am but I'm sure the baby will understand." Ginny calmly said as she caressed her now bumpy belly.

"Harry won't understand." Hermione answered her.

"I know. Let's get back. So, Hermione, are you losing your mind?" The calm Ginny was gone, so here comes the ferocious one.

"Maybe I am but look at the bright side, with that money I'll be able to pursue S.P.E.W and probably meet my knight in shining armor." Hermione answered dreamily as she was looking outside the window, seeing a blue bright sea.

"I never thought you were searching for you knight in shining foil. You should have told me so that I could have used my matchmaking skills. As for the S.P.E.W, give it up Hermione, we thought you'll grow out of it. Turns out we were wrong." Ginny concluded and tried to steal the beer in Hermione's hand but she had failed.

"Trust me on this one. All of these feel like destiny." Hermione couldn't believe she have said that and she thought it was disgusting.

"Hermione, sleep. Eat. Drink water. Nourish yourself and exercise. It's good for the brain." Ginny teased her and pulled Hermione's handful of hair.

"Ouch, what's that for?" Hermione exclaimed while giggling.

"Thought, it'll cure your head." Ginny answered.

"Can I change your mind?" Ginny asked out of great concern.

"No." Hermione shortly answer. Ginny didn't dare to argue again but instead give Hermione a bone-crushing hug.

"I hope you made the right choice." Hermione thought she got Ginny's support but after several minutes that passed, she was once again to justify her upheavals.

"Hermione, you should really change your mind." Ginny advised her with all the concern in her blue eyes. And in that moment, Hermione considered Ginny beautiful with all her stunning red hair and magnificent blue eyes.

"You're beautiful." She muttered absent-minded and began to doubt her alcohol tolerance.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the second chapter. I was laughing when I was reading the comments. It was highly appreciated. But can you blame me for choosing mathrude for a surname? I should admit that I had a hard time thinking of surnames that start in letter M. So, Mathrude came out. :)) hehehe. I love reading your comments and I was inspired to write more! :) Thank you for reading the previous chapter, so here's the chapter 2! :) Hope you like it! :)  
**


	3. The Deal

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter 3: The Deal**

In the midst of a cold September night, Hermione's feet was already aching due to a very long walk in the empty streets of London. She was continually searching the streets of London for a restaurant named La Marchesa. Perhaps, the good heavens thankfully began to pity her, she finally found the fancy restaurant. As she entered, an unfriendly and cold atmosphere instantly greeted her. Several cold looks and judging murmurs overwhelmed her as she searched for Mr. Marwick. Rich people, Hermione could point out easily. With all their expensive-looking velvets, furs and silk. They are rich people that couldn't think of how to spend their overflowing money and instead spend their galleons over some fancy wine that could probably feed several hungry families. Totally offended by the atmosphere that greeted her she decided to get out of the restaurant and as she was about to get out to resist the cold night rather than resist the insulting looks, a waiter attended to her.

"Good evening Miss Granger, please follow me." A tall brunette waiter asked her politely. She didn't hesitate to follow him. He led her to the far east of the large restaurant and there was Mr. Marwick. He turned his head to her and smiled at her forcefully.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Granger." He greeted and displayed a triumphant smile. Maybe he was thinking that he already won the deal. Hermione shrugged and sat heavily on the comfortable leather seat in front of him.

"It's nice to see you too." She lazily greeted back and accepted his handshake for the first time. And then she put her silver purse on the table making it their barrier. Fortunately, a steaming coffee was served to her and she was very grateful because she was beginning to tremble in cold. "Where's him?" asked Hermione referring to the absent Damien.

"He's on his way, you know, being the busy person that he is." He reasoned out while he was busily flipping the contents of his over-occupied black usual briefcase.

"I understand." She lied as she took a sip from the cup of her hot coffee. She didn't understand him at all and she was disappointed because she, herself is a very busy person. If you consider learning to cook and bake and reading tons of books as a career.

"Have you already studied the contract, Miss Granger?" He asked while cleaning his glasses with his black tie.

"Yes I did, because if I didn't, then I won't be here." She answered defiantly and frankly then obliviously took a sip from her cup of coffee again.

"Of course, Miss Granger." He said awkwardly, fixing his perfect and neat tie repeatedly. "So, what do you think of it?"

Hermione, dropped the cup of coffee on the table then clasped her cold hands together.

"I think it is…" She started as she saw Mr. Marwick hanged on every word she said. "Perfect."

Mr. Marwick's jaw was dropped and it felt like Hermione said something surprising like 'Hey, the chamber of secrets has been opened' . Perhaps, Mr. Marwick noticed that Hermione was having a hard time suppressing a smile, he regained his crashed composure and fixed his tie professionally, once again, the way he always did when embarrassed.

"So are you ready to—" He began and as if Hermione couldn't stand his deep arrogant voice, she cut in, like she always did.

"I will see." She answered.

Yes, she was definitely ready to sign the contract if Damien is luckily not a troll. May the heavens be kind to Hermione and may the heavens ignore Ginny's wishes that he is a troll to abruptly stop her from signing the contract.

"There he is." Mr. Marwick stated as he pointed his forefinger to the door of the restaurant.

If her senses were working properly, Hermione first instinct would be that she would run out of the restaurant and forget the contract forever or even tear it but what happened instead was that she was fastened in her seat, unaware that her mouth fell open, out of surprise.

All those are surprisingly familiar, his platinum blonde hair, arrogant and confident stance, tall and lean body with a bearings of a fully-grown man made Hermione shiver with shock while he effortlessly managed to make several heads turn, perhaps, out of recognition or maybe fascination. With his hands dug in his pocket, he made his way gracefully to their direction. And his inching closeness made Hermione desire to be eaten by the ground or perhaps be gone with the wind.

Hermione was white as a paper, constantly popping her knuckles, the way she always do when she's nervous. Perfectly uninfected, He sat beside Mr. Marwick gave him a firm handshake and then removed his black sunglasses and put it on the table. Now, Hermione was so moved than ever, seeing his gray eyes, that didn't change through the long years, cold and piecing and somehow inviting.

He was the same boy she met several years ago but the only difference was, now, he was a undoubtedly a man. A man blessed with perfect physical features.

"Long time no see, Granger." Draco Malfoy said and just like that Hermione thrashed the disgusting attraction she felt for him. Or did she? Because, for her, every word that came from Draco's mouth was nothing but a disgusting insult.

"I think my business is done here." Mr. Marwick bid goodbye as he closed his briefcase and pull out the contract and placed it carefully on the table. "The choice is yours." He said, obviously referring to the dumbstruck and paper white Hermione. Then he saluted to the both of them before walking swiftly out of the restaurant making Hermione incredibly envious.

Now, she was helplessly left alone with him. Not entirely alone, but it felt like it. She was probably gathering all her divine efforts to remain on her seat. She suddenly realized that Damien was better to be a troll rather than to be Draco, the cold and deadly cruel Draco. And She realized too that she would rather resist the insulting and disgusted looks of the people in the restaurant rather than the piercing and soul-searching gaze of his. Because every unfortunate time that she look in his eyes, her heart terribly do cartwheels and she intensely loathe that unintentional feeling.

Hermione, continually pinched her legs. Hoping that this was nothing but a dream, no, a nightmare. But that only proved the lather. It was nice that someone decided to play the piano and that eased Hermione. Canon in C by Pachelbel, her all-time favorite.

"Cat got your tongue?" Draco teased playfully and to our Gryfindor princess, the war had started.

"I'm just entirely speechless. I thought Damien was a troll, I guess I was wrong. He's worst." She taunted, with all her mocking skills. She was preparing herself for a retort or hearing the 'mudblood' word. Instead, she should've prepared for his lopsided-smile.

"I bet you're hungry." Was all he said, still smiling, so he called for the waiter and ordered two pasta without even asking Hermione.

Hermione thought that Draco was playing the nice guy for now, to make her sign the contract. Well, she should test it.

"Why didn't you use your real name, Malfoy?" Hermione couldn't hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Damien Mathrude is my real name, in the muggle world. And I used my initials you see." He pointed out trying to hide the amusement he felt because he outsmarted Hermione, the brightest witch of her age.

"So, it's nice of you to finally end your career of being a death eater." She taunted while she was sipping from the cup of her now cold coffee. Hermione was expecting him to throw things at her, hurt her, and even insult her, but surprisingly nothing came.

"People change, Granger." He simply muttered, piercing her with his cold emotionless eyes.

"But the past doesn't. You are a death eater, Malfoy." She provoked once again, trying not to break their eye-contact.

"I was, Granger. I was." He replied blankly holding on her angry gaze.

"Your father, is he the head of the death eaters now?" She vexed, determined to get the crap out of him. And that made Draco slightly stirred that he made the metal spoon fall on the floor.

"No, he's not. Granger. Contented?" He answered as he cast Hermione one of his daggered look.

"More of surprised." She said as she thought of another insult that she could throw on him. Minutes dragged and Hermione perceived silence, in that moment as deafening.

"So, if I sign the contract and eventually marry you, will I automatically be a VIP deatheater." She mocked once again.

She didn't exactly know where she's getting all this courage. Perhaps out of the strong hatred she felt for Draco since they were kids or she was just innocently covering up for her own damn weaknesses. Nevertheless, she called this courage, Godric courage.

"They, I mean, we, death eaters were long compensated since Voldemort's death." He muttered with all the patience he had left and as he saw Hermione's lip moved to throw an unbearable insult once again he asked, "So, what can you say about the contract?"

_So, the tables were turned._

For the first time, Hermione was not entirely sure how to answer a simple question.

"It's... fair-share." She slowly answered then quickly questioned..."Why do you want a wife?"

Draco was not ready for that but he was naturally a good liar and he was considering to make it his career.

"Career booster." He smoothly lied, he doubted she would even fall for that.

"Of course." she surprisingly did. "But why me?"

She was asking questions that Draco was completely unprepared to answer. All her questions were like stray bullet, surprising and out of nowhere.

"Because you are Muggle-born." He answered truthfully and he saw that the immovable Hermione was moved by this.

"I'm surprised you didn't use the word mudblood." Hermione calmly stated with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Let's just say, I've gained proper manners through the years." Draco spoke as Fur Elise was being played on the piano.

"That's even more surprising! Draco, you have manners!" She began to taunt again and that made Draco shift from his seat again.

"So, back to the contract." Draco said as he retrieved a silver pen from the front pocket of his black button-down long sleeves shirt.

"I will sign it." She surprisingly said.

Draco was unprepared to hear this and he was even more prepared to pursue her.

"I just wanted to add something." She stated as she moved closer to Draco making him inhaled her feminine scent, delicately sweet and misty.

"Anything." He confidently told her.

"Don't you dare to fall in love with me." She surprisingly said and that made Draco had a hard time suppressing his laugh.

"It's impossible." He truthfully said as Hermione inched away from him.

"That's the first thing you said that made me happy." She hastily commented. "If you fall in love with me, you need to double my salary in a year."

"Deal. I will even give you my house." He confidently replied. "But what if you fall in love with me, Dear Granger?"

Now was his time to taunt her. And he was impeccably successful, he could undeniably see red stains painted on her cheeks.

"Then don't pay me at all." She prayed she said the right thing.

"Of course." He replied as he wrote something on the contract, signed it then passed it to her.

His handwriting was elegant and striking:'Don't fall in love with me, Hermione. –Draco' was written on the contract.

It was Hermione's turn and she thought her handwriting was very shameful compared to him, still she wrote: 'Don't dare fall in love with me, Draco.' –Hermione. Ignoring, Ginny's noisy rants in her head, she signed the contract.

"No backing out now." Draco said as he offered his hand for a handshake. Hermione accepted it and said…

"I know. So when's the wedding?" she asked and just the thought of it made her shudder.

"Next month. Just a simple secret wedding." He whispered and seductively smiled at her. A simple secret wedding would be perfect to her since she never wanted her slytherin-loathing friends specifically, Ron and Harry to see her marry their Nemesis.

Hermione was deeply drowned in her rabid thoughts when Draco surprisingly stood up and kneel down in one knee. Her breathing stop. Her blood stop flowing but a thought hit her, this was her job and like he said that there was no backing out. He gracefully withdrew an elegant red little box from his pocket and opened it before her, inside was a beautiful ring.

It was very beautiful that it looked like it was a magnificent star hooked from the sky. It was a magnificent silver ring crusted with a big shiny rose-cut diamond in the middle and it looked like it made the room lit even brighter.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He asked loudly enough that all the people in the restaurant were now standing and observing them and waiting for her sweet answer.

"Yes! Yes, Draco!" She pretended to be very happy, surprised, and teary all the same time. She badly hoped it was pretty convincing.

Then the pretentious Draco put the magnificent ring on her finger and the ring felt very foreign. The people in the restaurant applauded and Draco surprisingly hugged her and he was warm compared to his cold gray eyes. And outside that restaurant, a meteor was crashing from the sky. Perhaps, if Hermione saw it, she would wish she could back out but his deep smooth voice still ring on her ears.

"No backing out now."

* * *

**A/N: So That's Chapter 3! I Hope you enjoy it! :) Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated! Much Love and God Bless! :)**

**Watch out for Chapter 4! :)**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	4. That bride's smile

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Four: The Perfect Wedding Gown**

The sun gleaming on Hermione's glass window was greeting her a brilliant good morning but our dear witch was stubborn enough to ignore it. She quickly covered her face with her pillow and released a deep sigh. She hated mornings like this. Those mornings that severely revolve around nothing. Perhaps sleeping would make much of this day, Hermione decided to sleep again and she was about to successfully doze off again when a loud thump was suddenly heard in her small bedroom. Having her reliable reflex, she automatically and smoothly withdrew her wand that was lying under her pillow and carefully half-opened her eyes. A very tall man was standing in her room, checking her bookcase. Probably amazed of the large number of her books or perhaps just stunned by how she managed to keep those large number of books in just one bookcase. And before the man could prepare his defenses the Gryffindor descendant decided to forward her own defenses. Being the petite that she was, Hermione exerted a lot of strenuous effort just to point her wand to the back of his neck. Just then, she caught her uncontrollable shaky voice.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Who sent you?" Those impatient questions suddenly sprang up in her mind. The man daringly faced her with his hands raised in surrender. Hermione couldn't be more anxious to stupefy him but he suddenly amazed her.

He was dangerously stunning but he was disappointedly wearing twirling and vivid flowers on his tie.

"I'm Nate Smith your official stylist. Mr. Malfoy sent me here to escort you to your gown fitting." He smoothly introduced without offering any handshake and as far as Hermione was concerned she was fine with that.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She knew he already know her name but Hermione thought that a proper introduction was a lot better.

"And so I heard." He quickly replied. " Twirl."

"What?" Hermione obviously heard it clear enough but it was just a very odd request.

"Twirl." He calmly repeated while continuously rotating his forefinger on the air.

She shyly twirled. Hermione couldn't be more self-conscious having him to meticulously criticize and observe every inch of her petite body. Aside from that, she couldn't run from the remorseful fact that she was only wearing white tank top and black shorts.

Well, she'll just burn them later and would only wear pajamas in her entire life.

"Not bad, just a very bad posture but I bet we could manage." He quietly muttered to himself while quickly scribbling something on his tiny notepad. "Please, prepare yourself. I'll be waiting in the living room. We have appointment at eight and we can't afford to miss it."

Then, just like several people who visited her humble home, he was very comfortable at her home that Hermione didn't need to be hospitable anymore. As if she ever was.

After Hermione quickly took a hot bath and dressed herself into a simple flowery dress, Nate and her apparated in a very fancy wedding gown shop. In that very moment, Hermione just couldn't hold herself, seeing bunch and bunch of majestic wedding gowns but she couldn't also hold the emotions undeniably building inside of her. She was getting married! But what made that realization even more horrifying was that she was getting married to the most intolerable person that she ever met in her entire life- the cold and cruel Draco Malfoy. Although, she must admit that she was probably losing her mind when she astonishingly perceived marrying him as very exciting and enjoyably challenging.

Hermione was boringly sitting on a cozy lounge in the shop as she watched several people come and go. She couldn't also resist being happy for them as she see different contented women fit into their splendid wedding gowns. And she couldn't help but adore the look in their happy faces as they see their beautiful image on the large mirror. They just looked so incredibly happy and vibrant that Hermione couldn't help but feel envious of them. It made her accidently wondered if she would ever taste that enviably bliss and contentment-that wonderful feeling being with someone who could spend the rest of his life with you. That wonderful feeling being one with the person you truly love. That wonderful and entirely magical feeling they call love. She wondered and wondered until Nate called her.

"Hermione, come over here." He politely asked her and Hermione realized he was calling her on first-name basis and Hermione was indeed comfortable with that.

"This is Beth, she's the best and beautiful designer of your beautiful wedding gown that you will wear on your beautiful wedding to your very beautiful husband!" Nate enthusiastically exclaimed and with all that he quickly said Hermione only managed to understand the word beautiful since he kept repeating it.

"Hi Beth. I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself to her.

"Of course I know you! Who won't know you? One of the Golden trio who defeated Voldemort! There's no doubt that Mr. Malfoy really has good taste on women! Beautiful, wise and bold Hermione!" She exclaimed too, and Hermione couldn't hold much of their superb enthusiasm.

Hermione managed to thank her with a forced smile for such a wonderful flattery that she gave to her.

"Well, Miss Granger or should I say Mrs. Malfoy… I wanted to inform you my greatest gratitude of being your designer! It's such an honor. With this splendid gown, I will guarantee you that you'll be the most beautiful bride here in London. " She monologued and Hermione couldn't help but wonder on what her breakfast might be because of her vibrant energy. "This will be the wedding of the decade!"

"Wedding of the decade?" She asked mostly to herself wondering about what Draco told her, that they would just have a simple secret wedding. But how come they needed enormous preparations like these?

"Yes, wedding of the decade!" Beth eagerly replied as she excitedly pulled the red velvet cloth on a mannequin. It animatedly revealed a stunning and breathtaking wedding gown. A stunning gown that was the prettiest of what she saw that day on that shop. Hermione couldn't stop herself from touching the marvelous gown and feel the dazzling beads and layers of spectacular cloth that made the gown impossibly beautiful. The tube wedding gown was embellished with exquisite and various texture of layers of cloth and of sorts of magnificent beads that were placed on different and appropriate parts of the gown mostly on the corset bodice and on the full skirt. On the back of the gown, a surprising long royal train was present and Hermione non-stopping, wondered on how she could ever walk on that striking dress down the aisle.

"I think you should fit it." Nate wisely suggested.

And then she did with proper help with the enthusiastic Beth, she managed to pull into that gown. It was such a great effort for Hermione not to stumble while ragingly walking in that gown but when she saw her amazed self on the mirror all her tiring efforts were thankfully paid off.

It seemed like the gown suddenly made her look instantly radiant. She looked like somebody else not the gruesome Hermione Granger but someone a lot prettier. Yes, she was indeed contented with her wedding gown. And she could be completely sure that she had the most beautiful wedding gown and it might probably make her the most beautiful bride but unlike others, she didn't have the happiness that supposedly be seen in a bride to be. So, Beth might be completely wrong. She wouldn't be the most beautiful bride but perhaps the dullest one. The dullest bride that unfortunately would ever walk on the aisle. The dullest bride that would unfortunately say the lie 'I do'. The dullest bride that unfortunately perceived her wedding day to be to worst day in her entire life. The dullest bride that unfortunately existed.

"You look beautiful." Beth muttered out of real fascination.

* * *

She was undeniably beautiful and Draco couldn't help but be truly mad on himself, he was intensely fascinated by the obnoxious Hermione. And his conceited ego couldn't afford to slightly admit this horrifying attraction. She was severely stunning wearing her wedding gown and when she smoothly walked towards him, it looked like she was floating. For the first time, he harshly admitted that she incredibly looked like a radiant angel sent from above. She could make the most beautiful bride but Draco shook that sickening thought, she couldn't be.

"What can you say, Mr. Malfoy?" Nate asked with an obvious proud tone.

Draco looked at the mad Hermione from head to toe and he couldn't help to notice that she was incredibly stunning and the wedding gown made her even more stunning like a sweet dear angel. He also noticed that she changed a lot through the long years. Her once so bushy hair was now a sleek mane and she successfully developed into a gorgeous woman, a woman who could make men fall for her beauty and wisdom. But Draco solemnly promised to Salazar's grave that he wouldn't and couldn't be part of the stupid and irrational group of men who would ever fall in love with her. Ever.

"My fiancé is beyond beautiful." He partly lied then stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, That's so sweet!" Beth radically exclaimed then Nate and she were dubiously giggling like some childish high school watching a chick-flick movie.

"Wait, isn't it bad for the groom to see his bride in her wedding gown before the wedding day?" Nate suddenly hypothesized. Draco quickly reached for Hermione's query hand and gently kissed her cold knuckles like every proper gentleman would do.

"I don't care about traditions. Nothing can stop this wedding anyway." He said with a slight of caution in his voice that made Hermione slightly shrug.

"I know!_ Fuck_ traditions, anyway." Beth exclaimed once again and then she and Nate laughed noisily together as if they share their own dear secret.

"We need to talk." Hermione ill-temperedly whispered to the smiling Draco.

"Of course, we do." Draco calmly replied and surprisingly kissed Hermione gently on the forehead and that resulted into another giggling of Nate and Beth and also resulted into Hermione's glowing pink cheeks. _Strike one._

When Hermione was gratefully back on her casual clothes again, she and Draco apparated outside of La Marchesa and that made Hermione's day even worse. It was mainly because of the memories that seemed to be enveloped in that restaurant.

"Where are you going?" Draco curiously asked her when she was swiftly walking away from La Marchesa and from the stationary Draco.

"Somewhere else." She answered back, grumpily shouting and seemed to march angrily on her way. Draco couldn't help to debate more and just patiently followed the very irascible Hermione. He only stopped from following her when she surprisingly stopped in a local cheap fast-food chain.

"What are you doing there? Come on, I'm very hungry." Hermione teasingly asked him. She couldn't be more happy seeing Draco's remarkable expression, a mixed of disgust and surprise.

"Are we eating there?" He wretchedly asked the obvious. Hermione smiled and repeatedly nod. "But—"

"Why, Draco? Is there something wrong?" Hermione happily teased and was intentionally blocking the entrance of the fast-food chain.

"No." Draco lied and just forced himself to enter the dirty cheap fast-food restaurant.

They settled in the center table of the resto and Draco noticed that his dear kind and genuine fiancé was enjoying and relieving this moment.

"So, let's talk." He desperately started the conversation, wanting this to end quickly. Hermione raised an eyebrow into him and said…

"I'm hungry, let's order first." She was obviously acting as if she was vulnerable. Draco was very much thankful that he was patient enough not to withdraw his wand.

Before Hermione could stop Draco from calling an alert waitress, the waitress curiously walked into their table.

"What is it, sir?" She asked with a prominent blush in her cheeks.

"No, it's nothing." Hermione quickly replied then she turned into the lazy Draco, "This restaurant is self-service, for Merlin's sake, Draco!"

"Oh, really. Is that it, miss?" He acted surprised and turned to the blushing waitress who was obviously crushing on him.

"No. It's okay." She enthusiastically answered while snatching a notepad from her back pocket.

Before Hermione could victoriously protest, Draco charmingly told the waitress…

"What do you serve here the best? Miss beauty?"

That instantly made the waitress beet red.

"Burgers." She replied more of a breath.

"Then, please, serve us with two of that and anything else. Thank you." Draco confidently stated then the waitress who was now beet red and couldn't look Draco in the eye went off to work with their orders.

"What did you just do?" Hermione madly questioned with her arms crossed on her chest.

"I just used what I call charm and intelligence." He arrogantly replied while running his hand on his tidy blonde hair.

"That was unfair." Hermione protested once again.

"Life's unfair." Draco genuinely replied, fixing his black sunglasses on the bridge of his straight nose.

"Why do you always wear that?" Hermione who seemed never to be out of questions asked again.

"To keep a low profile." Draco dully replied. Well, Hermione might as well should say to Draco that his sunglasses was truly useless for a bunch of young girls were looking on him every minute and then after that were very much engaged in a conversation that probably was about the famous quidditch player Draco. He was extremely famous, Hermione just then remembered.

"I forgot, that you're a fame loving bastard." Hermione insulted the bored Draco. Probably she should consider vexing Draco a career.

"Thanks for making me remember that you're a gutsy money-loving.." Draco couldn't mutter the disturbing word _mudblood_, not just now. "woman."

Thankfully, their order arrived that cut their pre-sequel fight and for that, Draco paid the blushing waitress with a huge tip.

"Eat then let's talk." He calmly muttered, thankful that Hermione wouldn't speak for minutes but he was mistaken.

"We won't talk unless you eat, too." She adamantly told him while peeling the burger's cheap wrapper.

"What, I won't eat this junk." Draco loudly retorted.

"Then we won't talk." Hermione robustly replied while pleasantly enjoying eating her burger.

"Hermione, please." Draco muttered out of undeniable desperation and growing annoyance.

"You heard me. Half of it will do." She serenely responded while taking another bite from her now half-eaten burger. "Why you're afraid of an innocent burger?" She asked once again when she saw him meticulously checked every inch and the underlying contents of the burger.

"No, I'm not." He replied, slightly offended.

"Show me." She bravely challenged him.

Draco must be losing his better judgment when he took bite after bite from the disgusting, cheap but _tasty_ burger. He must not admit to Hermione that the burger, despite its poor appearance and cheap price was indeed tasty. When Draco eaten half of his burger, he crossed his arms on his chest as if very proud of the hard-sought triumph he had finally achieved.

"Now we talk." He annoyingly muttered to the smiling, fascinated, contented, teasing Hermione.

"Of course, but just to inform you, you just have eaten junk." She gleefully teased between suppressed laughs.

"Yes I did. And I'm looking forward on throwing it up." He partly lied. This brunette witch just couldn't spend a single pleasant day without annoying him.

"Well. Okay. Let's talk. I. request. a. simple. secret. wedding." She bossily commanded suddenly turning very serious with her arms crossed defiantly on her chest once again. Draco gently removed his sunglasses and Hermione could swear that she heard someone shriek and she bet that someone would ask for his autograph at any moment.

"Well, I should say that an elegant and public wedding is a lot applicable to me and to you, since we are both well-known." He confidently debated with his hands clasped and his long legs crossed. Hermione's eyebrow raised out of mere annoyance.

"That's the point. They will be all shocked that we're getting married." She slightly raised her voice and loudly tapped the plastic table that automatically made few heads turn into their direction.

"Don't you want this Hermione. I'm giving you a chance to walk down on that holy aisle on your first legal wedding." He boldly defended once again. "And if we ever go on a secret wedding and they found out, imagine how they will react. It's better to walk right into them, hug their criticisms than forever hide. And most of all, it will be a fame and career booster."

The career booster lie sprang up once again. Draco could completely imagine the look on people's faces when they learned that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are getting married. _What a perfect match. A match made in heaven. Oh, opposites indeed attract. Lies. Lies. Lies._

Most of all, he couldn't wait for those horrified look especially on his mudblood-loathing father, the single enough reason for his ridiculous idea of hiring a muggleborn to agree to be his wife in exchange of large amount of galleons.

"Okay. I'll agree with that stupid idea of yours…" Hermione problematically breathed. "If you meet my parents and invite them yourself to our wedding."

And that made our brave Draco slightly shudder with great astonishment that made him crush his expensive sunglasses on his rigid hands.

* * *

**A/N**: **First of all, I wanted to thank all of you for supporting my fanfic! I must tell you that every wonderful review and every wonderful supporter makes me want to write more and more! :) I couldn't be more thankful for the inspiration you've gave to me! Thank you! So this is chapter 4 and I hope you like it! :) Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. :)**

**So that was it, I hope you like it! :) Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading and supporting! :) Watch out for chapter 5. :) God bless and love lots! :)**

**Xoxo,**

**ScribblingDame**


	5. Welcome to the family

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Five: Welcome to the Family**

The eerie silence was very deafening to the bored Hermione. She just finished reading her third novel that day. And she got nothing to do, so she decided to push the on button on his car's stereo. Unexpectedly, it blasted a very loud disturbing metal music that made Draco lost his focus on driving. It was a good thing that he steered the wheel successfully before it could crash a tree. The two of them were now breathing heavily and catching their breaths, just then Draco throw a punch strongly on the poor steering wheel.

"Granger!" Draco shouted between exhausted breaths.

Hermione touched the part of her head that was badly hit by the window. It made her felt a throbbing sensation. She must have a bruise, aside from the wound that she should injure, there was also dizziness too. _Oh, this must be a wonderful day!_

"Are you okay?" Draco surprisingly concerned asked.

"Yes." Hermione greatly lied.

He gracefully withdrew a cold Gatorade from his dashboard that was obviously charmed to maintain its current temperature. He placed it gently on Hermione's wounded forehead and then whispered… "Learn from this Hermione. I don't want your parents to assault me of physical abuse."

Hermione's dizziness gotten only worse when Draco inched closer again . She could smell the intoxicating masculine musky scent of Draco and see her own reflection on his cold gray eyes. The eyes that she was trying so hard to avoid. The eyes that were so cold yet so inviting. The eyes that define Draco.

"I…I, think, I can, ma-manage." She embarrassingly stuttered. Draco raised a blond eyebrow to him then smiled magnificently.

"Yes, it shows." He teasingly replied then handed the bottle to Hermione carefully, Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I hope you'll condition yourself now, I don't want to be the only one lying later to your parents."

"I say, I'm fine!" Hermione blurted out of confusion and after that, greatly regretted it.

Draco laughed loudly and it was the first time Hermione witnessed him to do it.

"No one asked you, Granger." Draco answered back, still catching his breath.

"Ugh!" That was all what Hermione could say. Perhaps, due to the great dizziness that she was unfortunately experiencing, she decided to sleep.

Draco couldn't help but continually laugh. It was the first time he laughed like this and he must be thankful to the irritated Hermione that was now peacefully sleeping. So, he withdrew his cell phone and secretly took a picture of her.

Thanks to muggle technology. At first, Hermione couldn't believe that Draco had a car and she couldn't believe more that he could drive. It was not in Hermione's knowledge that Draco resided in a muggle community to feed his thirst for privacy and independency or simply to be away from his father.

Finally, they reached the house of Hermione's parents that was in a suburban of London. Draco was having second thoughts if he should wake Hermione up. It was because she looked entirely peaceful when sleeping and it was his first time to see her that. Not the Hermione Granger whose words are always insults. Then the old war-freak Hermione was back.

"What are you doing?" Hermione furiously asked.

Draco composed himself. "I just decided that you look more hideous when sleeping."

"I don't care about your opinion, ferret." She angrily replied then hopped off of his black BMW.

Draco was left, smiling to himself. It had been a long time since he was called ferret. Well, thanks to the fake Mad-eye moody. He slowly followed Hermione who was now being hugged by her mother. They looked exactly the same- the deep chocolate brown eyes, the straight nose, the petite height, simply everything. It looked like she was the older version of Hermione but she was a lot kinder.

"Hermione, sweetheart, who's this handsome man?" she asked Hermione curiously while smiling kindly to the stationary Draco.

"Mom…" Hermione sweetly said then drew nearer to Draco and held his cold and not cooperating hand. "This is Draco, Draco Malfoy. My fiancé."

Oops, Wrong timing.

"What fiancé?" Her father asked with a can of beer in his hand.

When dinner started Draco couldn't help but greatly admire the good cooking skills of Hermione's mother as well as her caring hospitality. For him, it would be better if Hermione act nothing like the immortal insult babble-box that she was. Also, he could notice the violent sideway glances of Hermione's dad that were starting to get eventually on his skin. Because of that, he confidently bet that he wouldn't get home completely unharmed.

"So, Draco, what is your job?" Her father asked him in a tone that greatly reminded him of brave soldiers, ready to go to the war.

"I'm an international quidditch player, sir." He confidently replied, proud with his greatest achievement but it seemed like he was wrong.

"What is quidditch, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked, her brown eyebrows ceased with gentle confusion.

"It is the most famous game in the magical world and it is a game with the use of brooms, Mom." Hermione quickly answered and it looked like she was reciting in a potions class.

"Brooms, huh?" Mr. Granger as if in shocked said in a criticizing tone matched up with disbelief in his eyes.

"Dad, I already explained what quidditch is to you, right? Trust me, it's like football or basketball only with… brooms." Hermione explained slightly frustrated that she used her frustration on knifing her turkey.

"Yes, I do remember. How much do you earn in a month, if you don't mind sir?" Mr. Granger asked once again. His hands now clasped together in a very professional manner.

"Dad, please!" Hermione ragingly exclaimed.

"No, it's okay, Hermione. I'm actually getting a fixed income of five-hundred thousand galleons a month, sir." He honestly replied while drinking a glass of wine.

Hermione was entirely surprised that Draco was earning a lot of money and was not depending on his father's enormous wealth. Perhaps, he was not the rich spoiled-brat anymore that she knew several years ago. Because, he was making his own money and that was indeed impressive for his fiancé and his in-laws.

"So, where did you two meet?" Mrs. Granger asked sweetly, perhaps trying to break the tension.

"We were schoolmates, mom." Hermione boringly answered before drinking her wine.

"Really, so you two must've known each very well, huh?" Mrs. Granger kindly hypothesized and Draco couldn't help but sarcastically laughed then he felt the annoyed Hermione pinched hardly on his knees.

"Oh, sorry. The truth is we were the best of enemies back then." Draco slowly reasoned out when he thankfully regained his composure. He turned to the vexed Hermione who was smiling very violently as if she was ready to avada kedavra him any minute.

"Yes, in fact, he admitted back then that he was constantly teasing me to get my attention." Hermione smoothly lied then ate a slice of fresh tomato from her salad plate. Draco lightly held Hermione's hand then kissed her knuckles very gently and that made obnoxious Hermione beet red_. What a perfect sweet revenge._

"So how long are you two together?" Mrs. Granger questioned with her eyes full of obvious admiration on the great pretenders, Hermione and Draco.

"Five years." Hermione and

"Three." Draco said at the same time.

Draco nudged Hermione's arm secretly signaling her to clarify their unclear answer to the question.

"It's actually five mom." Hermione answered while intensely looking at Draco's cold grey eyes, "We broke up on our second year but we realized that…"

"That without the other, we're nothing." Draco continued sounding a lot like a poet. Hermione realized that he was an expert on this kind of field, on lying. Out of the blue, Draco gave the amused Hermione a gentle peck on her tainted cheeks but to her the kiss could be compared on kissing a cold metal, lifeless.

"That's so sweet!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed with actual tears of joy streaming out of her brown hazel eyes as her defiant husband put an arm around her.

"When's the wedding?" Mr. Granger surprisingly asked with a surprisingly gentle voice. Draco, the great pretender looked at Hermione with eyes full of love, passion and admiration. In that moment, Hermione was pretty convinced that Draco could actually make an award-winning actor.

"Next month." Draco quickly replied while massaging Hermione's hand.

That surprising revelation made Mr. and Mrs. Granger gaped in full shock that Mrs. Granger released continuous sobs and Mr. Granger hugged her tightly and then she cried heavily on his chest. That made Hermione, cried a little and stopped incoming sniffles. Not knowing what a decent thing Draco should do, he just forced himself to put a heavy arm around the quietly sobbing Hermione and then let her hazel eyes pour accusations into his cold gray ones.

* * *

Thankfully the emotional and awkward dinner was done but the phenomena was not yet over given that her father was having a gentleman talk with the not gentleman Draco on their front porch and she was nervously left to feed her mother's emotional outrage.

"You really love him don't you?" Her mother and Hermione was washing the dishes and she would swear that she could have insisted on using magic but her emotional mom won't let her.

"Mom, I—" Hermione didn't exactly know on how to answer that question. She didn't want to lie to her mother, not like this.

"Of course, you do. You won't marry him if you don't." Her mother asked her own questions, still tears were verging on her pretty brown eyes.

"Mom—" She started but were cut by her mom.

"Hermione Jean, I hope that you'll spend forever happily with him!" Her mother stopped from washing the dishes and stared right through her with her happy teary eyes then hugged her very tightly. Unable to let go, Hermione was having a hard time to stop her stubborn tears from constantly falling but she failed. "Dear, it is my dream to see you walk down the aisle and I can't believe that it'll be true. I'm just so happy for you!"

Hermione started to earnestly wonder what if in that moment she would tell her the truth, that all of these were just because of a single sheet of a contract. That she was hired by the rich cruel Draco to be his wife. That the contract would eventually last only a year and that would make her really rich. That Draco was never her prince charming and that he never would offer her a fairy-tale happy ending. _Never_.

"I'm happy too, mom." She lied as she noticed that she was developing likely to a very good and smooth liar like Draco.

* * *

Draco was partly grateful given that he successfully survived the dinner miraculously unharmed but he still had to endure another talk with Hermione's defiant father. Her father, based on Draco's counting, had his sixth bottle of alcohol that night. And he was hoping that alcohol could make him gentler than before but he again, was entirely wrong.

"Man, Hermione's is our only daughter. So, we expect you to take care of her." Her father started, "Because if you hurt her in any way... I'll beat you to death. Understand?"

"Indeed, sir." Draco quickly replied and suddenly wondered what would happen if they knew that all of this was nothing but great, great lies.

"Good. Now let's cheer." Her father said then raised his glass into the air, Draco's glass gently toast with his. "For a good marriage!"

"Welcome to the family, son." Unexpectedly, Mr. Granger said then hugged the surprised Draco manly with one arm. At that moment, he swore that he could have traded million and million of money just for a father like this.

* * *

They were in the middle of the highway road, in his car, when the tired and restless Hermione kept on insisting on opening up the car's radio but our stubborn Draco strongly said no. He said that muggle radio was nothing compared to the magical world's radio. Hermione thought, that perhaps he still loathe the muggleworld.

"You are a good liar, Ferret." Hermione complimented but with an obvious tone of disgust in her voice.

"I know, you are too, Granger."Draco safely responded for he was too tired to further their pointless and rude conversation.

"I wonder what they will do if they knew about the contract." Hermione told him as she was messing up with his dashboard, examining the contents there. Beverages, lots of sunglasses, records.

"Your father will kill me." He answered with a smirk on his face that didn't reach his cold gray eyes.

"Yes, but that dinner unexpectedly went well." She said in a very calm voice that Draco had to look at her to make sure she was alright. Perhaps, he should always pay Hermione's insult with fake kindness.

Hermione, opened the car's tinted window and let the winds kissed her cheeks, perhaps to erase his...

"Granger, close that!" Draco angrily commanded.

"Why, Ferret?" Hermione couldn't help but be delighted of his ruling anger.

"Just do it, Granger." He furiously replied while speeding up the car.

"What's wrong?" Hermione couldn't help but wonder.

"They followed us. They're following us." Draco now calm was still speeding up his car. "So, do me a favor and close that damn window."

"Who are them?" Hermione asked and was still not closing the window until he answered her questions.

"The media." Draco answered calmly turning a left.

"Why would they do that?" Hermione wondered once again.

"To have a story in their newspapers, so Hermione, close that damn window." He answered angrily. "Shit!"

Just then Hermione noticed what he was desperately trying to telling her. There they are, the mediamen in their own car with their cameras constantly flashing upon the sight of them. It made Hermione's vision somehow useless, given that they were using the side of her window to capture their images.

"Close that window, Granger." Draco softly whispered. "Then wear this." He secretly handed her a black sunglasses that Hermione quickly wore then after that, close the heavily tinted window, making them, hopefully invisible to them. Then he ran the engine very fast again.

"That's what I'm telling you, Granger!" Draco exclaimed then punched the poor steering wheel. "Next time please, try to listen to me."

" I didn't-"

"Expect pictures of us in various newspapers tomorrow." He cut her off, drove very incredibly swiftly again to the empty road then turned a right, he successfully lost the mediamen or to the muggle world were called paparazzi.

All of this was too much for a day but what about tomorrow?

* * *

**A/N: Hello, so this is chapter 5. :) It took some time, so I hope you like it! Comments, reviews and suggestions are super highly appreciated. :) Enjoy. :)**

**So, paparazzi, huh? They exist too in the magical world! :)) Well, I must say that it might be hard for Draco to have them everytime but how hard could that be to our innocent Hermione? Find out, the next chapter will be their wedding so watch out. :) Thanks for the support, readers! :) Thanks for the inspiration. :) Review, please. :) God bless and much love. :)**

**xoxoxo,**

**ScribblingDame**


	6. I Do

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Six: Lie: I Do**

If Hermione certainly had a time-turner she would go back past to the pages of her life and understand how she mercilessly came to this point- unexpectedly marrying the cold and cruel Draco Malfoy. Was it fate? No. Was it Draco's fault? Slightly. Was it Hermione's fault? Definitely, No doubt about that.

"Hermione, do you want to back out?" Her concerned redhead bestfriend asked Hermione with her pretty little hands lying on Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione looked in the golden-framed mirror. She looked like a beautiful bride in a beautiful gown in a beautiful place in a beautiful weather. All was undoubtedly beautiful and indeed perfect but not her mood.

"There's no backing out anymore." Hermione almost whispered.

"Hermione you can. There are sorts of ways, trust me. You can just tear apart that contract" Ginny reasoned out, looking intensely at her through the mirror.

"Gryffindors never break their promises, aside from that, be quiet about the contract." Was all Hermione could reply.

"Trust me, I will. Even if it's killing me in the inside but think about this, Godric Gryffindor will truly understand, mostly because you're marrying a dangerous ex-deatheater, slimy slytherin, fame hungry, rich and spoiled brat Draco Malfoy!" She heartedly exclaimed, unconsciously raising her arms in rigid frustration.

"Draco won't understand." Hermione breathed, making a accurate mental note of the insults Ginny had just threw at the oblivious Draco. Who knows, she might find them useful later?

"Well, I don't care! Don't you know how people reacted when they received your wedding invitation? One word, Shock. They thought it was just some kind of prank but when actual pictures of you were printed in newspapers, well, that was a proof. Mom cried hardly as if you died. Dad, Harry and Ron went home early from work then stayed very silent! Me? I've just imagined many ways on how he'll kill you in your sleep! Hermione, back out now, trust me, we're together in this! I rather resist being with you in Azkaban than marry that arrogant deatheater ferret!" Ginny furiously dialogued and Hermione strongly wished that no one heard her dramatic monologue.

"Excuse me." Someone muttered and Hermione and Ginny both swore that it made them have a little heart attack that someone overheard their heated conversation. Thankfully, it was just Ron.

"I'll probably leave now." Ginny who suddenly had her spirits up said then smiled teasingly to the petrified Hermione.

When both of them were alone, Hermione thought that she would just let herself drown in awkward silence but then he thankfully began to speak…

"Five years ago, I dreamed of seeing you walk down the aisle with me as your groom. Guess that's impossible now." He said more of a gentle whisper as his soulful radiant blue eyes piercing Hermione up to her soul.

Five years ago, what did exactly happen five years ago? Hermione realized she won't ever forget that. Her first love. Five years ago, she found her first true love with her bestfriend Ron. That was the first time she experienced stubborn butterflies sabotaging her stomach, eyes radiantly sparkling crazed with passion and love, undying and glowing inspiration to wake every morning with a hope to spend that day with Ron. All in all, she unexpectedly and undoubtedly experienced love. All of these intoxicating memories made Hermione wandered how it became possible for their one true love to fall apart. Then she suddenly remembered. With all the success they had for being the unbeatable golden trio, they had their own top priorities and dreams that they set aside love. _How stupid they were._

Hermione who was in pique of regret and sadness was stopping her tears to stream down her face because it might ruin her bridal make-up.

"Hermione, are you crying? I don't intend to." Ron apologized as he reached for her cold hand that where now balled with courage, courage not to cry. "He really loves you, Hermione. We talked with him few hours ago. Well, that was not really talking, more of threatening him not to ever hurt you because if he does, we'll beat him to death."

Hermione laughed at the thought of her two bestfriends being overly protective of her. Perhaps, just because she was marrying Draco Malfoy, the cold-hearted slimy slytherin.

Ron smiled at him, reminding her of their faded love. "I just want to tell you this time that what we had was something to be kept forever in my heart and seeing you walk down the aisle makes me really happy even if the groom is not me."

Then they hugged, tightly not as broken lovers but as true bestfriends.

* * *

It was time for Hermione's bridal procession. Their elegant wedding, was a dream in making given that the large historical church that were one of the biggest in London was the venue. It was carefully and beautifully decorated with red gorgeous roses and different sorts of beautiful flowers that Hermione bet only Neville and Professor Sprout could name.

Their wedding was perhaps the wedding of the decade like what the enthusiastic Beth said. Reasoning that, Draco, the famous international quidditch player invited half of the population of the most famous and most successful people in the magical world. Namely, the minister of magic himself, his quidditch team mates, various famous singers that Hermione couldn't remember, beautiful captivating models, his rich co-slytherins, his family specifically Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy that were both looked very astounded as if someone told them Voldemort's back and Bam, there were the camera-possessed media men.

While, the Hermione simply invited her schoolmates like Neville Longbottom who was indeed absorbed with his conversation with the blithe Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas who had his pencil and sketchpad on his lap, Seamus Finnigan who was fixing his tie repeatedly, her Hogwarts teachers like Professor McGonagall who looked like she was ready to burst into tears, Hagrid who was now sobbing and heavily crying under his big handkerchief, Professor Flitwick who were the only one of the people she know that looked incredibly happy, Professor Sprout who was closely observing the red roses designed in their wedding, and a lot more that she couldn't name them.

She also invited her relatives that looked pityingly outcast among other magical people. It was a very good thing that Draco's Family was sitting in the other side of the large church. Still, she couldn't stop observing Lucius Malfoy's disgusted glares at her family. Her mother, who was having her emotional outrage was being repeatedly patted by her aunts and uncles. There was also the Weasley family who was not very hard to notice because of their fiery red hair, which was sitting next to the row of her parent's. Mrs. Weasley, like her mother was bursting into heavy tears while the mischievous Fred kept taking pictures of her crying mother. There was the hard Ginny who was stopping herself from crying and was holding Harry's hand, perhaps too tightly. Sitting next to the smiling Harry was the red-haired Ron with a look on his blue magnificent eyes that Hermione couldn't sort out if it's happiness or sadness. _Was it too late?_

As Hermione seized his teary-eyed father's arm and hopefully wished that she would walk beautifully down the aisle, people stood up to witness her beauty. Then, several disturbing camera flashes annoyingly greeted her as she walked down the aisle. She tried to look happy but perhaps the smile sprawled on her lips were bittersweet.

Could she run? She could, if she wanted to, but she stayed. She looked at Draco as she and her father slowly walked down the aisle. He incredibly looked relaxed and happy. How could he do that given that he was about to marry the girl who he doesn't love and who he greatly loathe? He was an expert in this, dangerously expert that he even genuinely smiled at her. She managed to return a sweet, oh sweet fake smile that she almost tripped on her gown, fortunately she caught her reliable balance.

When they successfully reached the end of the aisle, her stained-glass eyed father hugged Draco tightly then whispered in his ears… "Take care of her." Draco just nodded and then gracefully drew near her and held Hermione's cold nervous hand.

The series of events were very fast at the same time and very slow to Hermione that she didn't notice when the minister himself walked to the stage and impressively knew how to use the microphone (no magic for the benefit of Hermione's relatives) to say his wonderful speech.

"Some say that people's destiny are written on the star. Some say it's on the lines of their palms but I guess both of that speculations are wrong. Instead, it is written on their soul. Soul that we feed ourselves. Feed it with anger, with passion, with happiness, feed it with love. And like a plant it will bear the fruit depending on the seed you planted it with. Have you heard the saying, love is like a plant? Entirely cliché isn't? But it's true. Just like a plant it has to be nurtured because it has only two choices: to be alive or to be dead. Now, my fellow ladies and gentlemen, we witness two hearts become as one. If compared to a plant, their love is still struggling to grow and for it to successfully grow, it has to have proper attention and nurture. So, Draco and Hermione, may you grow your plant successfully and magnificently." He heartily said, unfortunately Hermione didn't understand half of his words because of the rumbling thoughts in her very jumbled mind. Thus, she pretended to smile and nod whenever he looked at her.

Then the unbreakable vows came to be faked. Draco, with his cold gray eyes pierced Hermione's with unreadable expression.

"Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Hermione Granger to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest with kind face asked.

Draco, smiled sweetly at the nervous Hermione who suddenly realized that Draco could indeed smile that sweetly.

"I do." He gracefully said with his smooth deep voice that hid his the lies in the two seemingly sweet words.

"Hermione Granger, Do you take Draco Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked once again.

The cold wind blows on Hermione's face. It seemed to remind her that all of these are entirely true and it also made her spirits down because she was badly hoping all of this was just a dream.

Countless faces, all of them have their attention on the great pretenders, the bride and groom. Some were crying, soft sniffles could be heard as well as sobs. Some were genuinely smiling. Some were just blank just like Ginny, Ron and Harry who seemed to suggest in their eyes that they would run away with her if Hermione ever chose to but she could no longer back out, right? She could no longer turn her back on this. She could no longer leave the cold and cruel Draco. Aside from that, there's Mr. Marwick with his usual black and white suit looking at her with his sort of arrogant expression, constantly fixing his black tie.

So she gathered all her remained courage because she had no other choice but to say these two sweet lies.

"I do." She breathed drowning herself into Draco's gray eyes and wondering endlessly if there's actually other emotions in them, instead of coldness.

"You can kiss the bride!" The priest happily exclaimed.

The petrified Hermione could see Draco's smooth soft-looking lips came down to meet hers. Hermione triumphantly set her nervousness apart because she knew that there would be a lot of fake kisses and fake affections in the near future. So, the Gryffindor princess tilted her head up to meet the deadly Slytherin Prince's soft lips. His lips undoubtedly tasted like grapes shelved into perfection. More of like wine. Hence, the spontaneity of his acting. Probably, Hermione should have drink some wine too. Then perhaps all this acting would be carved into perfection. The kiss, Hermione should admit, was indeed pleasurable but there's obviously _no spark, no fireworks._ He was undoubtedly a good kisser that she hugged his neck to make him closer to her, he hugged her too intimately on her waist._ What great pretenders they are._

His kiss was entirely pleasurable to the lips but not to Hermione's heart. Because in her heart, kissing him could be compared to kissing a cold metal, entirely lifeless. When their lips slowly parted and as Hermione's met Draco's gray eyes that in that moment, were full of unfamiliar expression, loud plaudits could be heard across the church and the flashing of cameras slightly blinded Hermione.

So, they actually fell for their act? If they fell for this, would they be able to deceive them in the near future? Hermione wondered as he caught Ron smiled genuinely at her. Yes, they would. Then, she caught Lucius Malfoy's deadly glare. Perhaps, not. Now, the contract was on. No backing out now._Definitely._

"Good job, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco teasingly whispered on Hermione's ears then left a gentle kiss there. Dangerous poisoned lips filled with fake kisses and insults.

Mrs. Malfoy, huh?The vexed Hermione would rather be preferred to be called _Mrs. Shitface._

"Ferret."

* * *

After the successful wedding, there was still the party and for Hermione, all of these were very hard to endure in just one day. It was good that she switched into another white gown but now, it was easier to walk in but still, she didn't have the guts to mingle with other people so she just hid and sat lazily on the counter of the ladies' bathroom. Unfortunately, someone just walked in, destroying Hermione's temporary peace. She hastily landed on her feet and pretended to check herself on the mirror to avoid speculations.

"Hi there, Mrs. Malfoy." It was only Luna with her dreamy voice. "What are you doing here, are you hiding?"

"Sort of, I'm not really into social mingling, you know?" Hermione honestly said because this was Luna, the ever trustful Luna.

"Yes, I know but you should be used to this, Hermione. Looks like you'll spend your married life at social parties and gatherings." She adviced then sat on the bathroom's counter so Hermione joined her too.

"I know. Can I survive?" Hermione wondered as she trace the beads of her white gown.

"You've survived Voldemort, so what's the doubt?" She replied with her dreamy beady green eyes and her dreamy faraway voice.

"I hope." She replied mostly to herself.

"I saw the cruel Lucius punch Draco in the face in the stock room when I was lurking there." She said to Hermione and that alarmed her.

"What?" Was all that she could say because of this shocking information.

"Poor Draco didn't fight back but said, 'Be thankful that I still respect you'. Why do you think is that Hermione?" Luna asked her but Hermione had suddenly her moment's enlightenment.

So, that's probably the reason why Draco hired a mudblood wife, to annoy his cruel father but was it really the reason? Hermione had to find out.

Hermione decided to get out of her comfort zone or most likely the bathroom and find the beaten Draco. He quickly found her unaffected husband confidently engaged with beautiful super models. Could Hermione assault him of cheating? Guess not. Hermione didn't have to call Draco anymore because he suddenly found her with his cold gray eyes. So, he walked gracefully to her, put an arm around her waist and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I've been finding you." He sweetly muttered to her. There was no bruise on his face perhaps he charmed it.

"I've been finding you too, love." She sweetly lied then kissed him on his soft pale cheeks that made the supermodels giggle that reminded her of Beth and Nate.

"Gracious Merlin, I've finally had a chance to talk to you both." It was the annoying Rita Skeeter and Hermione had her blood boiled on the fact that Draco invited her to their wedding. "So where's the honeymoon?"

"Hawaii." Draco and  
"Paris?" Hermione replied at once.

"Hawaii, my dear. We changed plans right?" Draco said to her with a familiar smile on his face.

"Yes, Hawaii." Hermione just said and wasn't quite sure if there would really be a honeymoon. Merlin knew how she hoped not.

"Oh, the beach. Of course, the breezy Hawaii. Well, I should go. Still haven't interviewed Harry Potter." She thankfully, was gone in a minute.

"Draco, I-" Hermione started but was suddenly cut off when Draco's mother walked elegantly their way.

"Mother." Draco simply said with a blank expression.

"Don't worry Draco unlike your father, i'm very happy for you both." She said with a gentle voice and a genuine smile.

"Welcome to the family, dear." She said to the astounded Hermione as she surprisingly hugged her very genuinely and heartwarmingly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione shyly replied her cheeks painted pink.

"No, call me mother. Remember, you're a Mrs. Malfoy, yourself." She replied and that made Hermione smile sweetly. Narcissa Malfoy, unlike Lucius Malfoy was genuinely kind. "I wish you both a successful happy married life."

And Hermione, in that moment hoped that it would be true. A successful happy married life or more of like, a successful happy 25 million galleon business with Draco Malfoy. In that mere suffocating thought, Hermione saw Draco smiled at her too, but this time, let's say it had a certain glow or life.

"Thank you." She replied politely then Draco surprisingly kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed back and hugged his neck, intoxicating herself with his inviting masculine musky scent, letting herself drown on his sweet and passionate kiss. Then he suddenly reminded her of their unbreakable deal when he whispered in her ears..." Remember, Don't fall in love with me, Granger."

* * *

**A/N:** **Hi readers! so here's chapter 6, the wedding of Hermione and Draco. :) I hope you like it! Thanks a gazillion times for the inspiration you all are giving to me! :)**

**Comments, suggestions and reviews are appreciated! Thank you! :)**

**Thanks for reading and for the support! I hope you like it! Reviews, comments and suggestions please. :)**

**Watch out for chapter 7 which will be their honeymoon! :)**

**Much love, god bless and I wish you all happiness! :)**

**Xoxo**

**ScribblingDame**


	7. The vision

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Seven: The Seer's Vision**

So this was Hawaii—the clear vibrant sky, the swaying tall palm trees, the fine sparkling sand, the blue calm sea and hot radiant sun. Everything in this island was very pleasing to our Gryffindor princess. And she was very sure that this vacation would be more relaxing if she was with other person and fortunately not with her cold, cruel, arrogant and fame-hungry husband. _Ew, even the 'husband' word made Hermione's stomach rumble with great disgust._

"What's that?" Draco asked out of confusion as the obnoxious Hermione unpacked tons of book from her luggage. Luckily, they were checked-in in an exquisite hotel that was located in front of the breathtaking beach. Unluckily, they were checked-in one room and Hermione was forced to stay with Draco in a reasonable reason that it was their honeymoon. Honeymoon, for Merlin's sake, Hermione couldn't believe that she would be having it with the gruesome Draco Malfoy.

"Books. Never heard of them?" Hermione answered defiantly.

Draco gracefully walked nearer to her with his muscular arms crossed across his chest as his cold gray eyes piercing her with disgusted looks.

"Yes, I heard that they were the very reason why Hermione Granger got no fucking life." He threw back as he heavily sat on the white couch.

"I got life." Was all Hermione could say as she unpacked all of her clothes and settled them carefully on the large wooden wardrobe.

" Yes, you got a boring one." He replied as he obliviously opened a can of soda.

"Shut up, Ferret!" Hermione snapped back as she stood up furiously with her fist balled out of growing anger.

"That's why you accepted the deal, right? To make your life a little exciting? " Draco calmly replied while looking intensely at Hermione's hazel eyes, searching for the hidden truth.

"No, it's not. It's the money." Hermione greatly lied trying not to break their intense eye contact but she miserably failed.

"Really, the girl who stayed for a low-salary job in the ministry of magic for five years for the sake of her stupid philosophy about elves care about money?" He calmly reasoned out looking intensely in her brown eyes with his cold gray ones that Hermione felt the coldness beneath the depth of his eyes.

"Then why did the young famous and rich quidditch player desperately want a wife?" She questioned instead of reply to his convulsing question that was exhibiting the great truth.

"Because he's fame hungry." He answered with an annoying serene expression that somehow said 'I don't care.'

"More of like, freedom hungry." Hermione said more to herself as she went back to settling her clothes.

"Freedom from what, Granger?" Draco, now piqued with curiosity asked.

"From your father." Hermione murmured as she searched for her sunglasses in her much occupied luggage. And then out of the sudden, Hermione heard Draco's sarcastic laugh.

"Really, wife, that's what you think?" Draco replied with a sudden sweetness in his voice then he walked gracefully to Hermione and gently kissed her on the forehead. "See you in the beach when you're done with that, my love."

And then he was suddenly out of the door that Hermione's very thankful with because every unfortunate circumstances that they were together, a war suddenly starts. Perhaps, they're like light and darkness, one couldn't exist _with the other._

* * *

What a very good place for a honeymoon but not a good place to be with a boring person like Hermione. Draco bet that she was currently reading those tons of book in their hotel room while he was sitting on a wooden bench in front of the sea with his usual sunglasses on. He was taking a swig of cold iced beer when a woman with an hourglass figure in a bikini walked attractively towards him. Her stunning red hair dancing with the gushing wind while her eyes matched the color of the sea.

"Hello there, handsome." She flirtatiously greeted as he smiled at her. "Can I join you?"

He just nodded and let her took the seat beside him.

"So, this is not the place to be alone." She said to him as she repetitively drew circles on his chest then her face got nearer and nearer to him, pursuing a kiss and then he was pursued until she unfortunately came, ruining the perfect moment, just like always.

"I hate to break it to you, but he's not alone. Right my love?" Hermione told to the red-haired beauty, clutching a book on her hand.

Then the redhead turned to her waiting for his ominous response. He just answered showing her his wedding ring that he wished he didn't wear at all. The redhead then, looked furiously at him then at Hermione then ragingly walked away.

"Perfect timing Hermione." Draco spat as he casted Hermione one of his coldest stare.

"Yeah it is. Perfect timing for cheating right, my chick-magnet husband?" She teased him as she tousled his soft blonde hair.

"You can't blame me, you should blame her." He replied as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"I blame no one." She replied back as she affectionately touched his warm hand.

Then the pretending began as they walked hand in hand in the beach, feeling the fine sand on their feet, having great fun with their stupid game.

"Got bored in the hotel room, my love?" Draco asked with fake sweetness in his sultry voice.

"No, I just followed my instincts. They told me my husband was cheating." Hermione replied as she dug her feet in the fine sparkling sand making sure that the people passing could hear her.

"But you were wrong timing, my love." Draco said as he caressed her soft tainted cheeks, ignoring the fact that curioused people were trying to catch a glimpse of the cheating husband.

"You should get used to it." She answered sweetly as she touched his soft pale cheeks too. Participating in his stupid games.

"I really should." He said as he drew his luscious lips nearer to hers but Hermione quickly rejected it. As a result, Draco ran his hand on his platinum blond hair out of rigid frustration. "I think, I should get more beer." He said as he shook the empty can of beer clutched in his hand.

When five minutes already passed, Hermione got really bored. She settled into a bench then began reading her book—Decameron. It contained a hundred short stories and Hermione decided to read the story of Griselda, the poor meek ultimate martyr Griselda. Although Hermione idolized Griselda for her undying love and incredible patience, Hermione got no plans to follow her steps-To be a martyr for her husband. And she dearly promised it on Merlin's grave and to her fake rich husband who was now surprisingly carrying a surfboard.

"Is that what they call beer in Hawaii?" Hermione sarcastically asked as she closed her thick book then looked right to Draco.

"This is called a surfboard, Granger. S-U-R-F-B-." Draco then, sarcastically answered with his blond hair stunning and glowing under the steamy sun.

"I know what it is, Ferret. And for Merlin's sake stop calling me Granger. We're married remember?" Hermione replied while showing him her ring-studded finger.

"Oh. Fine, Mrs. Malfoy." He clarified as he walked gracefully to her with his arm clad with the surfboard then used his free hand to kiss Hermione's protesting knuckles. What a perfect husband he was, glad he was entirely and fortunately fake.

After that, he fiercely challenged the big galloping waves with his surfboard. A group of beautiful women with enviable hourglass figure in a bikini were intensely watching Draco with their bottle of red wine. They were probably admiring Draco but our Gryffindor princess was doing the exact opposite. If Hermione could be bailed for wanting the waves to win over her oh-so-charming husband then perhaps she would be life sentenced. Sadly, her husband was riding the big waves with a natural ease. Due to that vexing truth, Hermione decided to continue her reading. Meanwhile, Draco who wanted to impress Hermione was quite disappointed to see her picking her book over him so he walked near her, having a brilliant plan in his brilliant mind.

"Are you tired, love?" She asked sweetly and entirely sounding fake as she stood up to meet him.

"Yes, but a kiss will replenish me." He replied dearly while smiling so sweetly to her, the kind of smile that Hermione believed signals danger.

"Oh love, how sweet of you but the phenomenal answer is no." Hermione answered defiantly as she walked away from him. The zealous Draco who was very determined to get the crap out of Hermione followed her then asked…

"What's that book, love?" Draco asked with his fake sweet voice and that made Hermione wagered with curiosity because she was sure Draco didn't care about books. Just when she could throw an insult to this annoying ferret, Draco grabbed the poor book and surprisingly threw it in the vast sea. Oops.

"My bad." He innocently said. That made the furious Hermione want to Avada Kedavra him, gladly she still had her better judgment contained in her head. So, if you could call saving a book from the sea stupid, you can call Hermione that, for the first time.

Hermione removed her sundress which revealed that she was wearing a black bikini and Draco couldn't help but admire her hourglass body. For that very reason, Draco congratulated and scolded himself for getting the crap out of Hermione and for actually perceiving Hermione, the nerd shabby Hermione, sexy.

Before Draco could stop Hermione from actually saving a precious book's life, Hermione swam in the sea without even considering the fact that a really big wave was coming. Then she was nowhere to be found.

"Granger!" Draco shouted hoping to hear her response but nothing came.

Then the big wave crashed on the shore.

"Granger!" Draco shouted once again, practically running and half swimming to the middle of the sea. "Granger! Granger! Herrmione!" Draco called for her again and again and again was catching his breath and was trying to catch up with the rate of his heartbeat.

"I thought I won't ever hear you call me that." She then finally answered.

Annoying. Stupid. Scumbag. Mudblood.

Surprisingly she was safe, now annoyingly wiggling her wet book on the air as if to announce that she somehow had won their battle.

"You. Annoying. Berk. Imbecile. Woman!" Draco breathed his face accented with anger.

"Thanks for that wonderful insults. You. Fame-hungry. Slimy. Filthy Rich. Spoiled-brat. Who-actually-care-about-me." Hermione said with a teasing smile sprawled on her face.

Draco, in return just kicked off his foot out of morbid frustration. Instead of getting the crap out of her, she got the crap out of him. Now, he didn't even know what to do in their nightmarish honeymoon.

* * *

Hermione was very much tired. Tired from walking on the beach with the wordless Draco who looked pretty much pissed, perhaps because of her being an unhesitant lifeguard for a book but it was his fault, wasn't it? She should be the angry one, right? For she was the one who spent strenuous hours of drying up the book with her reliable wand and a reliable spell. Gladly, she succeeded, as if she doubted she wouldn't.

The night came and Hermione readied herself for bed but she couldn't be more surprised when she saw Draco, who was half-naked, lying comfortably on the bed.

"Really Hermione, you chose to wear pajamas on her honeymoon?" He asked with a tone of insult in his voice while throwing a head-to-toe look on her.

"It's comfortable and... safe." She answered as she crossed her arms across her chest. Draco smiled, the smile that signaled danger. Great danger.

"Safe from what Granger?" Draco asked trying to look oblivious although the smile on his face showed that he knew what she exactly meant.

"Nothing." Hermione nervously replied, her arms crossed protectively across her chest. Draco just smiled teasingly at her as if perceiving her nervousness as a form of entertainment. "I'm sleepy."

"Me too." Draco replied while surveying Hermione with his cold gray eyes while there was an annoying smile on his face.

"Well then, you better settle to the sofa so that I can sleep in the bed." Hermione said as she cuddled her pillow.

"Sofa?" Draco asked looking slightly amused as Hermione sat on the corner of the bed.

"Yes, you don't know what that mean?" She said incredulously. "Now go, like a perfect gentleman would do."

"Your kind of gentleman offers the bed instead of accompanying you?" Draco questioned sweetly while running his hand on his platinum blond hair.

"Exactly. Now go." Hermione ordered him but he just raised a blond eyebrow on her.

"You're acting like a virgin. Are you, love?" Draco ridiculously asked while trying to suppress a teasing smile.

"It's not your business. Now go! I want to sleep!" Hermione exclaimed waiting endlessly for him to go but he just looked at her, observing every inch of her.

"You are. It's our honeymoon, love. Don't you want to change your status?" Draco questioned once again his sweet and sultry voice while his gray eyes were kind of inviting, as they always were.

"It's none of your business! And, and... I'm not a prostitute , you stupid ferret!" Hermione furiously exclaimed unintendedly threw her pillow on Draco out of rigid anger.

"Thanks for that sweet gesture my love." Draco told her while stretching his pale muscular arms that were highlighted by the lamp in the nightstand then drew his face nearer to Hermione that she could felt his hot breaths on her face. "Well, just to inform you, this kind of invitation is just a once in a lifetime."

"That's a very good news! Now, go!" Hermione commanded bossily as she mercilessly threw Draco insulting looks.

"To that sofa? Are you kidding me, Granger?" Draco protested as he inched away his face from the hateful Hermione then lie his head against his crossed arms. "I never slept in that thing and never in my life will I."

"You're quite a gentleman aren't you, Ferret? A perfect gentleman." Hermione sarcastically spat.

"Yes I am, given that I'm inviting you to sleep in this bed with me." Draco calmly answered, looking at Hermione with his cold gray eyes that looked entirely black in the slightest darkness.

"Just so you know, I would rather share my bed with-" Hermione was cut off when Draco violently drew near her that he was almost at top of her with just the support of his muscular arms to drew his body an inch away from her's.

Hermione looked paper white as Draco capture her with his cold inviting eyes, drowning her hazel one. Her shallow breaths was a sign that she was taunted, he wished. Her breaths were hot on Draco's skin that he had a sudden delightful urge to kiss her just for pleasure, at least. But her hazel eye's were full of avid rage that were quietly shouting that if she had a chance, she would willingly curse him. But our Slytherin prince thought that her curse could wait so he further his taunting. He drew his face nearer to her that their noses were slightly touching. Then, Draco decided to advance his sweet revenge by kissing her neck and he was waiting for a moan or any sign that she was pleasured but what he got was...

"Draco!" And that was the first time he heard her call him that. He didn't know they are on first-name basis already. Was that a sign she was pleasured? But it was more of like a nervous cry.

"I think you better sleep. Goodnight." He suggested as he exhaled her feminine flowery scent that was lingering in her neck than he kissed her forehead very gently then grabbed his shirt then walked out of the hotel room. Then Hermione was free to breath, at last.

* * *

Morning came and Hermione was woke up by his strong musky masculine scent. But even when she was awake she didn't have the slightest urge to open her stubborn eyes. It was her mere fault perhaps to decide to share the bed with him and trust him even what happened last night. But did she really trust him even when she got her wand ready under her pillow? Perhaps not. Trust was one of the thing that won't ever occur between them. Ever.

She sucked his deliberate scent once again then decided to open her eyes. And what she saw blinded her. Her body was incredibly tangled with his, her legs and arms were like serpent greedily twisting with his body. This might be a nightmare, or so she wished.

"Good morning, love. Had a nice sleep?" Draco asked with an apparent teasing in his voice, he was delighted of course. He just shared the bed with a virgin. "I shouldn't ask you that, it was quite obvious."

Then he surprisingly played with her morning hair that Hermione was sure looked messy and bushy and loathsome. Hermione then, decided to play in his games since there's no turning back from the shame she just gained. So, she smoothed his platinum blond hair that was surprisingly sleek and soft then proceeded on touching his soft pale cheeks.

"Yes my love. Now I should go to the bathroom and puke." She replied as she thankfully untangled her body with his. She then took a bath and prepared herself for a wonderful day once again that she hoped would be bearable at least. When she was ready she patiently waited for Draco while proceeded on reading her worn book-Decameron. He then disturbingly got out from the bathroom, his rosemary shampoo and some exquisite soap mingled with the air. Hermione turned to him to throw another insult when she saw that he was just wrapped in a white towel. So, his seduction exploration continues?

"Won't you be decent enough to wear clothes?" Hermione turned away from him and awkwardly continued on her drawing as she felt him draw nearer to her.

"Reading that book again, love?" He sweetly asked as his breath numbed Hermione's neck.

"Yes, Obviously? Now, I'm hungry." She exasperatedly said as she turned to him but regretted it later. Why did she have to be affected with his proximity with her? Yes, she was a virgin but she never been affected with male's proximity ever in her entire life.

"Breakfast can wait. I'm sure." He replied still continuing on his evil plans to taunt her or perhaps just to seduce her so that he could win in their deal. So that's why, but he was definitely wrong to believe that he could win over her.

"I'm just really hungry." Hermione replied as she stood up and hugged him by the neck. Draco just acquired a glint in his eyes. Now she was fully participating in their games, the games they called who would fall in love first._ Stupid wretched games._

* * *

They just got off from a Hawaiian restaurant with pushy people who unfortunately knew they were newlywed from a merciless unknown source. So, they insisted on making them participate with the restaurant's dancers hula where Hermione was forced to wear a cute hula outfit consisted of a grass skirt, a flower necklace they called lei, an anklet and wristlet and a headdress. While the unfair Draco was only obliged to wear a headdress, wristlet, anklet and lei. Hermione could also say that he was the most stubborn of them two given that he required all of the people in the restaurant to say encouraging words and do encouraging action before he stood up and participate in the dance. Although to other people, they looked entirely cute and adorable, to Draco they looked entirely shameful but the good thing was, they were in this together except that she was enjoying and smiling throughout the dance.

Now, they were in a cozy souvenir shop near the beach and Draco was truly absorbed by surfboards that Hermione bet he was weighing if he should buy them all because he spent several minutes touching it, asking the shop's assistant then go on to the other surfboard. Hermione got bored and got out of the shop with her book in her arm, she could successfully defeat boredom. She was about to walk to a bench in front of the shop when a woman called to her.

"Lady." She said and Hermione turned to her. She was an old local woman wearing a blue shirt and a very long flowery skirt sitting on another wooden bench. "Yes, you."

Hermione then walked near her thinking that she just needed help or something but she was proven wrong. The old woman instantly began to shuffle her deck of cards. And Hermione who was probably confused and curioused at the same time not bothering to leave and instead watched her to do it.

"You are an extraordinary lady with an incredible secret talent that no commoner should know without the consent of your government." She began with her heavy accent and Hermione was surprised to hear what she said. She could really read her cards well. She was about to stand up and to walk away with her, afraid to reveal the magical world's secrets when the old woman touched her hand. "No, wait. I can assure you your secret's safe with me. I've already met magical people like you, even one of your former minister himself." Hermione was stopped by that and just nodded to tell her to continue, hoping she was telling the truth.

"You and that athlete, I mean that tall blond man there all in black are newlyweds." She continued as she consulted Hermione to verify if she was correct. Yes she was. She should have been their divination professor and not the crazy Trelawney who was a avid fan of omen and deaths. "And your marriage were bonded by an agreement. An agreement to pretend, to lie, to deceive and to control. Money..."

To pretend, to lie, to deceive and to control, to control their hearts. She was entirely correct and accurate. Hermione nodded trying to hide the embarrassed expression written on her face. She looked at Draco who was still observing the surfboards, she was glad he wouldn't hear all of these.

"Plays a major and at the same time minor part in your marriage. It will keep you together and will keep you apart at the same time. So, lady I advice you be warm to him as much as you can because only you can melt his icy heart." She told Hermione as she laid a concern hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione couldn't accept that part. How could she be good and kind to him when he was the accurate and perfect definition of cruel? Besides, insulting him and fighting with him were the only things their so-called marriage was kind of exciting. The old woman then began to shuffle her cards again.

"You are intelligent and warm-hearted while he is talented and cold. But what you don't see lady is that he doesn't know he's on a mission. A mission to change and in that change you're his main weapon. All the feelings in his heart like disgust, hate, and redemption will invest into a love. Remember, there's a thin line between hate and love."

Love? If that's even possible for him to feel. Perhaps, it is, but not for her.

"Oh." The old woman said with a sweet smile stretched on her face. Hermione thought she was very peculiar indeed. Should she be thankful that the cards read good fortune to her, maybe? "Of course. Bending roads, authorizes time, and moving people."

"What?" Hermione asked out of confusion of what she just said.

"Kismet. Destiny." She answered with a smile in her face. "The emptiness that you felt in your life and in your heart would now be filled. And that wonderful ring don't ever lose that, it'll be forever yours to keep! You two will be both losers and winners in your games and if love is what you're finding then look in front of you."

Then Hermione completely engrossed with what she heard that she hoped were just lies turned to see Draco carrying a large surfboard. Love? She didn't see love. She see disgust, hate and everything bad she could barely describe. Draco smiled that fake sweet smile again at her then turn to the old woman and just nodded as if to be courteous. He had manners? What a surprise.

"By the way, it's free. Congratulations, destiny pushed you to the right one! " She whispered to Hermione before she dug her hand in her pocket to search for cash then even if Hermione couldn't and wouldn't believe half of what she said she muttered the words...

"Thank you." Then Draco pulled her by hand and led her to the beach.

"Who was that?" Draco asked her through his black sunglasses.

"None of your business." She answered quietly studying his handsome face.

_Mission? What mission, to gain fame, to become richer, to destroy her?_

_Emptiness? Yes, she was, but Draco couldn't be its cure._

_And this ring? Hermione was willing enough to throw it in the sea anytime._

_Destiny? She didn't believe in it._

_Love? Not to be found in Draco. Never. It's impossib_le.

"It is when she addressed me as the right one." Draco answered as she indulged his cold gray eyes. And Hermione can reassure the old lady that she couldn't see love in those gray vacant eyes, it was impossible, like trying to build fire out of snow. Helpless.

Right one? Definitely not.

* * *

**There. Now, I can breath. :)**

******Happy Easter to all of you! :) I hope you had a wonderful Holy week! :) So this is chapter 7 and I know it took centuries but here it is. :) I sincerely hope you like it! This was the hardest chapter to write! So here it is.. :)**  


**I must admit that this chapter was the hardest to write. Idk why.**

**Perhaps because I have no experience of Hawaii. o.O**

**And there was kind of pressure since HermioneMartinez is on Hawaii (I hope you enjoy and TC!)**

**and ****I hope I got the descriptions right or slightly appropriate atleast. hehe.**

**well readers, thanks for your support! You don't know how you inspire me so much**

**and keep me going on writing! :)**

**Thanks thanks thanks!**

**I wish you all happiness and God bless!**

**Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism and reactions are**

**very gratefully and highly appreciated and accepted.**

**So, wait for chapter 8.**

**See how Hermione can cope on living with Draco. :)**

**Ciao.**

**xoxoxo,**

**ScibblingDame**


	8. The Beast's House

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Eight: The Beast's House**

Hermione thought her horrible nightmare was over but as they came back yesterday from the beautiful islands of Hawaii, she was proven entirely wrong. Her living nightmare, as horrible it was, was yet to start. And the impatient and unwelcomed Draco Malfoy sitting in her living room was the shameful living proof.

"Not yet done there, Granger?" He calmly asked as he checked his platinum silver wristwatch then threatened to enter her small bedroom but Hermione's deadly glare made him into a stop. "Are you trying to pack your house, perhaps?" He asked with his familiar fake sweet sultry voice as he rested his back on the door frame with his arms crossed. The unending game started again.

"Will you let me, my love?" Hermione sweetly asked with her brown eyes blinking charmingly at him.

"Will it make you happy?" Draco replied with a question using again his disgusting sweet sultry voice that our obnoxious Hermione thought could be completely compared to the screeching of a chalkboard, irritating indeed. "Because, my love, that was the last thing in my long list."

Hermione paused from her slow packing to look at him and throw him one of her deadliest glare then smiled sweetly to him, he smiled at her too, but it didn't reach his cold gray eyes.

"Of course, that's not a secret but just so you know, your happiness is never on my list." Hermione answered back not losing the fake sweetness in her controlled voice.

"That's not a secret too, my love." Draco replied now truly committing violent strides to enter her room.

"Don't!" Hermione commanded with a sense of conviction in her voice.

"I just did." He replied with strong pride in his voice then totally making the angry Hermione angrier, He took another long steps with his hands in his pockets while he was intensely observing every part of her room.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you my love?" She calmly said. She could hardly believe how she managed not to punch him in the face or curse him at least. Perhaps she learned to cope up with him and his attitude. _Did Hermione just think of that?_

"Yes, but you are too." He replied smiling mischievously that made Hermione deeply sighed. Then out of the blue, the meowing Crookshanks walked near to the stationary Draco then stared at him for a long time as if deceived by his good looks.

"Oh, Crookshanks show him what you do to bad people for-" Hermione said but she was cut off by Crookshanks who was now surprisingly sending delicate soft purrs to the disgusted Draco.

"So, does this mean that this ugly cat perceived me not bad?" He said half-amused and half-disgusted as he kicked Crookshanks away who was now sleeping cozily on his shiny leather shoes.

"He's not ugly and don't even kick him like that! How dare you!" Hermione angrily yell on him, throwing him one of her old dusty shoes but Draco effortlessly avoided it with one glide.

"Yes he is and this ugly creature won't be allowed in my house." He informed as he observed one of the cheap painting in her bedroom's wall.

"Then this packing is useless. I won't leave this house without Crookshanks!" Hermione wailed like a child then stopped her packing before slowly returning some of her stuffs back to her cabinet, assuming to be stopped by Draco anytime.

"Fine but it'll be caged." But Hermione didn't dare to move, her arms crossed against her chest. Draco sighed, thinking how he managed to stay in this small room with this stubborn and bossy witch. "Okay, but it'll be only be kept in your room."

"Fair deal." The stubborn Gryffindor then proceeded in her packing.

"Bossy, virgin Gryffindor." Draco whispered more to himself but it was loud enough to be heard by Hermione.

"And you're saying?" Hermione innocently asked, stopping from her slow sluggish packing as if every piece she packed was a step closer to his dark, cruel and lonely place.

Hermione thought too that her situation now could be entirely compared to the muggle fairytale called Beauty and the Beast. It was a story of a poor lady who was forced to live with a cursed Beast in exchange for the freedom of her father. The only difference was, the beast in that fairytale changed and uplifted the curse while the beast in Hermione's story was the worst kind and untamable. Perhaps, her beast had no chance of changing at all, and wouldn't be able to turn into a handsome one. No, not handsome, her beast was strikingly handsome. The one that should be changed on him was his stinking attitude that to Hermione was the worst and strongest curse of all. Then, she thought Beauty's Beast was a lot bearable than her beast. At least, Beauty's beast had the ability to love and to change.

"I was saying you got a really messy bookshelf here." Draco partly lied, drawing her back to reality. The bookshelf was indeed messy and so impossibly overly occupied. Hermione just glared at him, and then he sat on her bed. "And a messy bedroom as well."

"You. Don't. care." Hermione answered then proceeded to her slow packing, cherishing every second in her soon to be abandoned home.

"I do, I'm your responsible Husband. Remember?" Draco teasingly replied and with the tone of his voice that Hermione thought Draco viewed their marriage as a big fat joke. "I'm liable to your every action, so I must inform you to behave as best as you can."

Then he went out of her room with the disloyal Crookshanks who following him to the kitchen, like exchanged Draco to be his new master, and with his bottlebrush tail proudly straightened up. How could Crookshanks, the smartest cat ever, trust that ferret unfortunately named Draco Malfoy? Perhaps, his ultimate good looks were his greatest weapon. Deadly deceitful weapon, indeed.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Granger. You packed your things for three hours and a half!" Draco exclaimed after he checked his platinum wristwatch that gleamed in the golden sun as well as his platinum blond hair. "And look at those bags, I can't even count them with my fingers."

Hermione just sighed as she smoothed Crookshanks who was now curled between her arms.

"I'm late for our team's practice. I can't drop you off my house. I'll just probably send Lila for you." Draco now calm suggested as he began to walk toward's the main door to exit.

"I don't even know her. Well, I can watch your team's practice." Hermione suggested, trying to look really convincing which she was not good at. "I'll behave, promise." Then she crossed fingers behind her.

Draco walked with long great strides to meet her eyes as if the truth could be read in there, then he sighed and carried three of her dozen bags by his arms then threw them strongly in his new black Mercedes Benz. After all the large bags were incredibly contained in the car, Draco looked at her from her porch with his hands on his hips.

"You want me to throw you inside the car as well, too?" He called to her then Hermione, with Crookshanks on her arms sat on the bucket seat beside Draco who was now rotating the ignition then the car turned to life.

"New car, huh? A Mercedes Benz, don't you know how many families could be fed by its worth?" Hermione calmly asked him but he was not paying attention to her. Mostly only to the road and his wristwatch.

"You're a charity babe, aren't you, Granger?" He just replied with a i-don't-care tone.

"Sort of, it doesn't hurt to share to the less fortunate." She replied while caressing the sleeping Crookshanks on her lap. "Especially if you got more than you need." Then she turned to look Draco intensely in the eyes but when he turned to her, she awkwardly shifted her gaze. Sometimes she couldn't exactly understand how his eyes could successfully get under her skin.

"I earn my own money so why can't they?" He answered in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone while turning the steering wheel to the left. "People like you only tolerate them."

"Tolerate? Don't you know that Of the 2.2 billion children in the world, 600 million are victims of extreme poverty and that every five seconds a child dies because he or she was hungry?" She reasoned out as she felt Crookshanks stretched its paws on her lap. "You don't give a damn about the world! You selfish bastard!" She threw her arms on frustratingly on the air making Crookshanks fell from her lap.

And then he got the crap out of her in just a nick of time. _Nice._

"Wow my wife knows her statistics. I'm so proud of you." Draco disappointingly replied unaffected by Hermione's emotional speech. _He's really a total beast._

Hermione then picked Crookshanks up then settled him carefully on her lap, ignoring Draco's unaffected and blood-boiling remarks. Does he even feel anything other than anger? After that, they resisted several minutes of awkward silence maybe to Hermione but entirely peaceful and serene for Draco.

"We're here." Draco finally broke the eerie silence then assisted on unbuckling her seatbelt. "Keep your promise, wife. Behave." He said in a tone parent's use before dropping their child off the school, his warm breath tingled Hermione's neck. Then he got off the car and opened Hermione's door._What a perfect gentleman. The only problem was, it was only for show._

Hermione then got off carefully and as gracefully as she could from the car with Crookshanks in her arms. Draco disgustedly eyed Crookshanks then put an arm around her waist, making him really close to her, which made Hermione a little uncomfortable. They walked into a soccer field that was very weird for Hermione. Several men of good built were actually playing and running across the field with a small number of audience. So this was how a popular and renowned Quidditch team practiced? In a soccer field, playing soccer?

"You practice here?" She finally asked awed at how their Quidditch discretion was totally way over the top. Draco just laughed at her and looked at her disbelievingly. Then still his arm around her waist, they entered through a door below the stadium and walked to a long empty hall. Then they reached a dead-end. Draco removed his arm around Hermione and that made her breath thankfully normal once again.

"Stellar Roses." He whispered to the wall and then grabbed Hermione by the arm. The wall then separated equally into two that revealed the large Quidditch stadium. There, brooms were flying and a handful of people were watching the practice. They walked to it and surprisingly they got all their attention even the Quidditch players who were on their brooms on the air landed to the ground just to meet them. Hermione should admit it that she was indeed starstrucked. They were all gorgeous in person.

"Look who's already here!" A man Hermione believed named Miles Harvey who was the unbeatable Keeper of Chudley Cannons (Draco's team) exclaimed happily at the sight of Draco. "How's Hawaii?" He asked, his hand full of his shiny and expensive-looking broom.

"It was beautiful." Draco replied then turned to Hermione and that made Hermione extremely uneasy. "But nothing's more beautiful than my wife."

Hermione then tried to fake a blush but instead she produced an awkward tight smile.

"She indeed is. Pleased to finally meet you Hermione Granger." He said then offered his free hand for a firm handshake. Hermione then accepted it. "Hope Draco's treating you right." He said as he patted Draco's shoulder. The welcoming smile on Miles's face and Draco's friendly smile indicated that perhaps they were bestfriend.

"I can't wish for more." Hermione replied shyly unsure of what to say. Miles just smiled at her then looked at Draco as if he's ready to burst of laughter in any second.

Draco then squeezed her hand gently then looked charmingly at her and in that very mere second anyone could believe that Draco was really deeply in love with her. _What a great pretender he really was._

"Wow. I smell romance." Miles then beamingly remarked. _Really? Then why couldn't Hermione?_

* * *

The constant beating of the bludger between the two teams echoed across the stadium. And several people were cheering the players as if they were really watching a real game which kind of annoyed Hermione because aside from cheering the players, they were constantly looking at her. She was just quietly sitting alone with the sleeping Crookshanks on the stadium while others were sitting in large crowds. Draco, playing quidditch was an adorable view to see which Hermione couldn't admit even to herself. Perhaps, she was blinded by her anger. _Dangerous anger that could poison anyone._

"Coffee?" A tall girl with long blonde hair asked her kindly and Hermione couldn't help but admire her ethereal beauty.

"Thanks." She accepted the hot mug of coffee from a stranger which was very unlikely of her. Perhaps, appearances are really dangerously deceiving.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you. I'm a fan." She said as she reached out her hand for a handshake which Hermione quickly accepted. She got a fan really? No, scratch that. She got a gorgeous fan. "Society needs bold and intelligent woman like you."

Being completely flattered, Hermione awkwardly took a sip from her mug.

"I'm Nadia Meyers, by the way." She informed Hermione as she smiled gloriously at her. "I'm the team's chef, sometimes nanny but most of the time their game strategist."

"Oh, you're the genius who pulled the Chudley Cannons back to the top!" Hermione couldn't help but exclaimed. She was not a fan of Quidditch but it doesn't harm to listen to Harry and Ron's stories and stupid arguments about Quidditch.

Nadia shyly laughed and then said: "Not really, we all worked our way back to the top." Her deep set of green eyes looking kindly on her. She looked like a super model rather than the unbeatable Chudley Cannons' strategist.

"Very humble of you." Hermione admiringly replied then took another sip on her mug of hot black coffee._ Ew, she hate black coffee._

Then the sleepy Crookshanks miraculously woke up and walked to the Quidditch-robe clad Draco, Draco then ignored him. He looked great in Quidditch robes, Hermione noticed but didn't want to admit. Then Draco walked gracefully to her and sat beside her, putting a muscular arm around her shoulder while drinking from a bottle of water.

"So, you two finally met, huh?" Draco blankly said looking from Hermione to Nadia.

"Yes, Draco. And I must say, you're very lucky on her." She replied smiling kindly at Hermione, Hermione then couldn't help but to return the smile.

"But she's the luckiest on me." Draco then replied with his as-a-matter-of-fact tone. As a response, Nadia and Hermione smiled that I-know-what-you're-thinking smile.

"Very humble of you Draco." Nadia then sarcastically replied as Crookshanks settled on Draco's feet.

"Indeed." He amusingly replied then asked, "Why does this ugly cat of yours always following me around?" Draco whispered annoyingly on her ear but loud enough for Nadia to hear.

"It's because he never seen anyone as handsome as you." Hermione partly lied but Draco's teasing smile made her uncomfortable enough to finish her coffee in a gulp. _Did she just really perceive Draco as handsome? No, he's a beast._

"Makes sense." Draco then replied sweetly on her as he caressed her tainted right cheek.

"Ehem!" Miles fake cough pulled them both to reality. Miles was standing while putting a friendly arm around Nadia. They were both beaming at them as if they just did something funny. "People here, hello!"

"What?" Draco asked sounding very annoyed but the cool and playful Miles only smiled at him.

"Did these two beautiful ladies already met? If not, well. Let me take the spotlight. Hermione, this is Nadia, Draco's ex-girlfriend." Miles happily informed as if the information was insignificant like 'Hey, the weather's fine. It's sunny.'

"Miles, you stupid git!" Nadia insulted him between laughs.

Draco just laughed too and playfully punched Miles on the chest then held Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thanks for informing my wife Miles." Draco then told Miles sarcastically.

* * *

"Is Nadia a muggle?" Hermione couldn't help but wonder as soon as Draco started the car's engine. Draco looked at her then soaked himself into silence. "She's just wearing muggle clothes naturally and she said she can't ride brooms." Hermione asked once again trying to break the silence but Draco still was as quiet as ever.

"She's your ex-girlfriend? Why did you two break up?" Hermione shot another question again that to Draco was perfectly annoying. "You were lucky to have her as your girlfriend." She added as she pet Crookshanks.

"Stop being nosy, Granger." Draco simply replied without even looking at her. It somehow annoyed Hermione when Draco kept on being mysterious. _He was her husband, so why should he keep secrets?_

"I was just asking." Hermione muttered more to herself then after several minutes, she finally got the answers on him. _Incredible._

"She's a muggle and been my girlfriend for three years." He finally confessed quietly. Three years? That was long.

"Wow, she resisted someone like you." Hermione said amused of how Nadia survived three years with the unbearable beastly Draco. That woman kept on making Hermione admire her. Draco didn't answer her insult and just focused on his driving. "Your manor is still far from here."

"Who said I'm living on the manor?" Draco blankly replied casting cold side-glances at her. _What a relief!_

"Really?" Hermione was so happy that she absently clapped her hands. Draco smiled but didn't look at her then confirmed...

"Really."

"I thought a rich spoiled-brat like you would live in his parent's manor 'til you're seventy." Hermione insulted once again. She was somehow determined to get the crap out of him after the good news.

"You bet." Draco just simply muttered perhaps he's not in the mood to argue? Hermione then shifted her body towards him and moved her face closer to him, close enough to see his irises. "What are you doing, Granger?"

"I told you don't call me Granger. We're married, remember?" She then informed him again then looked at her reflection on his cold gray eyes.

"Unfortunately, we are! I'm driving for Merlin's sake!" He angrily exclaimed as he tried to concentrate on the highway road but that didn't stop the mischievous Hermione.

"I will refrain from this if you promise not to keep secrets from your wife again." She told her then pinched his nose repeatedly.

"Shit!" Draco cursed and Hermione didn't know if she should be offended because it might be her, he's cursing or the highway road.

"Do you promise?" Hermione asked once again laughing at her own deeds then poked Draco's cheeks repeatedly.

"Granger, stop this!" Draco exclaimed once again but that didn't stop Hermione even if Draco's free hand keep on pushing Hermione to her seat.

"Just promise." Hermione said within suppressed laughs then pinched Draco's nose._ She was really enjoying this._

"Crap! Okay I promise! Now will you stop being so childish?" Draco angrily remarked, punched the poor steering wheel, then looked fiercely to the laughing Hermione.

"I'm not being childish!" Hermione then said between suppressed laughs that made Draco even angrier.

"You are! We might get into an accident because of you!" Draco then shouted at her but Hermione didn't take him seriously. She was very happy to get the crap out of him.

"I know you're a good driver, Draco. I trust in you." Hermione then seriously told him then ran her fingers through her platinum blond hair. "Nadia said you became a car racer. Is that true?" She asked seriously.

"True but only for a year." He replied calmly. _Now, she got him talking. Nice._

"She also said that you are scared of cute and squishy panda bears." Hermione then blankly said as she tried to look apologetically on Draco.

"Right." He confirmed then realization hit him then he looked at her confusingly, "What?"

* * *

"Granger. Wake up, wake up." Draco shook Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione looked at him and the sight of him made her blinded by his shiny platinum blond hair. "We're here."

Then Hermione rubbed her eyes and smoothed her yellow sundress. She got off the car and followed Draco to the car's compartment where he hastily and mercilessly threw Hermione's bags on the ground.

"Careful!" Hermione protested as she grabbed a bag free from his hand then picked the bags that were thrown on the ground. "Wow." She couldn't help to mutter as she turned her back and saw his or should she say their house?

It was a bungalow but very large house that had an incredible and modern architecture. The kind of house that you could only see on lifestyle magazine and on the internet. From the very sight of the house, there won't be a doubt that the owner was entirely rich. The lawn was large enough to park ten cars vertically. It also had a nice and magnificent three-tiered fountain on the center that were the only ancient-looking. Perhaps, because of the little radiant angels intricately decorated on it. It was also circled by delicate red rose bushes that looked very well tend of.

The black roof of the house was aristocratic and sharp on the edges and the protective black gate were very high and sharp too. The clear windows of the house were large and rectangular in black frame and the double large black door were wide enough to let his Mercedes Benz in. The bricks of the house were marvelously marble white and Hermione couldn't help but admire the house's black and white scheme. Although the house lacked in color, it was inviting and oddly friendly. Which was very weird. Maybe because of the wide lawn that were planted with beautiful flowers and tall green trees.

"Come on, Granger." Draco told her boringly while carrying four of her bags two in each arms. She followed him with Crookshanks exasperatingly trying to get out of her arms. Then, the orange large cat followed Draco with his tail bottled up as if this house was his. When they entered the large house, Hermione couldn't help but admire and be fascinated more by it's interior. All furnitures were in a shade of black, white and gray, complementing the pure white painted walls.

A black large leather L-shaped sofa, clad with silky white and gray pillows, welcomed them with a flat LCD TV in front of it. Beside the sofa was white end tables with a vase of red live roses on top. A pastel gray fur carpet were laid on the floor just between the LCD TV and the sofa. Beautiful paintings were spread artistically on the wall and an expensive chandelier made the room even more brighter and white. In that spot, Hermione could see the black and white dining table and chairs with an elf dusting it. Then the small elf ran excitedly to them.

"Master! Master finally came home!" She exclaimed in a squeaky high-pitched voice. "Leyla cannot wait until master come home!" Then she hugged Draco on the leg which sort of made Hermione nervous because in that very moment, she thought Draco would kick her away or do anything bad to her but surprisingly he didn't.

"Leyla, this is Hermione. She is my wife." Draco casually informed to the smiling elf. The elf then turned to Hermione and bowed at her.

"Leyla will serve mistress to her best efforts! Mistress can trust Leyla with all mistress's heart! Leyla is happy to serve mistress!" She then happily informed the S.P.E.W founder Hermione. Hermione just kindly smiled at her with clear plans of starting the S.P.E.W's vision and mission on her.

"I'm happy and pleased to meet you, Leyla. Please just call me Hermione, I prefer it." She kindly replied to the cheerful elf. Draco, on her side, loudly grunted, maybe fed up with her S.P.E.W intentions.

"No, Mistress! A good elf cannot call his master in the first name, mistress!" Leyla informed her with a frown. Hermione then was disappointed, perhaps S.P.E.W could really bring her to nowhere. Draco, teasingly laughed at her then whispered...

"Don't even try, my love." The offended at the same time disappointed Hermione then carried the heavy bags but failed because they were heavier than her. She was about to fall when Draco gracefully and thankfully caught her in his arms. "Careful love." But instead of politely thanking him, she punched Draco's arms and walked away.

"Ouch." Draco said sarcastically, suppressing a teasing smile. In a moment or two, he led her to the wide hall that were decorated with paintings of the sky, a nude girl, mountains, sea, tigers and lots more. Then they've reached its dead end that showed three plain black doors.

"That's your room in the middle." He informed her as he violently dropped off her heavy bags. "And this is my room." He said as he pointed to the door on the left.

"We're not sharing a bedroom?" Hermione confusingly asked. _She should be glad, shouldn't she?_

"Obviously. Unless..." He began as he violently took long strides towards her, making her walked away from him as fast as she could. Just then her head bumped hardly on the wall. Then the cruel, violent, stupid, mean and loathsome Draco stretched his arms against the wall, frighteningly caging her. He then, led his face down to hers, their lips an inch apart. "You want to." He continued as his breaths tingled Hermione's parted lips.

"Back off, Draco." Hermione whispered weakly, totally empowered by his taunting. His steel gray eyes casting her hazel one's with a shivering cold that kind of froze her soul. Draco smiled, a cruel wicked smile.

"Where's the power, Granger? Where's the hatred? Where's the brave Hermione I know?" He wickedly added not breaking his powerful eye contact. And as Hermione tried not to break the contact, she shamefully saw her frightened face on his eyes. On that cold gray eyes. "I think she's gone." And that made Hermione fueled by anger and courage. She strongly pushed him away but that was not enough to make him budge.

"Didn't even feel it." Draco said, Hermione then punched him harder and harder.

"Was that even a punch?" Draco provoked her again. She then punched him the hardest that she could. "I think you're tired."

"I'm not! I hate you! No, I loathe you! I despise you!" Hermione angrily yelled at him as she punched him strongly on the chest.

"Well, same to you." He blankly replied as he effortlessly pinned her wrists against the cold stone wall.

"You're a good-for-nothing git!" Hermione insulted him once again, instead trying to hurt him by words. "Bastard!"

"Thanks." He replied as he melted her hazel eyes with his gray ones.

"Why won't you fight?" Hermione asked him furiously. "Why not call me mudblood? You're good at it, right?"

"Sleep now." He calmly authorized freeing her then walked away. The angry Gryffindor followed him, trying to catch up with his strides. "Why, want a goodnight kiss, perhaps?" As he turned to her.

Then he suddenly pushed her gently against the wall and lifted her chin. As Hermione tried to slap him right straight to his face, his lips landed straight right through hers, sending volts through her paralyzed body. First it was just a kiss, a simple passive kiss but then Draco's kisses began to be passionately good. Violent fluttering butterflies began to terrorized her stomach. And as hard as Hermione tried to resist from that passionate kiss, she found herself devoured into more. Then out of the sudden she felt her hands absently run through his smooth blond hair, pushing his face closer to her. And as he continued to kiss her, she saw him smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting this fanfic! I really hope you like this chapter! Let me know. :) Comments, constructive criticisms, suggestions, and reactions are very welcomed and highly appreciated! Reading reviews inspires me to write even more! Thanks for the inspiration and God bless! I wish you all happiness! THANKS THANKS THANKS! Watch out for chapter 9: Rita Skeeter my dears, guess what'll be! So watch out for it! :)**

**xoxo,**

**Scribbling Dame :)**


	9. Tell me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Nine: Mixing Hate with Love**

The warmth of the sun peeking on the windows blinded the sleeping Hermione as she opened her eyes but what she saw blinded her more than anything or anyone could. His wet blond hair that gleamed gloriously on the radiant rays of the sun, his gray cold eyes that Hermione wished could be melted by the sun and the obvious smirk playing in the corners of his lips.

Lips, that dangerous attractive and inviting lips that inevitably reminded Hermione of the shameful things she didn't want to remember for her entire life, their kiss.

"Good morning, my love." Draco greeted Hermione as he was sitting on the edge of her bed, playing with a lock of her morning rampage hair. She didn't see him for three days and she thought that three days would eventually help her get rid of her embarrassment or guilt. That made her actually fell for his deadly snares. _How stupid she was!_

"What are you doing here?" Hermione annoyingly asked him. He was gone for long three days then he would just appear all of a sudden in her room._What a good day!_

"Greeting you a good morning." Draco sweetly replied cupping her cold cheeks. "I've missed you." Then he began to trace her lips slowly and that involuntarily sent electricity through the course of Hermione's body so she pushed his hands away.

"Don't fool me Draco. What do you want?" She angrily responded as she tried to read anything from his cold gray eyes but they were blank.

"Why so grumpy, wife?" Draco teasingly replied, an attractive smile stretched on his lips. Then he moved closer to her putting his hand on hers, massaging it. "I just want to spend this morning with you. Let's jog."

"Why?" Was all Hermione could mutter. He's quite athletic, wasn't he?

"You need to be attractive for me." Draco replied as he stood up and stretched his muscular arms. "You're losing to our deal, just so you know."

Hermione stood up, trying to meet his eyes but she failed. Was Draco telling her that she was falling in love with him? It was impossible.

"Bollocks. It's impossible to like you." She retorted as she stepped closer to him. "Or love you." Then she tried to menacingly look at his eyes but her gentle eyes couldn't do better than his gray ones.

Draco laughed loudly as he ran his hand on his platinum blond hair then tilted Hermione's chin, surprisingly driving his beautiful face down to hers.

"I hope you're telling the truth." Draco said as he smiled so sweetly to her.

"I am." Hermione replied quickly trying to sound so confident and hoping she really was.

"That's the spirit." Draco said as he cupped Hermione's now tainted cheeks.

* * *

"Can't we rest for a minute or two?" Hermione exhaustingly asked crouching near the street's lamp post. "I'm tired." Then she tried to catch her uncatchable breath.

Draco jogged near her with a triumphant smile on his face. His white shirt drenched with sweat but still, he looked so gorgeous than ever. Then he crouched next to her and put down his face near, trying hard to suppress a laugh. Maybe a sight of her was funny enough for him or he was just that cruel.

"What? You're tired already?" He said as he handed her a bottle of water. "We've only covered three kilometers. There's six more."

Hermione drank the water in a gulp and she was sure Draco was enjoying this moment. Could he blame her for being not so athletic and being a couch potato and a bookworm instead? Then Draco grabbed a towel from his pocket or wherever he pulled it then rubbed it gently on Hermione's sweaty face. He could really be a perfect gentleman and a perfect husband but what he could do really the best was to be a perfectly good pretender. Hermione then grabbed the towel from his hand then helped herself.

"Don't tell me you're quitting?" Draco asked her, laughing. "That's not the Hermione Granger I know."

Hermione glared very darkly to him, probably challenged by his words. She then gathered all her remaining energy then stood up and jogged. Draco then effortlessly caught up with her, smiling as he did so.

"Well, that's the Granger I know." Draco breathed next to her, smiling as he instantly outran her. Hermione, then tried as hard as she could to catch him, gladly he willingly slowed down. Then they broke into a slow walk which was very relieving to the exhausted Hermione. Draco then held her hands gently, kissing her knuckles. "You continue to really amuse me, Hermione."

Hermione. Why did her name sound so sweet on his lips?

"I don't know we're on first name basis now." Hermione said mostly to herself. Draco just then smiled very sweetly. And she was surprised that for the first time, it reached his eyes.

"You can call me, Draco." He said as he pulled his hand away from hers then jogged away. "I prefer it."

_Wow. They were really on first name basis now._

"Draco." She whispered to herself, it felt so foreign and delightful at the same time. "Draco." She whispered once again, she was grateful he was a meter away because she was having a good time whispering his name. And she didn't know exactly why.

After several minutes, Hermione who was very tired was beginning to be frantically curious again.

"Mal-, Draco, why did you choose to live in a muggle village?" Hermione asked Draco as she tried to catch up with him. Draco then turned around, jogging backwardly as he did so.

"To keep a low profile, Grang-, Hermione." Draco answered.

As Hermione was about to answer, a group of school girls that were walking the different direction turned around to look at Draco, giggling and swooning with admiring eyes as he passed them by. Low profile, huh?

"Well, just so you know, you're not doing great at it." Hermione replied as Draco paused to make a stop.

"Why did you say so?" Draco asked, looking confused. His gray eyes wandering along the street, perhaps searching for paparazzis, his hands resting defiantly on his hips.

"Don't mind me." Hermione swiftly said as she jogged away. And very much to her amusement and Draco's amusement she stumbled on the flat ground. Aw, that hurt.

Draco quickly ran to her side, crouching next to her, checking her battered wounded left knee. Then he frowned as he looked at her. Hermione sweetly smiled as a response, trying to hide the pain that was the effect of her clumsiness. Draco rolled his eyes.

"How can't I mind you?" Draco muttered as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Can you walk? Ugh, Never mind." Draco said as he stood up then carried the reluctant Hermione on his back.

"I can walk, Mal-, Draco." Hermione breathed behind Draco's neck.

"Don't you want this? This is romantic right? Giving a girl a piggy back ride." Draco replied as he pulled Hermione's wrist to tighten them around his neck. Hermione laughed. Yes, this was romantic but she never thought Draco think of these things. "I watched it in the movies."

"Sure this is romantic." Hermione replied as she rested her chin on the curve of his shoulder, feeling heat crawled to her cheeks. Draco laughed then said…

"You're kind of heavy, Grang-, Hermione." Draco said as he supported her leg's that were extending forward on his waist. Then, if this was his idea of a low-profile, he was completely wrong because in that moment they had everyone's head turned, especially girls who probably envied her being Draco's wife.

"I'll come back. Stay here." Draco told Hermione as he settled her into a park's bench. Hermione nodded and then he was gone. Her wounds were not that deep but she was quite sure that she somehow damaged her ankle. She then regretted being so clumsy that she bruised herself. How could she ever be attractive for him for her to win their deal? All she had was resistance and control not to fall in love with him. Given that, perhaps, it was impossible to make him fall in love her. _It was hopeless._

Then he came with a bottle of something, cotton, a box of Band-aid and a bottle of water in his hands that he probably bought in a nearby convenience store. He sat next to her pulling her wounded leg on his lap. Then he examined it.

"I can take care of myself." Hermione assured him as she grabbed the bottle of Betadine in his hand but she failed as he pulled his hands away from hers.

"Really? A woman who just stumbled on the flat ground can take care of herself?" Draco said with a hint of insult in his voice. Hermione then eyed him angrily as Draco cleansed her wounds.

"I can do this on my own." Hermione retorted as she attempted to grab the bottle of Betadine but once again she failed.

"Let me do the honors, Hermione." Draco replied, now pouring a handful of alcohol on cotton then rubbed it on Hermione's wound.

"Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed pushing Draco's hand away but Draco continued on violently cleaning (or more of like, making it worse) her wound with cotton soaked with alcohol.

"There it's done." Draco said as he poured Betadine on another small ball of cotton.

"It's just a wound, Mal-, Draco." Hermione informed the busy Draco.

Draco seductively smiled and Hermione was scared that the smile was beginning to be addictive. "Exactly, I don't want your family and friends to assault me of physical injury." He said as he gently rubbed the cotton on Hermione's bruise. "I married you completely unharmed, so when the contract's over, I'll bring you back completely unharmed."

That made Hermione slightly blush. "Rita Skeeter is the only person I know that makes big issues out of small things." She replied with a laugh.

"Definitely. We're doing an interview tomorrow." Draco seriously replied as he stuck a band-aid decorated with red hearts on Hermione's wounded knee. "With Rita Skeeter."

"What? I don't like her!" Hermione exclaimed as she kicked her badly injured leg out of a stupid reflex. "Ouch."

Draco then teasingly smiled at her. He was in a good mood, wasn't he?

"She made a point that she doesn't like you too." Draco replied as he twisted the cap of the bottle of water then eyed Hermione convincingly.

Hermione ignored that obvious fact and scrutinized Draco instead. "Why didn't you ask me first?" Hermione asked, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Should I have?" Draco asked slightly surprised.

"Of course. Why do you ever want an interview with that monster?" Hermione asked him, her brown eyes staggered with rigid annoyance.

"I'm fame hungry, remember?" Draco replied seriously, moving closer to her face with his eyes intensely melting Hermione's. It made Hermione break their eye contact.

"Right. I will do the interview." Hermione breathed then drew her face away from Draco. "If you go watch a movie in the mall with me." Draco slightly twitched his eyebrow and eyed Hermione disbelievingly.

"Mall, seriously?" Draco asked her, disbelieving.

"Yes, that's the muggle version of Diagon Alley." Hermione clarified.

"I know what it is." Draco retorted. "Why the mall, of all the places, Grang-, Hermione."

"I miss going to the mall." Hermione honestly said as she twisted a lock of hair in her forefinger. "Now, you agree or not?" Then she eyed him charmingly.

"I don't know. Why are you always this stubborn, Grang-, Hermione." Draco retorted sounding really tired as he eyed the wounded Hermione who was still as stubborn as ever.

"I'm not stubborn. I just want some reward after having that gruesome interview." Hermione replied.

"Like a child having ice cream after her tooth had been plucked out by the dentist." Draco laughed and Hermione thought his laugh sounded good. "Very childish."

"Wow. Genius comparison." Hermione spat as she began to stand up, ignoring her injured leg.

"You're quite fond of deals, aren't you, Grang-, Hermione?" Draco asked him with amusement in his voice then extended his hand. "You got yourself a deal. I don't have a choice, anyway." Hermione then turned around and accepted his hand for a firm handshake.

* * *

The lovely couple or so they seemed was two hours earlier in their appointment. They were now sitting side by side in a a fancy restaurant that to Hermione was an omen and a shameful remembrance of not-so-good memories. The restaurant was nonetheless named La Marchesa. Hermione couldn't and wouldn't admit that she was very nervous. Then he reminded her again with their false stories.

"Remember, we met again in February seventeen, four years ago in a friend's birthday party. His name is Martin Klein, He's a common friend of ours." He said cooly as he rotated a glass of red wine in his hands.

"Is he real, I mean, does he really exists?" Hermione couldn't help but frantically wonder, she looked in his eyes, searching for answers. "You know how investigative Rita Skeeter can be." Draco then threw her a proud look with his lips stretched into a playful smile.

"He does." He replied as he dropped his glass on the table. "I paid for him and he actually hosted his birthday party four years ago and even invited me there."

Hermione smirked. "Oh. Wonders of money." She replied with a hint of insult in her voice.

Draco turned to her and slightly narrowed his gray eyes. "When she asked how I proposed to you, tell her exactly how I did." Then he picked his glass of wine again and took a sip.

"You probably have the world circled in your hands, right?" Hermione asked attempting to beat the crap out of him, as she always did. "Why don't you try to bribe Rita Skeeter then so that we don't need to tell these lies anymore?" She then tried to stab him with her deadliest glare but just as she expected, she lost. Draco then moved his face violently close to her, piercing her eyes with his gray orbs. Then he suddenly began to trace Hermione's eyebrow slowly.

"Don't get me starting." Draco whispered on Hermione's ear then twisted a lock of her hair around his forefinger. "Now, let's get back." As he lean on his chair then crossed his legs. "If she ask you about our honeymoon, tell her it's too private to tell."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and snatched Draco's glass of wine, the finished it in a gulp. The surprised and somehow amused Draco looked disbelievingly at Hermione and snatched the glass away.

"Grang-, Hermione!" Draco nagged at her then surprisingly added. "Want more?" Draco asked after the shock dissolved but before Hermione could open her mouth to answer, he poured wine into the glass then handed it to hers. "Take it in sips." He suggested as he lowered his head. Hermione then did what he suggested. And the wine tasted really delicious.

"You know, I've never accepted Rita Skeeter's proposal to interview me after the war." Hermione informed him as she put the glass of wine on the table gently. "Perhaps, I've been traumatized. People sending me cursed letters, hate mails, name it. All because of her lies." Hermione now sounded so weak that she made Draco tucked a loose strand of her hair into her ear.

"Don't worry, I got you." Draco assured her with fake sweetness in his velvet voice that in that moment, Hermione wished he was telling the absolute truth.

* * *

Her curly blond stiff hair in a messy updo, green silk robes with fake furs at collars and sleeves, eyeglasses with fake rhinestones and crocodile-skin handbag made Hermione's heart thumped a little louder. It was Rita Skeeter and she didn't really change through the years except that her forever painted red nails are now painted neon blue. She then smiled at them then shook Draco's hands then Hermione's reluctantly. Hermione then wondered if the ministry of magic had already learned that she was an animangus or not. A good indication that she haven't really took her job seriously because if she did, she must have known. Given the fact that she was one of the most outstanding employee of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures until she resigned which she was very happy about.

"How lovely you two look together!" She exclaimed as she took her seat and Hermione could hear a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Draco then held Hermione's hand secretly under the table and Hermione stabbed him secretly with look of intense anger. "You must be really in love."

_Sarcasm. Sarcasm. Sarcasm._

The greatest pretender of all pretenders smiled sweetly at Hermione with intense eyes of undoubted love. Hermione managed to return the smile cupping his cheeks as she did so.

"I shouldn't have questioned that." Rita Skeeter beamed as she fixed her eyeglasses on the bridge of her nose. "Now, let's get started." Then her ever reliable quick-quotes quill withdrew from her bag, its green feathers was a pain in the eye as it floated in the air together with a small pad of paper.

Hermione then quietly took a deep breath, praying that the interview would be somehow endurable. Then, she felt Draco squeezed her hand in a reassuring way.

"How does being married feel?" Rita Skeeter asked. Hermione was absently fidgeting on her seat and was still holding hands with the calm and confident Draco.

"The feeling was really insane. I am filled with extreme bliss, love, excitement and contentment and all of these is because of a special person." Draco said calmly then he looked intensely at Hermione. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled at him as sweet and as genuine as she could. Perhaps, he really meant it when he said that he got her._ What a huge relief!_

"That's just so sweet!" Rita Skeeter pretended to be very happy then turned to Hermione with a tiger's glare. "How about you?"

Hermione straightened herself and smiled confidently thinking she could really do this. She was the smartest witch of her age, so what was all about the fuss?

"It's a wonderful feeling when you wake up beside the man you love and that simple thing makes you happy through the day." Hermione replied with a fake sweet smile plastered across her face. Then she noticed the quill etched her words on the pad. And she badly hoped that what she exactly said was what it exactly written.

"I understand you." Rita told Hermione and that made Hermione's eyebrow twitched a little. Did Rita Skeeter ever marry or ever love someone? Maybe not because she was deeply and was passionately love her job more than her morals to ever marry someone. Then Rita Skeeter regained her composure then asked again..."How did you two met? Tell the readers."

"We were schoolmates and batchmates in Hogwarts." Draco blankly replied as he rotated the glass of wine in his hand.

"Oh. Then did you like her since then?" Rita asked looking really curious while looking at Hermione maliciously.

"No. We actually hate each other back then." Draco answered sounding really bored.

"Then how did you end up loving each other?" Rita questioned with a high-pitched voice perhaps to wake up the bored Draco Malfoy.

"Hate can't exist without the presence of love like darkness can't exist without light." Draco metaphorically replied and that made Hermione somehow impressed that she genuinely smiled to Draco and he in return, smiled with his seductive lopsided smile.

"Right." Rita said probably convinced then she turned to Hermione. "How did Draco propose to you?"

Hermione smiled trying to hide her irritation. "He did it in this restaurant. We were up for a dinner and then he suddenly dropped in one knee and asked my hand for marriage. It was really public since we got all the attention, people were applauding when I said yes."

"Oh. So this restaurant has a sentimental value on both of you." Rita Skeeter realized as she turned her head left to right to take a view of the whole restaurant. "To Draco, how did you know that she is the perfect one for you?"

Draco turned to Hermione then lowered his head to hide a smile. "I don't know. It's just that whenever I look at her, I see perfection." He answered as he turned to look Rita genuinely in the eye. "I think she's my kind of perfection."

Then the lovely couple turned to look at each other then smile falsely but oh-so sweetly. Perhaps, being totally affected by their over the top romance or maybe being totally envious of them, Rita Skeeter coughed to announce her presence.

"So, people were totally shocked when you announced your wedding. Your relationship had been private for years." Rita Skeeter then smiled mischievously at them. "So spare this. When will you have kids and how many?"

Ugh, this interview was really getting under Hermione's and as she noticed, Draco's skin too.

"We've been planning to have kids when we're twenty-eight." Draco said smiling. "And as to how many, I wanted seven to assemble a Quidditch team of my own." Draco seriously said then Rita and Hermione both looked disbelievingly to him. Seven? Then Draco gratefully laughed indicating that he was just joking.

"You got me there." Rita honestly remarked then shot another question. "To Mrs. Malfoy, being a legendary part of the golden trio who fought against you-know-who or must I say, since he's dead Voldemort, how did you promote muggleborn rights?"

So, now the topic was about blood lineage. _Hermione could exactly point out what the next question would be._

"I actually promoted a law that focuses on muggleborn rights and privileges against prejudice." She replied as she pierced Draco with this-is-exactly-a-law-against-people-like-you glare. Draco then laughed quietly. "Beside from that, I promoted Elfish rights too, it's called S.P.E.W."

"S.P.E.W?" Rita Skeeter repeated confusingly then ignored her remark about elfish rights. Poor Hermione. "Now, Draco, your blood lineage is consist of pure-blooded witches and wizards. Your family also, especially your respected father Lucius Malfoy, supported blood purity among magical people. So here's the question, do you think marrying a _smart and beautiful_ muggleborn like Hermione will affect your relationship with your family especially with your father?" She added with a concerned and kind voice as she looked to Hermione like Hermione'd been informed that she would be sent directly to Azkaban.

"I don't honestly know how to answer that question. All I know is..." He began as he looked directly to Hermione with such intensity that Hermione checked if she have been melted then he added. "She's the greatest decision that I ever make and I can't imagine my life without Hermione."

* * *

They were positioned in a half-full parking lot inside Draco's car with its engine off and with Draco clutching the steering wheel. While Hermione, on the other hand was waiting impatiently for him to speak up. Then Hermione released a deep breath and turned to him.

"Don't you have any plan to get out of this car?" Hermione asked annoyingly.

Draco cocked his head then gazed at her seriously and intensely the way he always did that never failed to melt Hermione's deep set of brown. Because his eyes were like raging fire that were quickly burning her in the inside. He then let out a sigh then ran his hand on his blond hair. After that, he got off from the car the opened the car's door for Hermione while offering his hand for support. The ever peevish Hermione ignored his hand that made Draco slightly offended.

"You sure about this?" Draco asked his eyes looked somehow hopeful. Or perhaps it was only a trick of the light.

"Surer than sure." Hermione said in a very amused voice then walked in front of Draco to meet his eyes. But, Hermione realized it was a mistake. "Why my dear husband, are you planning to break our deal?" Hermione said without looking at his eyes.

"I'm not." Draco defended as he moved closer to Hermione. "It's just that-, Nevermind. Let's go." Then he grabbed Hermione's hand then started to walk swiftly that Hermione walked faster as twice as he did.

Inside the mall people were coming in different directions and the cautious Draco wore his heavy tinted eyeglasses then said...

"Lead the way."

Hermione smiled secretly, enjoying the moment where Draco actually was vulnerable and it was in her world.

With her hand in his hand, different sort of women who was actually attracted by Draco twitched insultingly an eyebrow on her followed by a head-to-toe insulting look. But Hermione must admit she was enjoying pissing these women off and because of that she had a slight courage to be 'fakely' affectionate to Draco by stopping right in front of the these jealous women and kissed Draco in the lips swiftly.

"What's that for?" Draco surprisingly asked, his eyebrows ceased in confusion.

"I just want to annoy these women who were swooning at you." Hermione whispered while strongly fighting to stop her lips from curling to a smile. As a response, Draco bent down his head and laughed.

"Being quite possessive, love?" Draco replied but before Hermione could talk and defend herself, Draco kissed her.

As their lips separated from each other, Hermione could see from the corner of her eyes that the women that belittled her were now whispering in each other and was still, looking insultingly at her. Guess, Hermione couldn't change that but atleast, she annoyed and made them jealous in some way.

They continued walking, still holding hands, Draco turning several heads and Hermione was almost being insulted mentally by jealous women. But what could ruin this day more than Rita Skeeter? It was just that the thought of watching a muggle movie with the mudblood loathing Draco was a total joy booster for Hermione. _Or was it just her excuse?_

"Get us ticket. And oh, popcorns." Hermione commanded Draco as she sat on a bench infront of the movie house, her legs crossed. Draco eyebrow twitched and his lips began to curl.

"Am I your-, Okay." He surprisingly replied and then proceeded to the popcorn stand. That made Hermione wonder if he's okay because he seemed so abnormally meek. _But should she care? Of course not. _Then maybe the real Draco had finally wake up, He walked to Hermione with his arrogant stance and stood in front of her, his hands resting on his hips. Hermione, in that moment was already preparing her defenses and offenses. But sometimes Draco was just really unpredictable. Being with him was like waiting for snow during summer.

"What drinks do you want?" He surprisingly and calmly asked.

Hermione smiled. "coke light."

Draco then nodded and walked away but Hermione stopped him.

"Draco." That sounded foreign. "What movie do you like to watch? I'll get the tickets." She volunteered.

He cocked his head and frown.

"Anything except those weird fairytale drugged crap movies." He answered then walked away.

* * *

Except those. Well, except specifically when came from Draco's mouth meant 'especially'. So the ever hesitant Draco was dragged by the very excited Hermione inside the theatre. Practically, it was good that the chick-flick movie was yet to start. When they settled on their seat in the middle row, Draco was yawning or just practically faking yawns. Then the movie thankfully started but that was just a sign of omen to Draco. He hated movies like these. Those movies that were full of lies about love. That love always ends with a happy fairytale cheesy ending, that love was a string that bound two people by cosmic significance and that love was enough to make two people go through their life let alone the other things. Love was stupid. It was a wretched invention and fantasy of man. They were just lying to themselves. Poor people. And perhaps, those people include Hermione as she was very absorbed by the movie. She was smiling, blushing, crying and most embarrassingly sobbing hard and loud but she could not blame her, she was not alone. Most women on that theatre were very absorbed with the movie while he was just enjoying his own movie. His movie was a lot more tolerable than the one in the big wide screen. His movie was Hermione, the ever emotional Hermione.

"We should stop this." The actor in the movie said.

"Why? I love you. We love each other." The actress answered, stopping back her tears while touching the actor's cheeks.

"But love's not enough." He whispered.

"But love's the reason we've been fighting for so long!" She cried.

"And it's the reason we already hurt so many people." He calmly replied, inching away from her.

The woman sighed. "I love you. Don't leave me." She pleaded.

"I should. You're better without me." Then the man walked away, took three big steps then after a couple of seconds, he ran back to her and hugged her tightly then ran back to her and kissed her. _Cliché._

Then he almost forgot to keep attentive to his own enjoyable and most entertaining movie than that was starred by Hermione, only her. She was crying, her handkerchief wet from tears and she was chorused by other people too. Draco couldn't help but laugh. She turned to him with an angry glare and rolled her eyes then let herself be absorbed by the movie again. She was wasting away those tears that were greatly caused by that predictable stupid movie. That was when Draco finally pretended to be a gentleman and gave her his black handkerchief. At first, she was very hesitant, eyeing him like he had just put a curse on his handkerchief and that suspicion lasted long so Draco himself, wiped away those tears. That was easy but for Draco it was indeed hard; hard because he was trying so hard to suppress his smile.

Finally, the movie had thankfully ended before Draco could sleep out of boredom. He patiently waited for Hermione outside the female bathroom. Lots of girls were looking and smiling at him and he smiled back but didn't entertain them afterwards. She got out of the bathroom, her eyes swollen from crying so hard but still she looked very funny to him.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Draco decided to start the talking while taking her hand with his.

"Yeah, I did." He answered honestly if she referred to his movie—watching her smile, cry and laugh. Well, he seriously did.

"Really?" Hermione sounded so surprised perhaps because that was not part of her plan.

* * *

"Aren't you hungry?" Draco hopingly asked as Hermione unfortunately decided to play in the arcade in the mall.

"Not when I'm looking at these cute toys!" Hermione exclaimed as she pointed to the stuff toys inside the _claw machine. _"They look like Crookshanks!"

Draco rolled his eyes and walked nearer to her and observed what she was pointing at.

"Indeed. They were as hideously ugly as your cat is." He replied sounding so bored.

Hermione ignored him and put tokens in the claw machine and miserably failed on hooking the toy and on getting her toy. She tried again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again, looking very determined while Draco was bored on her helpless act. Then, Hermione sighed and looked at him looking hopeless and miserable after realizing she was helpless and hopeless.

"I can't believe I wasted money on that stupid cheating machine." She said blankly then pulled Draco by the hand away from that claw machine contained with pure evilness and absolute zero hope. Just then a ten-year old boy effortlessly won against the claw machine and got his own Crookshanks stuff toy. _What a shame! They were beaten by a ten-year old._

Perhaps, used to success, Draco could not accept this defeat so he murdered the machine by desperately trying again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again but like Hermione, he intensely and miserably failed. So, did this mean that even Gryffindor and Slytherin join together, they can't and won't achieve success?

"Draco, I'm hungry." Hermione lied just to help him get rid of his frustration. "Stop wasting your money on that cheating greedy machine."

"But I never lose at anything. I always succeed." Draco breathlessly muttered as he continued to murder the machine. Hermione stopped a laugh and dragged him away from that claw machine as strong as she could. It was a good thing that Draco achieved his small defeat from a muggle machine._Funny._

Draco and Hermione was quietly seating in a corner of cheap fast food chain. And it was a surprise when Draco actually agreed when she proposed the idea. They ate their burgers quietly. What surprised Hermione even more was when he ate his beef burger without any hesitation and like a pro. Perhaps, she actually did teach him something.

"You like the burgers here?" Hermione innocently asked him. Draco then straightened his seat and crossed his legs.

"Yeah it's better than the burgers I tasted." Draco absently said as he was checking his pocket for something she did not know.  
"Wait. You tasted other burgers than what I made you eat?" Hermione blurted out, surprised but what she said didn't sound really good. It sounded like she was abusing Draco.

"No. I was just really curious and—" Draco replied defensively but Hermione's deadly glare moved him. "Yes."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him like Draco just presented her with a bouquet of flowers. "I'm proud that somehow I taught something to my husband." She wasn't even disgusted with the fact he was her husband, maybe not for now. Draco then just stared disbelieving at her.

"Sure." Was all he said.

"Thanks for watching that wonderful movie with me." Hermione sincerely told him as she moved her face closer to his.

"You're welcome but I beg to disagree, that movie sucks." He replied with a straight face.

"I thought you like it?" She asked.

"That was pure crap. Why did that woman insist to fight for their love when her lover didn't want to?" He blankly said.

"Because of love." She replied, unable to believe on what he just said.

"Love is a fantasy that humans made to feed their emptiness within themselves. " He replied, still sounding so emotionless and unmovable.

"You don't believe in love?" She couldn't believe she was asking this question with someone. She always believed in love, always.

"No." He replied.

"Bollocks. Your no means 'I used to, but someone broke my heart so I decided not to believe in it anymore'" Hermione taunted as calm as she could. "Am I right? Or am I entirely perfectly right."

Draco raised an eyebrow still unmoved and untouchable as he was. How could their conversation from burgers to movies rested on love?

"You just can't feed people with your philosophies, Hermione." He replied with his hands clutched together and his face stern with seriousness.

"Right. Of course." She humbly agreed. "Is it because of Nadia?" She then asked carelessly.

"No. Why did she get involved in this?" Still stern, unmovable and untouchable. Could it be possible that he finally learned not to engage with pointless arguments with Hermione and feed himself with patience and endurance?

"You promised not to keep secrets from your wife anymore, Draco." Hermione claimed.

"I did? Yes I did." He confirmed.

"So will you tell me why you don't believe in love?" She asked trying to break his unbreakable walls.

"It is overrated." He strongly replied.

"Overrated? Of course, it should be!" Hermione replied trying desperately to make a point.

"It shouldn't be." Draco said. It was really weird to explain why you didn't believe in love to your wife, right?

"So are you saying that it is impossible for you to love someone?" Hermione now weakly asked, somehow hoping that his answer wouldn't be what she thought would be.

"Yes, unless…" Draco answered while smiling seductively at her, moving his face closer to her that his breath was hot on her face and that Hermione could see his irises. "You teach me how to."

* * *

**So that's it. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know. hahaha. Reviews are massively appreciated and reading reviews actually makes me more inspired. Believe me. I've been having these ideas for this story and I can't wait to write it! I'm very excited to finish this story and write another one! Well, I hope my schedule will let me since I'm starting college this year. O.o. Wish me luck!**

**Sorry for grammatical errors and other sorts of mistakes.**

**Aside from that, I'm sorry if it took decades before I've updated. Sorry. I've been busy this week, intensely preparing for college and I'm really nervous about it.**

**So, did you like the interview with Rita Skeeter? Let me know. :) Feedbacks are good for my writing.**

**Did you like this chapter? I hope so but I can't really force you to like it, so please let me know. Reviews are really like energy booster for me, making me write faster. I've read a review this morning and that made me want and desperate to finish this chapter and so it's done. I hope you like it.**

**So, the next chapter will be Hermione's birthday and I'm wondering what can Draco give her? You know, the Draco Malfoy way. Suggestions, I need it. Thanks.**

**Most of all, I won't finish this chapter without my beautiful and supportive readers. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**

**I'm always hesitant when I write, being the pessimist that I am, I thought you won't like my writing but it turned out you like it. Thank you. You guys are my inspiration. I love you! God bless and Take care always. I wish you all happiness. :)**

**xoxo,**

**sincerely yours,**

**ScribblingDame. :)**


	10. Necklace

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Ten: Necklace**

The steam of the hot black coffee was particularly not appropriate for the weather. It was hot and sweat was slightly visible on Draco's forehead. He was not typically out in an outdoor public place like this coffee shop which could be found in the center of the city. Being quite the famous quidditch player that he was, different sorts of people were kind of noticing him. They were looking at him and then forwarded on whispering. Draco then noticed it and fixed his usual unreliable dark-tinted eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose. He took a swig from his dark coffee and decided to leave but the redhead girl ran to his seat and it kind of made Draco nervous given that she was pregnant. The bump on her stomach was very visible on her red pregnancy dress. She sat in front of him and smiled at him. It made Draco wonder more of her mysterious intentions. Why was she meeting him?

"Didn't actually think you'll show up." Ginny spoke, her hair was brilliant red under the steamy sun. Well, Draco didn't actually think that he, himself will show up too. He just showed up out of pure curiosity.

"I should be the one asking you that." Draco blankly asked but his eyes were occupied with anger, it was good that he was wearing his sunglasses. Ginny just smiled on his remark and nodded. Her eyes fixed on Draco then on the wedding ring circled around his finger that glimmered under the sun.

"I apologize for being late." She humbly apologized. "I actually bought something in the bookstore." She continued. Draco just crossed his arms against his chest out of impatience. What did she really need? He just wanted this conversation to end since he wanted to leave that place since he arrived there.

"What do you want?" He impatiently asked. Her flaming red hair was just too much to endure even when he was wearing his sunglasses.

Ginny, with her red flaming hair twitched an eyebrow at him. "Won't you offer me a coffee like a good-mannered gentleman will do?"

Draco sighed and called a waiter then ordered her one. She was too demanding like her Gryffindor best friend, right?

Ginny then took a sip then composed herself, looked at Draco and began… "So what do you plan for Hermione's birthday?"

Was that all she was to tell? He royally wasted his time on her. Why did he get involve with this? Oh, she was his beloved wife. Nothing less, nothing more.

"When?" Was all he managed to ask. Was Hermione's birthday his concern? Perhaps, yes. She was his wife after all.

"What?" She exclaimed, turning several people's head to their direction. "You don't know? She's your wife, right?" She added calmly, emphasizing the last word. Did she know about His and Hermione's contract? Draco endlessly wondered but cared not to take a risk and ask her.

"I just… forgot." He lied as he took a sip from his cup of coffee. "I'm actually busy these days."

Ginny laughed sarcastically and then shot Draco with her angry blue eyes. "Yeah? Busy enough to forget your wife's birthday? You're really a good responsible husband, aren't you, Malfoy?" She hit him again with sarcasm. Draco just smiled wickedly at her and nodded.

"Yes, I am." He replied ignoring her annoying sarcasm.

"Of course, you are." Ginny pretended to be convinced. "I don't really want to argue. Let's just get straight to the point." She said, nodding.

"Believe me, that's the best way to do." He agreed as he checked his watch.

"Well, I was just thinking since Hermione's birthday is three days from now, we should plan a surprise party for her. Not entirely a surprise party since it has been yearly but I hope she'll be surprise. So what do you plan for her birthday?"

"Plan? You mean a birthday party?" Draco curiously asked.

"Yes, you know balloons, visitors, lots of fun." She replied her blue eyes was now hinting anger.

"I know about it!" Draco exclaimed.

"It doesn't show." Ginny insulted but after that she regained her kind sweet smile. "So what is your plan? I mean, well, I actually planned it several times before but what will be your participation? "

"Participation?" Draco repeated totally confused.

"Well, you know, you're the husband so won't it be appropriate for you to participate?" She asked with a hint of insult in her eyes.

Draco released a deep breath. She made a good point on her last statement. Yes, he was the husband and it wouldn't really hurt if he participated on planning Hermione's birthday. The only problem was he really didn't feel like working with a bunch of Gryffindors. Hermione alone was too much to take. What about a bunch of Gryffindors?

Nonetheless he asked…" What can I fucking do?"

* * *

Hermione certainly looked attractive and elegant in her red silk tube dress. Her brunette hair was sleek and delicate in a soft elegant bun. She almost looked perfect. Her only problem was how she would walk decently on her three-inch red heels that were starting to be a royal pain in the ass. Oh, and she almost forgot, what could practically ruin her day other than her blond husband—Draco. An arrogant smirk was permanently present in his aristocratic face. But, Hermione should bravely admit that he looked stunning than ever in his all-black tuxedo. He always looked stunning so that was not a surprise after all.

They were now walking to a very large five-star hotel with a very nice architecture and with lots of glass and painted white. Hermione's steps were kind of precious in that time because each was made with a strenuous effort. She didn't know why Draco even brought her to that kind of place but what she hoped was that he had good intentions. If he ever had, at all.

Two hotel clerks bowed at them with a welcoming smile. Hermione returned the smile but Draco wasn't polite enough to return any. They proceeded in a white hall, clad with red carpet and a series of auction staff members that welcomed them. Draco was literally dragging Hermione as his rough hand held hers. They entered a dark room that was only lit by four spotlights that were placed on the elegant stage, standing in the center of the room. The small stage was surrounded by velvet chairs that were half-occupied by several people wearing formal attire like them. Draco's touch was very relaxing at that time. Given that, Hermione hated formal event like this.

"Mr. Damien Mathrude?" A woman asked Draco. She was blond and tall that Hermione wanted to advice her to take modeling instead. Draco nodded, Hermione almost forgot that Damien was his stinky name in the muggle world.

"Here's your number. Enjoy the auction." She beamingly said as she gave a circular card to Draco then led the way to their seats which was located in the front row.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked to Draco when they took their seats. Draco just smiled at her then trace her right cheekbone which was now surely tainted with blush.

"You look beautiful, love." He whispered to her ear then planted a gentle kiss there. Hermione eyed him angrily then pushed his face away. She was not really in a mood for his taunting and for his invitation to their games- the who fall in love first game.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked with an impatient tone. Draco just smiled again, now with a teasing curve that Hermione thought was really blood-boiling. He snatched her hand and then kissed its knuckles. She instantly pulled it away. She hated when he was doing that and loved it in some ways. But Hermione, on that day, decided to hate it and hate him and hate anything related to him.

"I just want you to choose from the items auctioned." He answered as he moved his face closer to her. "Then I will give it to—"

"You need help?" She earnestly asked her brown eyes lit with enthusiasm. Draco needed help especially from her was a precious thing to hear.

"I don't need help." Draco asked defensively. He never asked for one, never.

"It looks like you need one. You need help from me to choose…" Hermione began. "Something for Nadia. Right?" She then eyed him accusingly that made him twitch a blond eyebrow.

"Why does she get involved here?" He asked again, quite mad on her for saying Nadia's name in very inappropriate times.

Hermione lips then curled into a satisfied smile as she crossed her legs and her arms against her chest. "Well, In that case, I will gladly help you." She replied then she turned to him and pinched Draco's cheeks. He then eyed at her disbelievingly while slightly believing on his new found philosophy that Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age, was very childish. "Don't be shy when it comes to Nadia." She then added.

"I don't need your help and this is not for Nadia. This is for—"He was cut by auctioneer who was speaking on the microphone.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Good evening!" A tall red-haired gorgeous man in the microphone exclaimed. He slightly reminded her of Ron. "The auction shall now start with this wonderful creation in glistening silver leather embellished with over 185 carats of tanzanite and 28 carats of diamonds. Stunning ankle bracelets are set with museum quality tanzanite gemstone each crowned with a spectacular 16 carat, sparkling tanzanite drop which adorns the front of the foot. The shoes are balanced with a delicate diamond front strap."

Then two auction presenters were pushing a transparent glass rectangular table with wheels that on its top was the very beautiful dreamy shoe that Hermione pinched herself to see if she was, perhaps dreaming. But this was all too good to handle to be real. The spotlight made the pair of shoe even more sparkling with its elegant diamonds and its dazzling gems that were bright like the stars.

"It had been in possession of the late Elizabeth I then later was owned by the Princess of the Wales-Princess Diana." He continued. A lot of gasps and sounds of excitement roared in the room. Hermione must admit that she would spend her inexistent savings for that beautiful breathtaking pair of shoes. "The bid will start at seven-hundred thousand euro." Well, that was it, Hermione's dream of ever buying that pair of shoes burst like a bubble. She could help many people with that money then develop her S.P.E.W foundation then build homes for the homeless then…

"What do you think of those shoes?" Draco asked her with his legs crossed while fixing his silver tie that was the same color with his eyes.

"I think Nadia will hate it." She replied that made Draco muttered something she didn't hear.

"Do you like it?" He asked her.

"No." She partly lied. She loved those shoes but not exactly the hefty price. "They're too flashy." She added. Draco just smiled dearly to her then tucked a strand of stray brown hair to her ear. Was it possible that he found her amusing in some sort of way? Impossible.

Higher and higher bids rouse into the room and most of the bidders were men. Hermione greatly wondered if what they would do with that pair of heels. Perhaps, give them to their lucky lovers or wives or sell them or Hermione should really not dare to care. When the bidding was over, a svelte beautiful woman in a black midnight gown won the shoes with a nine-hundred thousand Euro. Then the crowd applauded.

"Next in line is this ultra-elite pair of 'Extraordinary Diamond Drop Earrings' festooned with two pear-shaped diamonds of 60.1 carats fixed in a platinum form" He continued as the two auction presenters wheeled another table with a small royal blue box. Then the taller presenter opened the box and then the spotlight was turned on. The earring was undoubtedly breathtaking and really beautiful that it shined the brightest in the dark room. As it glittered from the spotlight, the auction manager started to speak again…"This exquisite pearl-drop earrings have been in possession of the late Marilyn Monroe during 1950's wore on her hit show 'Gentlemen prefer blondes' The bidding begins at five-hundred thousand Euro" Then sounds of amusements, surprise and excitement echoed in the room. Draco turned to her with a questioning eye then began…

"What do you think?" Then he looked at the small box containing the wonderful extravagant earrings.

"If I'm Nadia, I will be happy that you give those to me but I bet she just can't simply wear it in casual occasions." She reasoned out. "Give her something she can wear anytime and anywhere."

Draco sighed then nodded as if to agree with Hermione for the first time. The current bidding was just too intense than the first one. Then they waited until the bidding was over and breathed deeply as it did.

"This may be a very magnificent night since the next item is a 20-carat Diamond Heart Necklace in pure gold. The diamond necklace exhibits dazzling diamond rounds arranged in a romantic heart motif." He informed. "This has been in possession of the late Audrey Hepburn during her Breakfast at Tiffany's show. The bidding starts at five-hundred thousand Euro."

Then the presenters displayed the magnificent necklace that glittered in the room, making it a lot brighter than before. Although, exhibiting the bidders with all its glamour, it was simplest item in that night. And for her, simplicity is beauty. Perhaps, Draco saw the amazement present in her eyes, he started the bid.

"Six-hundred fifty thousand." Draco said loudly as he raised his circular card with a 17 number on it.

"Six-hundred fifty thousand! Is there more?" The auction manager asked.

"Seven-hundred thousand." A beautiful woman in green silk dress stated, she looked vaguely familiar. Her hair was jet-black and if the light was turned on, perhaps, she could recognize her.

"Seven-hundred fifty thousand." An old man in a red suit reported.

"Eight-hundred fifty thousand." Draco declared.

"Eight-hundred fifty thousand, anyone? The item will be sold in 5…4…3.." The auction manager articulated.

"Eight-hundred and seventy-five thousand." The woman in green dress said.

"Nine-hundred thousand." Draco expressed then a long moment of silence was followed only to be cut by the auction manager.

"This necklace is sold to bidder number seventeen with nine-hundred thousand euro!" He declared as he clapped his hands then was followed by the crowd in the room. Draco then turned to her, with a smirk that never failed to complete his big ego. Then he surprisingly kissed her in the lips, ever so gently.

* * *

Wine, four-course meal, candle-lit dinner, formal attire and a pianist in the middle of the room, did this scene's silently screaming something? While an old kind-looking waiter poured wine on Hermione's glass, she was stealing accusing glances at Draco who suspiciously looked like he was enjoying himself very much. They ate quietly which was kind of pleasant for the both of them. But he broke the serene quietness first, like he always did.

"I bet the necklace will look good on you, my love." He hypothesized and Hermione stabbed him with piercing glares but those didn't seem to affect him for he there was the permanent smirk again sprawled all over his face.

"I bet Nadia will love it." She replied as she sliced her steak, didn't really care on what he just happened to say. Surprisingly, Draco smiled at her as if she just cracked a joke.

"But it will look more divine on you." He said as he withdrew the rectangular black box she believed to be containing the magnificent necklace.

"Was that a compliment or you're just pointing out that—" She was cut off when Draco stood up, walked gracefully to her back then surprisingly draped the exquisite necklace around her neck.

"Advance Happy birthday." He whispered to her ears then kissed her stained cheeks as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

She was really surprised to know that Draco actually knew her birthday. Was this just a part of their stage act? Was this just part of his plans to make her fall in love with him then win their deal? Or was it just that he took effort to care? But, the third seemed rather impossible.

"How did you—" She began.

Draco took his seat again then crossed his legs. "The response should be thank you, right?" He cut her words off.

The exquisite necklace circled around her neck seemed so cold and beautiful as the same time. She was feeling the diamond heart pendant with her fingers, completely engrossed by how magnificent it was against her skin. Was he really giving this expensive and wonderful necklace to her or was this all just a dream?

"You're giving this to me?" She couldn't help to ask for a confirmation.

Draco then put down his glass and nodded at her with a smirk on his face that Hermione was starting to find dangerously addictive.

"I thought this is for Nadia." She told him.

"No, it's completely for you." He reassured her as his lips stretched into a seductive smile. "A birthday gift for my beloved wife."

"I don't know. I should really not accept this. This is too expensive and I—" She said.

"Nothing's expensive for you." He cut her words once again.

That made Hermione slightly blush. "No. I'm sorry but I can't really ac—"

"Do me a favor, take care of that necklace and wear that often. It'll make me…" He said. "Contented." But the last word seemed like a question.

Hermione was still completely hesitant on accepting his expensive gift. Part of her wanted to return it to him but part of her wanted to keep it. It just really felt good to be able to receive a birthday gift from someone special like your…husband. Should she say thank you? Perhaps, she should.

"Thank you." Hermione blushingly said as she tried to avoid his eyes. "I never expected this."

As a response, Draco just smiled at her then moved his face closer to her. "You're welcome." That his breath was hot on her lips.

Then the old-man poured wine once again to Draco's glass then to hers. Consequently, Draco whispered something on his ears and before Hermione could realize what just happened the old man was tapping a spoon on the side of a glass making a loud sound. It made heads turn to their direction which made her uncomfortable. She just hated this kind of attention.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. I just want to announce that tomorrow's the birthday of my beloved wife, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." Draco confidently announced to the dining crowd. At least, they looked friendly with their smiling faces. "We've been married for a month and I couldn't be any happier." Then the friendly enthusiastic crowd applauded to them and smiled kindly to the surprised Hermione.

"Cheers for his wife's health and for their marriage!" The old-man announced to the crowd. Then the enthusiastic crowd raised their glass to them and Hermione decided she should raise hers too.

"Cheers!" They all said followed by the clicking of the glass and happy music from the piano. Hermione tossed her glass with Draco's.

"Are you happy?" Draco asked her out of the blue.

Hermione started to clear her thoughts and really thought of his question. "Will you let me?"

"It's your birthday anyway so your happiness is temporarily on my list now." He emphasized the word 'temporarily'. So the war was still on? She should've known.

"Good." She replied as she finished her wine in a swallow. Then, she tapped the spoon loudly and ear-breakingly on her glass. Very different from the old man's way and rather annoying. Draco just froze out of surprise. Then heads turned to their direction once again. "I just wanted to announce that I'm pregnant." She began making the crowd produce happy plaudits for her and congratulating her with a smile. However, Draco was half-amused and half-surprised. "But he's not the father!" She added which made the crowd became eerily silent. It was a huge effort not to laugh or even not to smile, perhaps she liked this kind of attention. Draco just eyed him seriously as if sending her a telepathic message…'please not do this.'

"I'm just kidding!" She added then the eerie silence uplifted and joyous laughter roared again. "But the pregnant part was true." She lied as Draco pretended to smile and to nod at the crowd. Then the cooperative crowd applauded loudly. _This was fun._

* * *

"One elite room." Draco told the lady hotel clerk then she smiled at him then checked her computer.

"Room 174, sir." She informed. "Enjoy your stay."

Having a card key in his hand, Draco glided back to her with his arms crossed against his chest in a very arrogant manner.

"Let's go." He told her then grabbed her by the wrist to the elevator.

Hermione spun in front of him then protested..." .I wanna go home!" If where she was living in that time could possibly be called home.

"You can't." He muttered as impatience was obvious in his tone.

"I can." She replied defiantly as she began to walk away, Draco grabbed her wrist that pulled her into a stop. "Let me go." She commanded as she tried to pull her wrist free.

"It's already 1 am in the morning, for Merlin's sake, Hermione." Draco then yanked her wrist free. "Why don't we just rest? I'm tired." His eyebrows ceased with impatience and unspoken annoyance.

"Well, you can rest by yourself." Hermione told him then spun around her heels and marched away. In that moment, she thought she would be able to stay away from Draco's shadow for some time but before she could pull a smile, he appeared in front of her then carried her effortlessly like a sack. Her torso was bended forcedly on his broad shoulder while he was supporting her weight by her legs. Too bad, she wasn't wearing pants but rather an expensive, elegant red silky dress.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed breathlessly. "Put me down!" She yelled at him as she punched his back ragingly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He calmly replied as he began to walk with the angry Hermione on his shoulders.

"I hate you Draco! I hate you!" She shouted as she continued to helplessly punch his unaffected back. "PUT ME DOWN OR—"

"Or what, my beloved wife? Insult me to death?" He replied followed by a demeaning laugh then they entered the half-full elevator with people casting surprised and insulting looks at them which Draco just ignored. However, Hermione's pride was the price. "Ninth floor." He said.

"This woman, she's my wife and all but she won't listen to me when I told her to stay here since she's drunk." Draco told them as Hermione released unbelieving gasps.

"That's not true! I'm not drunk!" She defended her poor self.

"Yes you are. That's why I need to carry you." He began then turned to the silent people in the elevator then continued…"She can't walk straight." Then he nodded in agreement to his own dirty lies.

_Ding! 'Finally', Hermione thought. At least, she would be free from those people's speculations_

Draco walked, still carrying the quiet Hermione who seemed to quit from freeing herself. Why was he doing this again? Oh, to spend her birthday with him first. What was wrong? He was her husband after all. Perhaps, He was just feeding his big ego.

Room 174. The golden plate encrusted on the wooden door shined as he swiped the card key and swung the door open. Then he carefully put down Hermione and removed his coat. She spun around him, with her arms crossed on his chest and her eyebrows crinkled in anger.

"You're really a gentleman, aren't you, Draco?" She sarcastically told him as she removed the straps of her red high-heels then tossed them aside to the carpeted floor as she walked to the king-size bed.

"It's a good thing you finally realize." He replied with a smirk on his face as he lay beside Hermione on the bed.

"Look, what's that?" She pointed to the blank white wall then before he could realize, she had already snatched his phone from his pocket. "Contacts…Oh, you only have one. Nadia." She whispered to herself as she searched for the contents of his phone. Draco reached for his phone but Hermione was quick to steal it away.

"Give me that." He told her but she just smiled playfully to him that sort of, he must admit, made him smile too. Weird, huh?

"Why, don't I have the authority to search your phone as your wife?" She said followed by a laugh. "Wait, why do I have a picture here while I'm sleeping? You foolish scoundrel!" She said out of surprise then punched Draco on the arm and as Hermione was about to push the delete button, Draco snatched it away. Thereafter, he quickly and innocently put it deep inside his pocket.

Then he faked a yawn and stretched his arms then lay on the bed and pretended to sleep. The very vexed Hermione yanked the pillow under his head and slapped him with it, repeatedly. Draco caught the pillow and threw it on the floor.

"What's that for?" He asked her, his eyes raging with anger and impatience.

"For taking a picture of me, secretly." She explained. "And worst…while I was sleeping!"

Draco released a laugh. "That's the best part of all."

She rolled her eyes then lay on the bed with her hands rested on her stomach. "Won't you order us some wine? Red wine, perhaps?"

He just eyed her disbelievingly with his forefinger and thumb lay on his chin.

"What? You forced me to stay in this room with you and you won't grab me a bottle of wine?" She complained as she sat up and met Draco by the eyes. After some moment she cringed. "It's my birthday after all."

"Fine!" He exclaimed as he reached the phone for room service.

A smirk was stretched on Hermione's face, the birthday girl was thinking and constructively planning on getting Draco drunk then she could go, leave him and the best part was that she could squeeze out all his secrets.

After several minutes, the wine was delivered on their room. Draco twisted it open and poured some on Hermione's glass then to him. Hermione gladly savored hers slowly, seeing Draco drank his, all at once.

"So, Draco will you tell me why all of a sudden you chose to hug the muggle world?" Hermione asked as she smoothed the bed's sheets.

"I didn't choose to hug it." Draco answered, his lips curling in disgust. "It's just that it's pretty convenient for me. That's all."

Hermione smiled teasingly at him as she shot another question to him. "Seriously, what made you change your philosophies?"

Draco rotated his glass as his eyebrows ceased in confusion. "What philosophies?"

Hermione moved closer to him. "You know, your philosophies about muggles on how WE'RE inferior to you."

Draco studied her face for a moment then drank his wine. After that, he poured himself more. "It's my father's philosophies, actually."

"What do you mean? It's never been your philosophy?" She accused him trying to control her voice to be somehow calm and straight.

"It had been but that sort of change." He answered taking a swig once again.

Hermione's curious mind sprang once again. "What made it change?" She asked giving him a quizzical look.

"Years of existence, perhaps." He answered as he wove his hand through his blond hair. "I've surrounded myself with them. They proved me that they're really not inferior. Honestly, I think they're superior to me in some ways."

Hermione couldn't help but doubt if whom she was talking to was really Draco Malfoy. He just sounded like a changed man and not the spoiled-brat that worshipped blood purity.

"What ways?" Hermione questioned as she took a swig on her glass.

"They depend mostly on themselves." He paused. "Not like us who depend mostly on magic."

Hermione drank again from her glass due to rarity of Draco Malfoy talking about muggles in a good way. "You think that's superiority?" She asked.

Draco nodded and studied her somehow unbelieving expression. After that, he smiled.

_'People change, Granger' She remembered what he told her the day they signed the contract. Perhaps, he really did change._

He changed his views on muggles but he never changed his attitude, arrogance, ego and he probably didn't really change at all. She still hated him because that was unchangeable and that she needed to.

She still hate him. And for her, that was a very comforting thought at that moment.

"How about you, Hermione? What happened between Weasel and you?' He asked out of the blue as he poured Hermione's glass some wine.

Somehow that question suddenly made Hermione's heart relived a gaping hole. The hole that she managed to cover through the years but it stayed like it was, covered but not healed. Perhaps, there was still a part of her heart the belonged to Ron.

"We broke up centuries ago." She attempted to humor but Draco just studied her face intently.

"Why did you and weasel break up?" Draco attempted to ask not quite sure why he was concerned about their relationship.

"I had my dream. He had his." She reasoned out as she hid threatening tears by drinking wine from her glass of wine. Then she poured again some wine to her glass and took a swig again. Draco didn't dare to ask or open his mouth again. Thinking that he should really not care about them.

"You, what happened between you and Nadia?" Hermione asked, taking this chance because it might come once in a hundred lifetimes.

Draco smiled insolently, his right hand rotating his glass of wine. He looked to her, his gray eyes grayest as ever under the crystal chandelier. "She didn't want to fight for us."

_Love is like a war. You either win or lose or worst, die._

_But the fight is worth the risk._

_'That was pure crap. Why did that woman insist to fight for their love when her lover doesn't want to?'_

_'Because of love.'_

_'Love is a fantasy that humans made to feed their emptiness within themselves. '_

Hermione suddenly remembered their discussion about love in relation with the movie they've just watched. So that was why he never believed with love. Or perhaps, believed in it then discarded the idea.

"Against what?" Hermione asked, wanting the details whole and intact.

"Against the odds." Draco swiftly answered.

* * *

Hermione was drunk. Draco could tell that from the way she moved and talked. She probably was person who had the lowest alcohol tolerance that he met. He just wished that she wouldn't puke or do anything disgusting at all.

"I think your tie suits you." She blurted out, lying on the bed as she reached for his tie, violently pulling him closer to her. "It compliments your beautiful, beautiful eyes." Then she caressed the tie then pulled him closer to her again. Their faces and bodies were just an inch away from inch other. What only stopping for their bodies to be one was Draco's arms supporting his weight away from her.

"You're drunk, Hermione." He informed her as he tried to inch away from her but he grabbed his tie closer to her again.

"I'm not! How dare you say that to the birthday girl!" She exclaimed, laughing. "I'm just tipsy that's all. Tipsy!"

Draco sighed then tried to move away again but she was rather persistent.

"Kiss me, my handsome husband." She told him as her breath became suddenly hot on Draco's lips. Her lips were quite inviting. "Just to inform you, this kind of invitation is just once in a lifetime. Kiss me. Kiss the birthday girl." She continued as her hand ran through the curve of his shoulder then to his jaw line then to his lips.

It was just a kiss. Draco told himself. They probably had a handful of kisses before. So, what was the harm of kissing her this time? Most of all, of all their kisses, this was perhaps the only one that had her permission.

So, he started to kiss her forehead, then the tip of her nose and after that, her soft lips. Lightly at first then passionately then (Draco didn't know how it turned) hungrily. She surprisingly kissed back, having the same intensity with his hungry kisses. Her soft warm lips being delightfully brushing next to his as her hands gently and lightly trail down on his spine then to his neck. His hand began to gently ran on her collarbone then found its way to her shoulders. Shoulders that he always admired. Then began to desperately search for the zipper of her dress. But unfortunately, before he barely could, Hermione began to stop. Ruining the perfect moment.

"Draco." Hermione whispered as their lips part. "I think this is wrong."

"Wrong?" Draco couldn't believe what he just heard. How could she think of their kiss or making out wrong? She could describe it with other words rather than wrong. Draco then sat up away from her, couldn't quite absorb her words. After some time, he angrily walked out of the room with his pride greatly harmed.

He was used with women voluntarily submitting themselves to him without him making any effort. He was used with women who always wanted him than anyone else. He was used with women chasing after him. And this unexceptional Granger, who happened to turn out to be his wife, perceived their kiss wrong? What kind of wrong, exactly? Because, sometimes wrong things felt good.

_This was his first rejection from a woman and it sucked._

Then after few hours when his anger resided, he returned to their room only to find her sleeping. She was drunk after all. Draco wished she would forget all of these tomorrow so that he could gladly bury all the shame and rejection in the past.

'So this was how rejection felt' He thought to himself as he washed down the frustration with wine.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it! thanks for the reviews! They keep me inspired! :)**

**The next chapter is still about Hermione's birthday. I planned to write it in this chapter but I realized that this chap is way too long.**

**So, I hope you keep in touch with my fanfic. :)**

**Thanks for the support and everything. :)**

**Wait, did you like this chapter? Do you have any suggestions, violent reactions, constructive criticisms or anything?**

**Tell me. Reviews are highly appreciated whether they're good or bad. I don't bite, really. ;)**

**thanks for reading this chap.**

**God bless and I wish you all happiness. ;)**

**xoxo,**

**_ScribblingDame_**


	11. Scarlet and Emerald

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Eleven: Scarlet and Emerald**

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

These words were written in a large rectangular banner glued onto the white wall opposite the exquisitely decorated living room up to the dining room. There were also red and yellow balloons scattered appropriately mixed with chairs and tables in vibrant Gryffindor colors. All of these were bringing back all of her Hogwarts years and how much she dearly missed them. Her dearest friends have attended her party. Neville was talking with Luna while Luna was petting Crookshanks who was now drowned in severe ecstasy. Harry who looked really confused while he was going through several records, deciding what to play. Hagrid was enthusiastically talking with the bored Seamus and Dean about his new job. While the playful George was having a serious discussion with Mr. Weasley that mainly concerned about George needing to find a wife, that was what Hermione overheard. Oliver and Angelina were having quite an intimate conversation in the corner. While Lavander and the Patil twins were engaged in a discussion about Professor Trelawney's whereabouts. Wait, who invited Lavender?

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she gave Hermione a bone-crushing hug and wet noisy kisses each one on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She said breathlessly as Mrs. Weasley released her thankfully she had a chance to breath.

"You're welcome, dear!" She exclaimed again in her own motherly tone then handed Hermione a wrapped gift. "Enjoy your party!" Then she went away and proceeded to the kitchen perhaps to check her daughter's food supplies since Ginny had serious problem about being a responsible wife to Harry.

She was shaking the box to guess its contents when the tall and gorgeously-freckled Ron approached her, his hands tucked deep down in his trousers' pockets.

His set of blue eyes caught hers as he guessed…"I bet that's a hand-knitted scarf or sweater." He concluded.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him and he smiled too. That familiar knees-bending sweet smile "I bet it is." She replied confidently.

He gently held Hermione's wrist then greatly blushed as he did so. "Happy Birthday, Hermione." He shyly greeted as he laid a heavy rectangular box on Hermione's palm. "Just a little gift."

Hermione accepted it and felt its delicate velvet wrapping with her fingers. And within its every fiber, she suddenly realized that this was the best birthday gift, ever.

"Oh, Thank you, Ron." Hermione really appreciated, her cheeks now tainted with prominent blush. Then she hugged Ron in a friendly manner, trying so hard not to give any malice on it but her own self couldn't permit that. Their hug seemed like forever because every second spent with it made every thread of Hermione's being contained with severe happiness but it was just so sad to know that all of these were abrupt by Leyla. Leyla? What did she even doing there?

"Mistress! Miss Ginny Weasley is calling for mistress, ma'am." She squeaked in a very high voice as she threw Ron furious daggered glances that somehow hinted that she would willingly hex him if she was permitted. Thankfully, she wasn't.

"I….Got to go." Hermione bid Ron catching the disappointment in his sparkling blue eyes. "Thanks for the gift. See you later." Then she followed the furious Leyla to the kitchen where the red-haired pregnant woman was resting her back on the kitchen counter with her arms tightly crossed on her chest. Her red eyebrows creased with anger and unspoken accusations.

"I know I'm not supposed to be mad at you, Hermione." She began as her ocean blue eyes pierced Hermione's hazels. "It's your birthday after all. But you can't blame me for getting mad at you. You didn't write letters to me for a month! You didn't even visit! I can't write you letters because I didn't know where you live! I was worried! Basically, because you're living with that ex-deatheater Malfoy!" She exclaimed as she paced back and forth across the kitchen with her arms still crossed and her eyes drowned with worry. It was a good thing that the music in the living room was blasting very loudly that it made Ginny's voice somehow bearable and only between them two.

"I'm-" Hermione was cut off by Ginny.

"Malfoy, Hermione. Malfoy! I should have stopped you from marrying that troll! I should have stopped you!" She exclaimed as she covered her face out of frustration_. Sometimes, Ginevra Weasley could really be an excellent drama she was an actress she would win the oscar's award for best actress. _"I'm your bestfriend, Hermione. I'm so worried about you! And I know Harry and Ron were worried too! I even considered a kidnap rescue operation for you but Harry stopped me because that was just stupid since he's your husband…And for the first time, I thanked Rita Skeeter for interviewing you both because of her I had the chance to calm down! Because of that woman, I knew you were okay." She said as she took deep breaths, probably exhausted from her dramatic monologue. Then she walked closely to Hermione and touched her arms gently.

"Gin-" She began again but only to be cut by her another monologue.

"Anyway, now that you're okay and you look really fine and I think there's nothing wrong with you except your head. How was married life with the beast Malfoy?" She finally calmed down. Serene expression and curiosity haunted her beautiful face. Her eyes were now greatly filled with interest.

"Nothing's wrong with my head!" Hermione defended herself.

"Yes. If marrying an ex-deatheater can be considered decent these days." She mumbled most to herself then snapped her head back to Hermione once again. "Tell me. You owe me big-time."

"Where should I start?" Hermione sighed for she hated conversations that mainly revolved around Draco. She then sat on the counter then grabbed an apple from the bowl on the edge of the counter.

"Blimey! That. Necklace. Is. Stunning." Ginny dramatically said as she touched the necklace circled on Hermione's neck. "Don't tell me that Mal-"

"Yes. He did give this to me as a birthday present." Hermione blankly said as she took a small bite from the apple.

"What? Did he ask anything in return?" She asked suspiciously as she took a step backward.

"Surprisingly, No or maybe not yet." She answered now her head was filled with curiosity if Draco indeed wanted something in return.

"How's your honeymoon? Did it go right?" Ginny asked once again before she smiled. "Okay. That statement was weird. I mean. Is he treating you right?"

Hermione nodded while she took another bite from the apple. "Yes or maybe my standards of goodness is screwed up."

"Did he hurt you? Did he insult you? Did he do bad things to you?" Ginny asked her ocean blue eyes squinted with suspicion.

"No he didn't or maybe not yet." She honestly answered. "He's surprisingly decent to me." She nodded as if to convince herself that he indeed was decent to her.

"Decent?" Ginny repeated sounding quite surprise.

"We treat each other in a civilized way." Hermione said not completely sure if 'civilize' the appropriate word.

"Civilize? Decent? Tell me Hermione, are you attracted to Malfoy in some ways?" Ginny jumped to a conclusion as she studied Hermione's surprised face.

"Attracted? Merlin's beard! No!" She exclaimed as a response. "I'm not attracted to Draco!" Oops.

"Draco? You're on first-name basis now. What are you two, friends? Best friends? Lovers?" Ginny speculated suspiciously as she walked in circles around the very cornered Hermione.

"Yes we are, but that doesn't mean we're friends or bestfriends and I swear to Godric's grave not even lovers!" She answered trying so hard to avoid Ginny's suspecting eyes.

"You shouldn't even get close to it, Hermione." She adviced as she rested her hand on Hermione's wrist in a friendly way. "Remember the deal."

"I can't make him fall in love with me." Hermione blankly said. 'Therefore, I can't win the deal.' She thought.

"But at least, you have control over your heart." Then Ginny carefully sat on the top of the counter, next to Hermione. "Don't let him steal that heart of yours." She continued as she pointed Hermione's chest where her heart lies.

A moment of silence occurred between them that was only to be ruined by Ginny. Well, she obviously couldn't stand silence even for a minute or two. She never did.

"Did you two kiss? I mean kiss privately?" Ginny wondered once again her hand gently circling on the bump on her stomach.

Hermione bowed her head to hide a blush. They recently did last night in the hotel room. And as much as Hermione wanted to forget that, she couldn't, even though she was drunk when they kissed. Could she be blamed for initiating the kiss? Yes, she was guilty but could she be blamed for Draco being a really good-kisser? No. Draco should be blamed. His kisses were just really divine that even the heavy-drunk Hermione remembered them. Clear as a glass. Though, she was pretending she couldn't remember it. _Shame. Shame. Shame._

Should she be honest? Perhaps, she should. She was her best friend after all. So, she breathed slowly and wished that all of these would turn out fine. "Yes we did. Twice no thrice." Hermione whispered while bowing her head. She expected Ginny's angry outburst anytime but what she got was…

"So, what's the kiss like?" Ginny asked as she turned to the surprised Hermione. Of all the questions she could ask, why that one? "Is he a good-kisser he's rumoured to be? Not that I read tabloids and articles about him that Rita Skeeter write but I heard his kiss makes a girl swoon and sleepless every night. Did that happen to you?"

Ginny sometimes could be freaking unpredictable. Ginny should be angry to know that she kissed the enemy and practically enjoyed and dream of doing that again. But instead, Ginny was asking her pointless questions or not pointless at all. But what she meant was, Draco was a good-kisser. His lips were soft as feathers that sent electricity throughout the course of her body. That made butterflies flutter violently in the pits of her stomach. That made her head light giving her a sensation of flying. So no. Draco was not a good-kisser.. He was a brilliant-kisser. Kissing him could be the best achievement a girl could have. Not to exaggerate but Hermione, after trying so hard to deny that their kiss was good, finally gave up and admitted to herself that the kiss was perhaps, the greatest kiss she could ever had in a million lifetimes.

"You're not angry?" She curiously asked Ginny as she mindlessly ran her fingers on the exquisite necklace around her neck.

"No, of course not!" Ginny answered. "As long as he didn't harm you or do anything to hurt you. Kissing him will be quite uhm…acceptable."

Acceptable? Hermione hoped so.

"Unless he made you fall in love with him." Ginny continued as she eyed Hermione intensely. "Remember, that ferret had his expert ways on making dozen of women fall in love with him then dispose their heart the next day. He's just that cold and cruel." She accused.

Yes. He was indeed cold and cruel that he hired her to be his wife for a reason nobody knows. That he created a big lie that would probably shake the whole magical world if discovered. That he made people fall for his no, their lie. He was cold and cruel that he went to the mall with her and watched a movie. That he actually enjoyed eating burger. That he gave her necklace that worth a fortune in exchange of nothing. Perhaps, he's not really cold and cruel at all. Maybe he was only ¾ cold and cruel. Hermione, endearingly hoped so.

"Yes he was." Hermione partly agreed as she took another bite from the apple.

"Maybe not for today since it was your birthday. He lent me three of his house-elves. Pretty convenient, huh?" Ginny informed the SPEW founder Hermione. In that information that she just learned, she quickly changed her mind. Indeed he was completely a cold and cruel heartless man.

"He did?" She asked, hoping what she heard was unreal.

"He did. We met in a café and seriously I got a very hard time contacting him! I even got help from Theodore Nott who worked in the ministry with Harry. He's kind of snob, still he was." She said as she tried so hard to avoid Hermione's angry gaze. She had forgotten that Hermione was the only and faithful member of the infamous S.P.E.W.

"You two met in a café, seriously? For what, for him to lend you house-elves?" Hermione impatiently asked for Ginny's confirmation. Just then, Luna entered the kitchen with her ridiculous but very cute yellow and pink polka-dot dress. Only Luna Lovegood could pull that outfit.

"Hey, compliments to the chef. The food tastes good. Especially the pumpkin pie." Luna said happily with a plate of pumpkin pie on her palm. "Mmmm." She said as she took a spoonful of the pumpkin pie.

"Thanks to the elves!" Ginny said as she turned to Hermione then smiled very dearly. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, talented nice creatures." Luna mumbled in a very dreamy voice then danced out of the kitchen.

"Don't look at me like that." Ginny told her, seeing her furious daggered look. "Here. My peace offering." She said as she handed Hermione a heavy rectangular box wrapped with brown leather cloth.

Then she hugged Hermione tightly and dearly and Hermione hugged her back. She realized she indeed missed her. "Happy Birthday, Hermione."

* * *

Almost all of the visitors had gone home after several hours. It was already eleven p.m when Hermione made it sure to send the house-elves home. She thanked them and somehow apologized for bothering them but when she said that, they just looked furiously at her and then disapparated. Now, how was she ever going to promote S.P.E.W if her mere benefactors wouldn't even agree with her being kind and treating them like any other human? Maybe she should disintegrate S.P.E.W, but in second thought, she couldn't do that.

"What's this, Ginny?" Neville asked as he sniffed the liquid content of his glass.

Ginny turned to him after pouring some of it in another glass. "It's what muggles call Tequila. Harry's cousin Dugly gave it to him."

"Ginny, it's Dudley not Dugly." Harry corrected her, his eyebrows creased in annoyance.

Ginny just waved her hand in an I-don't-care-manner and said…"Whatever. Dudley or Dugly his name is still ugly."

Harry stared at Ginny disbelievingly through the frames of his eyeglasses. "We discussed about this a hundred times Ginny." He said in a very patient voice.

Ginny rolled her blue ocean eyes. "Yes, we did. Sorry I won't pick on your ugly-, I mean… your thoughtful cousin anymore."

Harry then touched her cheeks passionately and moved his face closer to her, attempting for a kiss. Ron faked a coughed and that made Harry somehow irritated.

"Her big brother is here, mate." Ron said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone then grabbed a glass of tequila and took it in sips.

"Where's your husband, Hermione?" Harry suddenly asked. Luna softly giggled and Hermione didn't have any idea why.

"He's very busy these days. Practicing for the Quidditch season." Hermione answered not quite sure if that was really the reason or Draco just really didn't want to meet and talk and catch-up with her Gryffindor friends like old friends. Surely they weren't.

Ron studied her face, his ocean blue eyes searching her eyes. Then he shook his head. "Busy enough not to be present to her wife's birthday party?" He made a point.

Hermione ignored his remarks as she crossed her arms against her chest and crossed her legs. Harry coughed as if to smoothen the building tension and the awkward silence.

"Is he treating you right? I mean, I know he loves you but-"Maybe not to smoothen the tension. He was like Ginny. They really were indeed soul mates.

"Yes, he does. He changed a lot. He changed his perspective on muggles. He treats me like I'm the only woman in the world. He makes me happy. He makes me feel contented. And I can't wish for more." She monologued in an attempt not to bring up Draco again and to block any future questions and topic about him. She really didn't want to lie especially to her friends.

Ron greatly flustered, his eyes filled with jealousy and hurt as he took a swig from his glass. Ginny noticed it, almost all of them, except Hermione.

"Ron, I think you had too much drink. You look red like a cherry!" Luna exclaimed followed by another giggle. Neville eyed her, a warning in his eyes but Luna didn't seem to mind because she was smiling while caressing Crookshank's orange fur.

"Ginny, I'm so excited about our baby." Harry out of the blue said, perhaps now, to really smoothen out the tension. He touched the bump on Ginny's stomach.

"Yes, you always tell me that every time we go to sleep, we eat, we walk, we talk, we breathe." Ginny informed making Harry really embarrassed. "And I love you." Ginny added her voice in a gentle passionate whisper.

"I love you too." Harry replied as he kissed Ginny on the cheeks.

"Hermione, I almost forgot to tell you that Professor McGonagall was finding for a DADA professor and she told me to tell you that you're very welcome to take the position." Neville told her as she put her glass on the center table.

"Oh. That was nice but is the position not cursed anymore?" Hermione wondered.

Neville shook his head. "No, it faded after Voldemort died. As a matter of fact, Professor Hetnair took the position for three years but now, he wanted to live abroad."

Hermione would seriously want to take the position if and only if she didn't have a job. A job called, hey-let's-pretend-you're-my-wife-sincerely-Draco. But sadly, she had. So, she hoped that position could wait for her.

"Sorry but as much as I want to be a DADA professor, Draco won't let me." Hermione replied and lied. That was the most appropriate lie she could think of. Or maybe not really.

Ron turned to her and eyed her disbelievingly. "Are you really Hermione?"

Hermione turned to him, confused as she saw his sparkling blue eyes now filled with confusion and accusations.

"I mean, I never thought that you'll let someone make a decision for you." Ron answered the questions lurking in her hazel eyes. Hermione looked away from him and awkwardly took a swig from her glass.

"Call it love." Luna commented with her dreamy voice, not caring in the awkwardness of the situation.

"I always ask Ginny what to wear every day." Harry stated suddenly, trying once again to smoothen the tension. But Hermione guessed he would fail.

"And you turn out to be a dashing man than ever." Ginny replied, looking sweetly at Harry as she laid a hand on his cheeks. Now, that was what you can call love.

"Ron, how's your mission on finding-" Harry was cut off by a continuous impatient honk of a car outside their house. Perhaps, it was her husband, Draco.

"Is that your husband, Hermione?" Ginny asked for confirmation. Hermione simply nodded. He was fetching her like he promised her. Ginny stood up and surprisingly headed outside the house and was gone for several minutes. It actually urged Hermione and perhaps, Harry and Ron too, to know if she was still alive. But gladly she was, she entered the house with an ever reluctant Draco. He was in a black long-sleeves button down shirt and a black trousers with his usual blazing arrogance. He was ignoring or probably not really caring about the death glares he was receiving from Harry and Ron as he walked to Hermione, kissed her cheeks and sat between Hermione and Ron. He then wrapped a possessive arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"So, Malfoy how are you?" Ginny pretended to care as she sliced Hermione's birthday cake.

"I'm fine." Draco answered boringly. Harry, Ron and Neville looked totally uncomfortable as much as Hermione did. She never wanted situation like this where her friends and their former nemesis met and catch up with life as if they actually cared about each other. This was the very definition of awkward.

"It's good to know that." Ginny replied as she handed Draco a slice of chocolate cake. Draco crinkled his nose but accepted the plate. When Hermione saw Draco was not touching it, she grabbed it from him and indulged herself with the cake.

"Father wanted to interview you for the Squibbler." Luna informed him. "But Rita Skeeter got the chance."

Draco turned to Luna's direction and nodded with his forefinger and thumb resting on his chin.

"Please tell her, thank you." Luna added, making their eyes budged with surprise. "I've always think interviewing you would ruin the Quibbler since we only write about special events."

Draco smirked while all of them just gaped in shock. Luna had great confidence hidden inside her. Unfortunately, she used it in inappropriate and awkward circumstances.

"I admire your honesty." Draco remarked.

"Thank you." Luna replied as Crookshanks woke up and walked to Draco them rubbed himself on Draco's leg and sat there. As a result, Draco sighed heavily. "Oh. He likes you." Luna added, her voice dreamy.

"He surely does." Hermione mumbled as she tried to take a swig from her glass of tequila but Draco stopped her by the wrist.

"I think you had enough." Draco whispered to her. Hermione just ignored him, how did he know? She tried again to take a swig but Draco instead grabbed it from her and instead he drank it all in one swig.

"Very nice." Hermione whispered, annoyance obvious in her tone.

"Here." Ron said as he handed Hermione his glass half-full of tequila. Hermione was bewildered. Why was he doing this?

"No. I think she had enough." Draco argued but the stubborn Ron didn't pull his hands away. He was still offering Hermione his glass.

"A glass will not harm and it's her birthday, anyway." Ron reacted.

"That glass and her birthday won't make her alcohol tolerance higher." Draco argued once again but made his calm voice intact.

"Man, it's just a glass of tequila. Nothing more, nothing less" Ron retorted.

"It's still a glass of alcohol." Draco countered-back. Would this ever end?

"Yes, a-" Ron was cut off.

"I think Draco's right." Hermione said, bowing her head to avoid the looks in their face. That made Ron pull his hand away and finish his glass of tequila instead, disappointment filled his blue eyes.

After that, attempts of proper conversation were done by Ginny, Harry and Neville but they had been unsuccessful. And if they ever succeed, those conversations were just pointless and boring. Ron was still quiet and not saying a single word while Luna was humming to herself. Ginny, Harry and Neville were talking about special cases in the Auror department and it was the most decent conversation they got so far when Draco whispered in Hermione's ear…

"Can we go home now?"

* * *

The rain was pouring very loudly outside making Hermione awake and pretty much reluctant of sleep than before. So, she got out of her room and decided to take a secret midnight stroll when she saw a crack of Draco's room. His room was lit up and it was very hard on Hermione's part not to feed her curiosity and just walk away. Soon, her curiosity won as she peeked in his room. Draco inside was reading a book and she badly wanted to know what book it was. Though, she must admit, it was a huge surprise that he actually read. She tiptoed inside his room but even before she took the first step, Draco noticed her and closed his book with a deadly smirk sprawled on his face.

"What do you want, love?" He was using his sultry sweet voice once again.

"I can't sleep." She confessed as she sat on the edge of his bed.

It was her first time to enter his room. His room was kind of different from her room. His room was in green and silver colors which was the signature colors of Slytherin. His bedsheet was in a beautiful shade of green while his large rectangular pillow were in a silver color. The room's white marble floor made the room brighter with a medium-sized chandelier fixed on the roof. There was also a thin bookcase filled with books of all sorts near the large wooden wardrobe. The windowsill contained a small music player while the wall were decorated with a Victorian green wallpaper.

"Ah. I see." Draco said as he moved closer to Hermione, his irises reflecting Hermione's face. "Want to sleep with me?" He teased in a playful voice.

"Ye-, No!" Hermione exclaimed. "I just..uh, wanted to open my presents."

"With me?" Draco sounded surprised.

"Yes." She replied not looking at his face.

"Like a child?" Draco teased followed by a laugh.

"Fine, if you don't want to, I'll do it alone." Hermione retorted as she angrily marched out of his room and walked to the living room where her present lay unopened.

She sat on the marble floor, hugging her knees. Just then, Draco walked to her then breathed…

"Let's do this childish thing of yours."As he sat next to her. She smiled as she heard his surprising remark.

Hermione picked up a small box that came from Harry and tear its wrapping open.

"What is it?" Draco asked in a fake excited voice.

"A sneakoscope." Hermione answered back as she brought it closer to Draco but it didn't light or made a sound. Why was the sneakoscope not working?

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, his eyes speculating the sneakoscope.

"It's a sneakoscope. It supposed to warn you against untrustworthy people. Guess it's not working." Hermione replied as she grabbed another gift. It was from Mrs. Weasley.

"Aw. That hurts." Draco said blankly.

"It's a blanket." She said most to herself as she felt the cloth within the trace of her fingers. So, her and Ron's guesses were wrong. It was not a scarf nor a sweater. It was a blanket.

"Lame." Draco whispered as Hermione picked another gift again, this time from Luna.

"A book." Hermione was somehow delighted until she read the title. "How to read backwards."

"Crazy." He laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This one from Fred." She started. Draco grabbed it from it and tried to open it when Hermione warned him…

"I suggest you don't open that. Might be a prank." Draco then tossed it aside, disappointed.

"From Neville. Oh. Seeds. Don't know what these might be." Hermione sighed. "Well, we'll see."

"This one from Ginny." Hermione stated as she open the gift and blushed when she saw its contents. She quickly hid it from Draco but Draco stole it from her and began to smirk as he read…

"The Art Of Seduction by Robert Green. You're not using this to win the deal, are you love?" He teased, a smirk visible on his face while his gray eyes were accusing her of something she didn't actually plan.

Hermione puffed and eyed him violently. "Of course not!" Then Draco handed it to her while laughing in a teasing sort of way. "You can have it. I'm not into that kind of books, anyway." She gave it to Draco but he tossed it on her lap.

"No thanks. I've mastered the art of seduction without any books." He bragged. Hermione ignored him and proceeded to another gift.

"From Mr. Weasley." She opened it and it revealed a small pocket mirror and as she looked at it she was stunned. It was the mirror of erised, maybe not the original or maybe just a replica but it was fully functional. She was surprised on what she saw as she saw her happier self with...Ron. They were laughing and smiling happily as they live in a small cottage near the beach . Oh, that was weird. She never thought her greatest desire was to be with Ron after all these years. "What do you see?" She asked to Draco as she gave it to him, still surprised on what the Mirror of Erised revealed to her.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." He read the carvings in the small golden frame of the mirror in a perfect accent. He then looked at the mirror for a minute. His face was struck with a mix of fascination and surprise. Still, he had the control to give the mirror back to Hermione. Thankfully, he thought.

"What did you see?" She asked very determined to know what his hidden desire was.

Draco shook his head and said… "Myself. What's so special about that mirror, anyway?"

Hermione couldn't believe his words. Of course, he was lying. Only the happiest man in the world could see his own very reflection on that mirror. Nothing more, nothing less. "Liar."

"You still left that one unopened." He successfully segued as the defeated Hermione sighed and open the gift from Ron. She was indeed happy about the contents of it.

"Ron gave me a book." She whispered.

"What's so special about that?" Draco retorted.

"A collection of classical poems. I didn't know he remembered it when I told him I like one." She breathed dreamily. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the book from her and studied the book inch from inch. How could she be happier with that old dusty cheap book than her expensive 20-carat necklace? She was really unpredictable and sometimes, unreasonable.

Nonetheless, he grabbed the paperback he was leaning on. He hid it from her for a long time and perhaps, this was the right time to give it since it was her birthday. So, he gave it to her and with the look on her face, she really didn't expect this.

"Remember when I said I never lose at anything and that I always win. That's the proof." He bragged with an obvious smirk on his face.

Hermione opened the paperbag and it revealed Crookshanks. Not the real Crookshanks but the same stuff toy that looked like Crookshanks in the arcade in the mall. It's the same one that made them waste money on the mall. Wow, he was really hardworking and persevere. Or maybe he just did that because his big ego couldn't afford a defeat. Nonetheless, she felt the heat crawled onto her face and she tried as hard as she could to hide it as she felt its fake furs with her fingers.

"Thank you." She meant it this time.

"You're welcome." Draco replied with a genuine smile on his face.

"Now let's shower in the rain." She announced as she stood up and headed to the door.

"What?" Draco asked for a confirmation. His face showed he was surprised. It was past midnight and soaking in the rain was very weird. But Hermione was weird.

"Come on! It's my birthday or not anymore!" Hermione said as she ran out of the house and Draco had no choice but to follow her. She was already soaked in the rain, her baggy gray pyjamas wet as well as her chocolate brown hair.

"Childish." He said as he stood in the middle of the rain already wet while Hermione was whirling and smiling and giggling. She looked happy indeed and Draco didn't know why it made him smile.

"Hey! I'm not! I've miss this." She breathed. "I used to do this when I was a child."

"Childish." He repeated.

"Best Birthday ever." Hermione remarked as she moved closer to Draco and surprisingly hugged his waist tightly. That made Draco stiffed with surprised but managed to hug her back. His hands resting on his wet damp hair while her sweet and misty rose scent lingered on his nose-his favorite scent. "Thank you." She breathed on his chest.

"You're welcome, wife." He replied soft in the stammering rain.

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers. Did you like it or did you hate it? Tell me through a review. :) What do you think Draco Malfoy see in the mirror? Hmm. Well, you'll know in the next chapters. :) Comments, suggestions and reactions are highly and happily accepted. :) Thanks for supporting this fic. Please keep supporting. :) God bless and I wish you all happiness. :)**

**xoxo, ScribblingDame**


	12. His Redemption

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Twelve: His Redemption**

In the first week of cold October, as the leaves were rustled by the blowing wind, Draco was heated with impatience knowing that Nate, Hermione's stylist wouldn't make it to their appointment. And Hermione, on the other hand, had her deepest sympathies with Nate for she was sure numerous threats were already delivered to him via owl by Draco.

"That Nate, I'll fire him the day I see him." Draco groaned as he hunched sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed looking rather extremely problematic, his palms laid on his forehead.

"Maybe he has his reasons." Hermione reasoned out as she sat next to him.

"Yes he has. He said that he needs to bring his ten-year old brother to the zoo." He replied with an impatient tone as his hand was rubbing his forehead.

"Well. Let's contact Ginny, she can help." Hermione suggested, brightness was obvious in her eyes. Draco shook his head and stood up to his full height and his eyes meticulously observing every inch of Hermione. His ego couldn't quite accept that he would accept help from a woman, particularly a Weasley.

"I think we'll manage." Draco said his silver eyes clearly illuminating the light in the room. "Come on." He said as he grabbed Hermione's wrist, dragging her inside her wardrobe that she newly learned was transformed into a walk-in closet. Its towering cabinet filled with lots of colorful clothes. And by the look of it, she was sure they were expensive. The floor was tiled in a black marble while the cabinets were painted white. Well, it was the first time she saw it and she wasn't quite sure how to react. Well, she knew, now.

"What did you do?" Hermione exclaimed surprised what she just saw.

"Creative, right?" Draco replied proudly with his hands in his hips, studying Hermione's awed expression while a prominent smirk was displayed on his face.

"What in Merlin's Beard have you done?" She was practically shouting at him, her loud voice echoing across the room. Draco in return displayed a surprised face.

"Beth made your wardrobe what she perceived as highly fabulous?" He said asking for a confirmation like he wasn't sure if he just said and done the right thing. Beth, just to remind you was Hermione's wedding gown designer.

"Fabulous? Where's my old clothes?" She demanded with her loud shouting voice again that was slowly annoying the already annoyed Draco.

"In the rubbish can?" He answered with his eyebrow raised, not having a slight understanding on why Hermione was mad.

Hermione sighed deeply and crossed her arms angrily. "How dare you!" She retorted angrily.

"It looked like they belong there, anyway." Draco defended, his voice and face-guiltless.

"You should've asked me first." She said calmly, thankfully.

"Absolutely." He answered his voice not showing a hint of guilt. "But you were in Diagon Alley with Leyla."

"You've done it in purpose!" She shouted at him, moving her face closer to him, his irises reflecting her angry face.

"Guilty." Draco simply said, unmoved of her anger, his hands raised in the air.

"You imbecile ferret! You cruel no conscience ber-" Her furious taunting was cut off when Draco violently moved closer to her and caged her on the wall with his arms, making her cheeks fluster while her heart skipped a bunch of beats.

"I thought we're done with the insulting period." He breathed while melting Hermione's hazels with his cold metal eyes. His breath was hot on Hermione's lips. Then out of unknown reasons, he deeply breathed and moved away, turning his back at Hermione. Then he sighed again. "Don't worry after the dinner party, I'll buy you clothes same one with what I threw in the rubbish, only shabbier, if finding one is possible." He added, his back still turned to her.

"I beg your pardon? Are you saying that my clothes are shabby?" Hermione retored angrily, her voice echoing in the long room.

"No, I'm not. Actually they're the ugliest sack I've ever laid my eyes on. By any chance, did you get your hideous taste of fashion from the house-elves?" He replied blankly, faking an interested tone as he faced her.

"And how dare you insult the house-elves?" The SPEW founder got her spirits blazing once again. She took a step closer to him and regretted it later for she found herself intoxicated by his masculine musky scent.

"I'm just merely stating a fact." He replied still, unaffected by her shouting and angry retorts. "And please, for the first time, let's just not fight right now. We don't have that much of time." He told her before she could open her mouth for another group of furious words.

"Do you know any glamour charm, perhaps?" Draco asked her as he pulled a chair for her to sit on. She sat and replied…

"Few and I must admit…I'm bad at glamour charms." She answered blankly as she checked her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Draco was glaring at her through the mirror. She mastered, perhaps, all the charms there were but why didn't she have the time to master glamour charms? He was sure, she could if she wanted to.

"How old are you, Hermione? Remind me again, please?" Draco requested as he crossed his arms tightly on his chest, looking rather annoyed.

"23, no 24, just 2 weeks ago." Hermione answered him, watching his expression on the oblong golden-framed large mirror.

"Yes. Exactly and in that age, I expect woman like you should know how to make themselves a little more appealing and more attractive." Draco explained to her in a tone as if he was speaking to a seven-year old kid.

"Do you mean that you find women who wear loads of make-up more beautiful than natural women?" Hermione retorted, her eyebrows creased out of annoyance. "Because may I add, that I'm a supporter of natural beauty."

"Here she goes again." Draco mumbled. "I'm just saying that a little bit of make-up or glamour charms can't harm you." He returned to Hermione, his eyes faking a look of concern. But Draco must admit that natural and effortless beauty really worked on Hermione. She looked at least…charming (he had a hard time on admitting that) even without make-up or any glamour charms. She was the very definition of the muggle saying…'Simplicity is beauty'

Draco spun on his heels and walked to the corner of the room, where he examined different sorts of dress robes from silk to chiffon to velvet, his gray eyes pierced with rigid concentration as he ran his hand through the cloth of the elegant dresses.

"We can't be late on the annual dinner party, Mother won't approve of such irresponsibility." He informed her as he pulled out of the closet an elegantly stunning red chiffon lacey dress-robes then he studied her inch by inch. After dozen of his insulting looks, he walked to her and handed the dress to Hermione. The annual dinner party was a formal social gathering that the Malfoys' traditionally hosted in their Manor. It was often attended by prominent people all over the magical world. To be honest, he didn't really want to attend the gathering but his mother greatly insisted, sending him five letters a day to make sure he would attend the party. Well, he was the only Malfoy heir, after all.

"Wear that." He said in a very arrogant tone. Then when Hermione didn't move, he crossed his arms against his chest and smirked. "Why, do you want me to personally pull that on you? Just tell me love, I promise I'll easily submit."

"You wish." Hermione said as Draco nodded to her with a vivid smirk on his face then walked out of the room. As she looked at the mirror to survey herself, she actually was surprised how the red dress complimented her skin tone. It looked like a precious ruby stone against her porcelain skin. _Wow, that Ferret really had really some serious sense of style._

Then without asking if she was already clothed, Draco walked in the room, wearing his expensive-looking black and white dress robes, looking rather stunning and handsome and smart. Well, he always was but now, there was some spark in his usual cold gray eyes that Hermione couldn't quite explain.

"You looked…acceptable." Draco told her in a blank voice. Of all the words, why did he exactly choose acceptable rather than beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, stunning and lots of more complimentary words?

Hermione puffed and laughed sarcastically to herself because she was quite offended by his words. Draco just then smirked at her, annoying her to the very edge then walked near her and dropped a metal box that looked rather heavy on the table in front of her. He opened it and it surprisingly revealed bunch of different make-up all in several shades of color.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione asked casting Draco accusing looks with a teasing smile stretched on her face.

"It's mother's. She left it here when—" Draco quickly defended. "Hey, don't look at me like that!"

"Why so defensive, love?" Hermione teased, whispering on Draco's ear. "Hiding something?"

Draco pierced her an annoyed look. "I'm not hiding something."

"Really?" Hermione teased, looking practically enjoying the moment as she walked around Draco, her arms crossed on her chest. "Should I call you Dracey now? Or Dracilla or Dra—"

"Stop that!" Draco stopped her in an instant but she laughed and teased again…

"Guilty?"

"Don't get starting again, Granger or else I'll kiss you and make you moan my name in bed." Draco threatened, looking very vexed. Hermione, upon hearing his words stopped in an instant and tried so hard to stop a smile from escaping from her lips. She then sat on the chair that he pulled for her. He could really be a gentleman if only he wanted to. Well, only if he wanted to.

"Well, there are the things you need." He told her, pointing his thumb to table consisted of make-up. Then he began to take great strides to the door, threatening to leave Hermione alone all by herself, trusting her with these stuffs that she too, was vaguely familiar.

"Trust me, the result will be disastrous." She confessed as she released a deep breath, grateful that Draco somehow had the mercy to return to her. The only problem was he looked helpless like she was.

"Just to inform you, you should know more of these stuffs than me, your husband." He preached while running his hand through his platinum blond hair, the same way he always did when he was uncomfortable. In a brief second, he began to rummage the make-up sprawled on the table, his face displayed an unmovable concentration that even Hermione's frequent teasing smiles couldn't harm. Consequently, he applied a squirt of pink lipstick on his forefinger then he began to trace the curves of her lips gently. Hermione began to blush and it was a good thing that Draco didn't seem to notice that he actually made her slight uncomfortable feeling the heat radiating from his fingers on her lips. Then as if his touch contained a spark, a course of electricity began to be travel from her spine then throughout her body making the merciless butterflies betray her by fluttering violently in the pit of her stomach.

Draco traced the luscious curves of her lips once again. This time lived by the desire to feel the delicateness of her lips with his finger. Then driven by the uncontrollable desire to feel her lips against his, he began to move his face closer to her. Close enough to feel her breath against his mouth. Close enough to see his reflection on her beautiful set of hazels. Then, as if his hand has the mind of its own, it began weave Hermione's hair, it felt smooth than it actually looked. Feeling Hermione exhaled his scent, he began to move closer to her once again to feed his hungry desire to kiss her. He never desired anyone like this. Never in his life. Perhaps, Hermione was different. Really different. His parted lips began to move its way to hers.

She heard her own heart beat, frantic than it had ever been that she thought it would escape her chest. Her hands as if, they have mind of their own began to bury themselves on Draco's shoulder, pulling him closer. His lips brushed hers. They shared a passionate one that ended in a mere couple of seconds. His lips soft than ever, his kiss as memorable than ever. That it sent a rapid spark that pierced a part of her soul, this time greater than the electricity she just had felt. It made Hermione wondered if the spark she felt was only a figment of her imagination, nonetheless, she greatly wished it was. Part of her wanted to kiss him again, to intoxicate herself with the delicacy of his kisses and part of her was thankful that someone interrupted them. Or else, Merlin only knew what would happen next that was out of Hermione's control. For she couldn't get a grip of her control whenever Draco kissed her. She didn't even know why. She just wished that the reason was not what she thought it was.

"Oops, sorry." Nate apologized, his hands covering half of his face. "I didn't mean too…I mean, Mr. Malfoy, I've received your threats. I mean I've received your letter. Gabriel, my brother, agreed to go to the zoo tomorrow."

Draco regained his shattered composure, crossing his arms tightly against his chest, his eyes filled with disappointment.

"Good. Then do your job now." Draco commanded Nate then paced out of the room, shutting the door loudly.

"Cocky isn't he? Deliciously cocky." Nate told her in an amused voice as he opened his kit. Then he turned to her, looking amused than before. "Wow. Nice lipstick color, it suits your skin tone."

* * *

They've apparated in the large beautiful garden of the Malfoy Manor, the countless stars glittering in the dark night sky. Wind was blowing in the garden, making the leaves fall from the trees and making Hermione chill from cold. Draco then began to take long strides, leaving Hermione behind, who by the way, was having a torturous moment once again with her killer high heels.

"Wait for me, Draco." She told him as she tried to walk in her heels, though in that time she was merely failing. It was harder to walk in high heels across a loamy ground. Her heels was digging the loam like a shovel.

"What again, Hermione?" He asked impatiently as he turned to her. She was practically three feet away from her.

"I can't walk in this killer shoes." She admitted, looking rather tired and helpless. Draco released a sigh as he marched to her and surprisingly carried her on his arms and began to walked again She yelped but he looked as if he was unbothered with it.

"Put me down! This is the third time you did this without my permission!" She yelled at his ear.

"Hermione just be quiet. I'm helping you." He replied sternly. "You should be thankful."

She didn't replied and instead circled his neck with her arms, trying so hard not to be bothered by the proximity of their faces. But, instead she began to observe his face, she never did this before. She noticed that his face was smooth and flawless like a mannequin. He had long eyelashes that made his eyes more inviting and more dangerous than before. He had a high aristocratic nose. His gray eyes, she noticed, looked more beautiful closer. They're the clear definition of gray. Well, what could she say? She must admit that Draco Lucius Malfoy was indeed gorgeous. She breathed that admittance then exhaled it afterwards. What was she doing? 'He was ugly! No, not in the outside but in the inside! He was a beast! He was a beast! He was a beast!' She chanted in her head as if to hypnotize herself not to perceive Draco as a definition of beauty and gorgeousness and handsomeness and…

They climbed the elegant marbled porch of the Malfoy Manor. Memories began to sweep in her head. Her last 'forced' visit here was with Ron and Harry as the snatchers located them and surrendered them to the Deatheaters. She remembered that time when the merciless Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her by engraving the word 'Mudblood' that now was permanently visible on her forearm thanks to reliable glamour charms, she was able to hide it. She suddenly had the fear to enter the manor as her mind was jousted with ugly memories. Because, she was scared to remember the things she didn't want to remember. Then Draco pushed the door open using his foot. Surprised numerous faces turned to their direction, probably shocked by their unique entrance—Hermione carried on Draco's arms.

Draco put down Hermione gently but not letting go of her hand. He saw her blushing probably embarrassed by the attention they were getting. She wasn't used to this kind of attention after all. Just in time, his mother welcomed them, looking rather beautiful and youthful than ever. Her long, elegant and stunning dress-robes giving her an illusion of flying.

"Good evening!" She welcomed them warmly mostly to Hermione as she kissed her cheek by cheek. "It's nice to finally see you!" A friendly smile on her beautiful face.

Hermione in returned the smile. "Good evening to you also, Mrs. Malfoy!"

Mrs. Malfoy then released a melodic laugh and put an arm gently on her shoulder. "Don't call me that! Call me mother! You're my daughter-in-law anyway! You're a Malfoy now, too!" She exclaimed blissfully. Hermione just then smiled shyly. She was still not used on being a Malfoy, probably she won't ever would.

"Mother." She let the word slip from her mouth, making Mrs. Malfoy smile to her sweetly.

Then Mrs. Malfoy turned to Draco, her face now stern."You Draco! Why are you late?"

"Late? I thought the party would start at eight?" He defended himself. "It always starts at eight."

"Seven, just for a change." She said, with such authority in her velvet voice. "You didn't actually read the letter I've sent you."

"Letter? Which one? Cause as a matter of fact you've sent me a hundred letters." He replied, still defending his ego.

Mrs. Malfoy sighed and kissed Draco sweetly on the cheeks. "It doesn't matter. Next time I'll send you a howler."

Then she led them to a circular table in the middle of the crowded room. She sat down, quite comfortable that the table was only occupied by her and Draco. She could see dozen of elves carrying trays filled with plates and glasses, delivering it to each table. Did the Malfoys have that number of elves? Because if they did she can never forgive Draco to participate in such enslavement.

The moment they took their seats, Hermione had a chance to finally observe the room. The room was crowded with people holding a glass of red sparkling wine with their elegant dress-robes that greatly matched the elegant drapings present in the room. The floor was carpeted in red and the walls were in an oak panel and studded with moving portraits, same blonde people with aristocratic looks and raging arrogance. They must be Draco's relatives. Aside from that, there was a large sparkling crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, emitting light throughout the room. However, these stunning things were no match with the large grand staircase that was across the room, its railings in a radiant gold.

A couple of elves clad with a trolley of plates, glasses and forks walked to their table and served them with dishes. Hermione smiled one of them, the old and smaller one but instead to return the favor he frowned at her and walked away.

"Eat." Draco told her as he began to knife his steak. She then ate her food. They really tasted so good and it would taste a lot better if she didn't know that these foods were not a product of elf enslavement. After the silent dining, she turned to Draco only to find him concentrating on her. He was looking at her as if measuring her persona and that look was really soul-piercing in a very great way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione protested but in return he only smirked at her.

"You look beautiful." Draco complimented her and she really felt her cheeks heated up but then he added: "Now, Let's start the act."

Hermione frowned at him, thinking how much she didn't want to participate in that act again. But she must oblige because of the fact that he was paying her. And after all, it was her job. She nodded. Then, Draco touched her hand that were lying on the table and kissed her knuckles gently. The electricity had sparked once again and Hermione must admit, that course of electricity should be eliminated soon.

"How about a kiss?" He asked but didn't wait for her answer. He suddenly brushed his lips on hers, making raging volts of electricity run through the course of her body. She quickly pulled for she didn't want to continue the kiss because it seemed that it was not a part of their act. But just a sinful feeding of their desires, perhaps, to Hermione but maybe not to Draco. That, she thought.

"That was inappropriate." She hastily whispered to him. She was having a hard time on controlling the loudness of her voice.

"What?" Draco asked her, unbelieving on his words, his eyebrows creased in confusion and great annoyance. "Never in my life had a woman described my kisses as inappropriate."

"Well. Glad to be first." Hermione told him as she laid a reluctant hand on his jaw. Then, the annoyed Draco just proceeded on following their stage script and laid his hand on Hermione's hand.

"Soon, my kiss will leave you speechless." Draco promised close to her ear, a teasing smirk on his beautiful face. Hermione pulled her hand away and avoided his gaze. She wished that promise wouldn't ever happen.

Unexpectedly, Draco's father, Lucius walked to their table, looking rather elegant and striking. Although, what really made him more striking were his deadly glares that he stabbed Hermione. His belittling glares to Hermione started from her toe to head. It made Hermione wished she would suddenly be swallowed by the ground. Then his cold gray eyes turned to Draco and slightly nodded then he climbed the staircase. When he was gone, Draco looked more serious, his smirk faded from his face, his eyes colder than ever.

"Wait for me here. I'll be back, quick." He whispered to Hermione, then he kissed Hermione's forehead quickly before following his father.

Hermione, alone looked like a total outcast in the crowded room and she didn't know if Mrs. Malfoy's dragging her to another table could be considered a relief or not. The table was consisted of three women, with thankfully, friendly faces. Perhaps, it was a relief, after all. She was invited to sit with them and she followed as their attention was greatly on her.

"This is my son's wife, Hermione." Mrs. Malfoy introduced her to the three women. "This is Anabelle Hopkins, owner of the Wizard and Witches' Generational Museum, Here is Lisa Shey a broadway singer and here is my beautiful and stunning sister Andromeda Tonks."

They were quite prominent people but what really caught Hermione's attention was Andromeda Tonks. She wanted to ask her about Teddy Lupin. She missed him but she thought that question could wait.

"Nice to meet you all." She told them as smiled sweetly to Andromeda. She was very thankful that she saw her once again, Andromeda returned a knowing and warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, also." Lisa and Anabelle replied at the same time.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? No doubt, why my dear Draco helplessly fall in love with her." Mrs. Malfoy said in a very proud voice as she looked Hermione very dearly and sweetly, the way she always looked at Draco.

"Yes, she is. Oh, that's a gorgeous necklace!" The broadway singer Lisa Shey exclaimed, admiring her necklace.

"Draco gave this to me." She replied as she felt the diamond heart pendant of the necklace with her fingers. It felt warm beneath her touch.

"That boy, I never thought he was that sweet!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed and Hermione thought she was mad or something but then she added: "I'm so proud of him! He's finally a man! Thanks to you my dear! Perhaps, love really changes everything!" She turned to her and surprisingly kissed her in the cheek.

"You're welcome?" She replied and partly question. Now, she wandered how Mrs. Malfoy would react if she knew that Draco and Hermione were only bonded with a contract and not with the phenomenal thing called love.

"I'm so happy he didn't inherit his father's attitude. I would kill myself if he did so! Now, I'm very happy!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed once again as Lisa, Anabelle and Andromeda smiled happily like they've agreed with what she just said. "Thank you, my dear. You've changed my boy into a man."

* * *

His father sat on his chair with his elbows on the oak table, his eyes rigid with authority. They were in the library of the manor, the same place where his father talked about business with every businessman that set their feet on the manor. Draco refused to take a seat, his arms crossed tightly against his chest for he didn't want this to take for so long. After all, he thought he knew what'd happen and what they'd talk about. After all, he endured painful long years with his father to memorize him and to know exactly what was running inside his mind.

"Our wine vineyard in Scotland was being neglected for seven years now. I've employed a manager but he didn't have the skills and intelligence that I required. So I fired him. That vineyard, my grandfather really loved that it that he put his blood and sweat on that business." He started. Now Draco was exactly sure where this conversation would be going. "And that fifty hectare vineyard profited as thrice as we expected and it would be a shame if we just ignore such fortune. So, I was thinking, you can manage the vineyard." Authority and power present in the timbre of his voice.

"Sorry but I don't have the time." He quickly replied and began to exit when his father stopped him with his pointed sharp words.

"Then quit Quidditch and start a career." His father said a firm authority in his voice that he always used since Draco was an innocent and obedient child. Thankfully, that child had grown up.

"Quidditch is my career." He replied, as he turned to his father. His father raised an arrogant blonde eyebrow, his gray eyes matching the coldness in the large room.

"Then start a decent career. You're just wasting your time on that stupidity. I've never wanted you to be a mere Quidditch player because you're a Malfoy. And Malfoys deserve only the best. " His father stated losing the serenity in his voice, and then he stood and began to walk to him, piercing his eyes with taunting glares. As Draco's patience was being tested by his father, Draco tried to walk out of the room again. "You're really putting our name into dirt."

Draco turned to face him again, his fist balled tightly in his sides. And as if his father was not slightly affected, he menaced him again with sharp poisonous words.

"Especially on that MUD..BLOOD." His father added putting emphasis on the word 'Mudblood', saying it as if the word itself was filthy. The severity on his father's words made the muscles in his body in action. His anger couldn't be contained anymore. He had just gripped the collar of his father; his father was quite in shock but soon after regained his composure.

"DON'T EVER INSULT MY WIFE IN FRONT OF ME!" Draco shouted in his father's face, losing his breath out of uncontrollable anger.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! SHE'S STILL A FILTHY STINKING MUDBLOOD!" His father shouted back as he pulled his self away from Draco's tight grip.

"INSULT HER AGAIN AND SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!" Draco challenged him, controlling himself not to punch his own father in the face. In that moment, he was having a hard time to locate any strand of respect for his father.

"I'M ASHAMED OF YOU! YOU'VE STAINED OUR NAME WITH FILTH, WITH THAT MUDBLOOD!" His father retorted once again. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAME OF YOURSELF!"

"NO, YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE ASHAME OF YOURSELF! THE WAR SHOULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU SOMETHING!" Draco yelled back at him, his rapid words made his father paused. "YOUR BELIEFS ARE ENTIRELY POINTLESS AND STUPID!"

* * *

Hermione knew that she should be ashamed of herself, eavesdropping on Draco and his father's rants. But perhaps, what she was doing was not really eavesdropping at all because their shouts were greatly heard across the end hall of the second floor of the Malfoy Manor. Then she heard a loud disturbing thump, that made her nervous because it sounded like a real fight had just started. She ran as quickly as she could although she was nervous of what she would see. Then her horrifying conclusions were proven accurately true. Draco was now, sent straight sitting on the floor, his back touching the wall as his hand was laid on his bruised and bloody jaw. He was just strongly hit on the jaw making him fly across the wall.

"DRACO!" She began to spring in the room, running to Draco and crouching next to him. She was ignoring Lucius's deathly and disgusted glares on her. For in her mind, what important now was Draco, only him.

"Oh, here comes the mudblood." His father taunted emphasizing the word 'mudblood' as he stabbed Hermione with looks as if she was a large walking pile of filth.

Draco began to march to his father, Hermione being unable to sustain her grip from his arm for he was incredibly strong, was left astounded. She watched him gripped his father's collar strongly, their heights towering each other. "Be thankful that I still have a pint of respect on you." He spat, as his hands uncontrollably shook out of raging anger. Then he pushed his father in the collar, releasing him and grabbed Hermione's wrist as they marched out of the room.

Draco's head was bowed down while his strides were longer and faster. And as they reached the other end of the hall, leading to another smaller staircase, Draco set free of Hermione's wrist and punched the wall in such great force, that his knuckles bled. Hermione whimpered, her hands covering her lips, blood was freely flowing from his injured hand. She grabbed his wrist to cure his bleeding and badly injured hands but he yanked it away. Just in time, when he was about to apparate, to leave her alone, Hermione circled his arms around his waist. He needed her, that she knew.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, 97 reviews! :)) thanks thanks thanks! I never thought I'd get that number of reviews! :)) Thanks for the support! :)**

**-Sorry if this one took so long before uploading. But what important is, here it is. :) The next chapter will answer (I hope) all of your questions, like why did Draco hire Hermione in the first place, how he changed his life (as a deatheater) to a better one, what happened with him and Nadia and etc. :)**

**(re-uploaded for grammatical correction)**

**Hope I can write it soon, I'm excited but I hope time will permit me. I'll be starting college next week. still, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews please. :) Take care and I wish u all happiness.**

**xoxo, ScribblingDame**


	13. Fix You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. Because if I do own HP, then Draco and Hermione will end up married to each other. :)

**Chapter Thirteen: Fix You**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed _  
_When you get what you want but not what you need _  
_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep _  
_Stuck in reverse _

_And the tears come streaming down your face _  
_When you lose something you can't replace _  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste _  
_could it be worse? _

Countless stars were glittering in the dark night sky while the moon half-covered its face. It was a really cold night and the wind kept swaying the vibrant green grass on Hermione's feet. Her arms were still circled tightly around Draco. And it was a huge relief to know that she was with him. Greatly, because she believed he needed her and that belief was what she wanted to believe.**  
**

Draco released himself from Hermione's embrace and walked away from her. His platinum blond hair was gold like the stars as it was blown by the rushing wind.

"Go home, Granger." He told her in a strongly imperative tone, his back still turned on her. Hermione, on the other hand, walked towards him and stood beside him. He was still avoiding her gaze and instead his gray orbs were searching the wonderful lake in front of them. The lake that reflected the sky above, giving it the illusion of glittering.

"No." Hermione returned a defiant answer but when he finally turned his gray orbs to her hazel ones, her walls were suddenly broken. For the first time, she saw weakness in his usual cold gray eyes that were now a display of vulnerability.

"Go home." Draco repeated, imperatively. Hermione shook her head and she didn't really know what come up to her senses to refuse or she was really that stubborn. She then held Draco's bruised hand beneath her.

"I need to fix you." She replied then snatched her wand in her purse but Draco suddenly pulled away his hand.

"I can fix myself." He said, with a blank tone. Hermione, surely, believed what he just said but his expressive gray eyes were a slogan of the hurt he felt inside.

"Shut up." She hastily replied for she couldn't think of better words to say. She just admitted to herself that seeing him sad affected her. Draco then unbelievingly looked at her and half-smirked. And Hermione on that time thought that she just said the greatest words she could ever say.

"Let's sit." She said and Draco returned cocked his head unbelievingly.

"In your dress?" Draco, of all the things, was concerned about her dress. Funny, he minded greater about it rather than his bruises.

"Yes." Hermione asked with a sure voice. Then they sat on the carpet of green grass, in front of the sparkling beautiful lake. Then Hermione pulled his battered hand gently and inspected it. It was worse than what she thought. She believed he broke his knuckles and that caused the great bleeding.

"After this you go home." Draco imperatively said once again, eyeing Hermione with such authority, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." She answered as she was starting to cure his battered hand with her wand.

"Careful!" Draco protested, doubting if her intension was to really cure him for her curing was kind of rough.

"Why are you whining there? You were the one who injured yourself!" She exclaimed with an accusatory voice as she proceeded on curing his battered hand.

"I'm not whining." Draco defended himself.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" Hermione asked once again, her accusing voice still intact as she turned to fix his bruised jaw which Draco's father punched. Then Draco didn't reply. "What's with men and their uncontrollable anger?" She asked once again as she finished fixing his hand that now looked flawless like before.

"I've stood up against my father for you , just to inform you." Draco blankly replied as he turned to her. Why, of all the things about him, his eyes seemed to always make the greatest impact on her. His gray eyes looked like a magnificent silver star that made Hermione dangerously captivated by it. She turned away, avoiding his gaze because if she didn't, she know the butterflies in her stomach would sabotage her once again. For, in the course of two months she admitted to herself that she found those eyes addictive, just like his smirk and his kisses. An addiction she should swiftly turn her back on.

"For that, thank you." Hermione began to get back to her senses. "Thanks for standing up against your father for me."

"You're welcome." Draco replied as he briefly nodded. "Now, go home."

"I don't want to. I think I want to stay here with you." Hermione declared. "There's a question really bugging me these past months and I know this is not the right time to ask this. Did you hire me because of your father?" She asked although she already knew why in the scenes that she had witnessed.

Draco in return, sighed deeply and turned to her once again. "I guess you mean that you won't go home and leave me alone until you I answer that, am I correct?"

Hermione nodded a triumphant smile on her face.

"Of course, you're really the Hermione Granger that I met on Hogwarts." Draco told her, a calm smile on his face. "But I refuse to answer your question." He suddenly added making Hermione's smile fade by the wind.

"But I need to know my objectives to do my job effectively." She reasoned out, the very tone she, Harry and Ron used when points were taken from Gryffindor in the house cup competition.

Draco seemed to pretend not to hear Hermione's rants, he didn't even care look at her. "Your job is to simply be my wife, nothing more, nothing less." He replied without even considering her reasonable reason. Hermione in return, frowned at him with her arms crossed tightly on her chest.

"Yes, but how can you ever win against your father without me?" Hermione ranted once again, impatience ringing in her tone. Draco turned to her, eyebrows creased.

"It's my battle, Hermione. Not yours." He replied as calm and as firm as he could and thankfully he succeeded.

"Then I'll join the battle." Perhaps not for Hermione answered back with a firm insolent tone.

"No." He instantly protested, unbending defiance echoed in his word.

"Yes." She retorted with the same intensity of defiance.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes! I will because I can!" Draco didn't dare to open his mouth. That signaled that she thankfully won their small fight that made the serene place crumbled because of their brawl. Then she breathed deeply and added in a calm and a sincere voice… "I want to help you Draco. It's not about my job. It's because I want to."

Draco turned to look at her, astonished about what he just said. Could it be that she actually cares for him, even just a little? No, of course not. Draco, quickly abolished the small hope forming in his heart.

"Fine!" Draco replied before taking a sigh as he ran his hand through his gleaming platinum blond hair. "Yes, I hired you…to show my father that I control my life. Shallow, isn't it?"

"No, you're not. I completely understand you." Hermione replied, her beautiful wavy hair being blown by the wind.

Then he turned to her faking a smirk on his face. "I hired you because you're the woman my father greatly loathes and one of the people who defeated his master, Voldemort. Imagine his only son, a pureblood and a Malfoy marrying a muggleborn. Imagine his only son marrying the famous Hermione Granger. It seemed the perfect plan." He explained, his eyes fixed on the sparkling lake.

Then a moment of silence passed between them, only the rustling the leaves blown by the wind was only heard.

"Do you hate your father?" Hermione asked although it was really a stupid question to ask. Draco in return smiled as he bowed his head and replied…

"Yes I do. Who won't hate a father who planned his son's entire life?" Then he slowly breathed. "At a young age, he fed me with beliefs that were rather pointless and prejudiced. He was never a father to me. He's more of the puppeteer and I'm the puppet. All my life, I crave for freedom. I want to be a better man than he is." He continued before taking a slow breath.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look as she gathered courage to squeeze his hand. Draco just then smiled again, a forced smile.

"He even arranged my marriage." Draco revealed making Hermione hugely surprised. She didn't see that one coming.

"To whom?" She managed to ask.

"To a rich pureblood family like the Parkinsons. He intended me to marry Pansy Parkinson." He answered blankly.

"To that fat cow?" Hermione hastily said and regretted it later.

"Yes." Draco agreed, smiling to himself. "You can't blame me to refuse on marrying that woman. In relation to that, I think marrying you is the best decision I've ever made." Then he turned to Hermione, his gray eyes filled with a mix of honesty as his lips stretched into a playful smile.

She never expected what he just said that marrying her was the best decision he had ever made. All the butterflies in her stomach were threatening violently to flutter once again. Hermione in return, smiled but it rather turned to a forced uncomfortable smile as she nodded. She thought he would force her to go home now that he spilled the beans but he surprisingly proceeded.

"When the war was over, my father bought the ministry's favor not to send him back to Azkaban and he succeeded for he probably gave half of our fortune to the ministry. While I, on the other hand, worked to clean my name. After graduating at Hogwarts, I decided to settle in the muggle-world to have a new life. There no one knows me and no one knows that I was a Deatheater. I led a new life with the muggles with the help of my mother who sent me money without my father's knowledge. Mother never dreamed of I, becoming a Deatheater and I never did too."

Silence went on between them. Only the rapid wind and their breaths were visibly heard as the night became darker and darker.

"Continue, please." Hermione breathed as she wrapped her arms around herself for icy cold wind was already biting on her skin.

Draco, who noticed that she was cold, put off his coat and gave it to Hermione. Hermione in return, hesitantly accepted it and put it around her shoulders. She was grateful for the warm it gave her as she smelled the delightful masculine musky minty scent of him clinging on the coat.

"You can go home now." Draco told her, firm authority in his voice.

Hermione shook her head. "Not until you tell me the whole story." Hermione replied. "Remember our deal the one about you never to keep any secrets from me anymore?"

Draco laughed weakly to himself as he bowed his head. "I do and it's my biggest regret." Then he sighed deeply, his blond hair ruffled by the wind. "When I was already living with the muggles, one day…there was this woman who sat across my table in a café. She left her purse and fortunately, it had her contact number. So I met with her to return it. In that time, she admitted that she purposely left it so that she could talk to me. Turned out she was hindered by her parents to live or even take a glimpse of the magical world because she was a squib. Her parents never wanted her to be prejudiced. Although, she knew my story that I am Draco Malfoy, a Deatheater she never showed a hint of fear. There we had a agreement, that I'd introduce her to the magical world and in return she'd introduce me to the muggle world. We went on that deal for three years and in that three years she became my stronghold in those darkest times of my life and I've fallen in love with her." He said before he took a slow breath and looked at Hermione. "She told me that things in the past should not be brought in the present nor in the future. She made me brave to return to the magical world and start a new life. I've got the chaser position in Chudley Canons and she got the job as the game strategist. She was a former school basketball coach, just to inform you. Luckily, we've made the right decisions that made our life better. Her name was Nadia." He continued as memories seemed to pass in his eyes.

"Why did you break up?" Hermione asked him, curiosity was filling her mind as she settled the coat on her shoulders that was being blown by the wind with the use of her hands. Draco turned to her his gray eyes were blank of any emotions.

"Father did the things he could to make me come running back to him but I didn't submit. Then he knew my only weakness was Nadia, he bribed her to stay away from me and she refused the varying amount of money my father offered her. Then he threatened her and her family. That kept going for a year and she got used to and finally gave up the fight. She didn't want to fight against the odds." He finished with a vague voice.

_High up above or down below _  
_when you're too in love to let it go _  
_but If you never try you'll never know _  
_Just what your worth _

As the bright stars glittered greatly in the night sky, Hermione swore to the stars above that she would never ever be insensitive to insult Draco with his past as a Deatheater. Truth be told, she pitied him. Half of her heart was sobbing mutely because of his sad story. All her life, she believed Draco was an arrogant and a heartless brat who always gets what he wanted in a snap. Turned out she was enormously mistaken. For riches and gold wouldn't really give you all the happiness in this world not even the smallest thing you wished for.

All his life, he craved for freedom. While, she was very abundant of it. He had a bad childhood while hers was really wonderful. She had the power to choose who she'd love while he, on the contrary, didn't have the right. Her father was the greatest father she could ever have, while his father was probably the worst. The list could about their differences. For they were completely different from each other but Hermione felt they somehow compromise. And she couldn't exactly point out why.

And out of the blue, all the glitches of hate seemed to fade with the wind when realization sank in Hermione. Draco, was not really the Draco Malfoy she believed she always knew. He was very different from it and so so much better.

Hermione turned to him expecting to see sadness on his face. But it was blank from any emotions. It seemed that he was tolerant of the pain that memories could bring. Dead silence passed between the two of them that seemed to past for several minutes and it felt really comfortable in that moment. After several breathing, the silence was interrupted by Draco. He yawned, covering his mouth as if he just told the most boring story.

"Can we go home now, Hermione?" Draco turned to her, looking at her expectantly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Our contract will not expire until your father learns his lesson." Hermione declared eyeing Draco with firm conviction. "Promise." She said as she offered him a pinky promise. Draco casted it a skeptic look then he looked at her, he was smiling genuinely at her.

"What, it's called a pinky promise." She retorted as she noticed the disbelieving looks he was casting her and the suppressed smile he was that were slowly escaping from his lips. "If I didn't fulfill my promise, you can…break my pinky." She added, though reluctantly. Draco laughed and the wind seemed to accompany him by blowing stronger than before. It made Hermione's hair sprawled all over her face. Draco then tucked the loose strands in her ears, smiling sweetly as he did so. Hermione on the other hand, felt the heat crawled to her cheeks.

"I know what it is." He laughed. Then he stared at Hermione with his beautiful set of gray orbs then entwined his pinky finger with hers and pressed his thumb with hers. "But I can never break your finger."

_Lights will guide you home _  
_and ignite your bones _  
_And I will try to fix you _

* * *

**A/N: I uploaded this before my first day of class in college starts. And it will start tomorrow, that's how much I love my readers. :) **

**I hope you like this chapter although it's really short unlike the previous chapters. **

**Thanks for the 110 reviews, I've never been happier and proud of my craft before. Thank you. :) This chapter's somehow a songfic and I hope you're in favor of it. I got this chapter's title from a song- Fix you by coldplay. You should listen to it, it's a very beautiful song. And the song really compliments this chapter. **

**Reviews are highly and warmly welcomed. :) Take care and I wish you all happiness. :)**

**xoxo, ScribblingDame**

**P.S Thanks for those wonderful reviews, they keep me intensely inspired and really happy. edwardsoneandonlylove , KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, summergirl881, pinpin95, AreYouSirius-questionmark, Loveheartstorys, MortalInstrumentsObsessed, Lestrange xoxo, elizaII and mentarisenja, thanks for your reviews. I just think that it's relevant to post your names here since you made the 100th review possible. And for those who I didn't mention here and for all those readers who supported this fic from the start, thank you and I will never forget you all. You made me very happy than you think you could. :) A million thanks to all of you. **

**To anonymous, who review this fic three times, thank you. Thanks for the good words. :) You made my writer's heart really jump out of joy. Yes, I've already tried my hand on books but the file got deleted. hehehe. Thanks for the support and the inspiration you've given me.**

**P.P.S sorry if the A/N's longer than the actual chapter. **

**Now that Hermione and Draco agreed to unite against Lucius, what will happen? Find out in the next chapter. 3**


	14. Hidden

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. Because if I do own HP, then Draco and Hermione will end up married to each other. :)

**Chapter Fourteen: Hidden**

It was another morning spent waking up in his house and Hermione was quite surprised how she had managed to live in Draco's house for quite some time now. After knowing his sad story, she never ever had second thoughts on accepting the job again on being Draco's wife. There was a mysterious warmth on her heart that was present whenever she opened her eyes and welcomed a new day. It was kind of inspiring and at the same time, really scary. Being his wife and beating the well-known Lucius Malfoy was a new exciting adventure for the bold and courageous Hermione. And she was passionately hopeful they would win this fight.

She got off her made bed and walked to the kitchen. An enticing aroma of fried bacons and eggs welcomed Hermione as she reached the kitchen. It was a real surprise seeing him again after two weeks of long absence. It was surprising to see him even more on a floral pink apron that was way too small for him merely because it was hers. And she couldn't really decide what was even more surprising, seeing him cooking breakfast wearing a floral apron after two weeks of absence or seeing him with a genuine smile plastered all over his face, a smile that miraculously reached his usual cold gray eyes.

"Look who's finally awake." He welcomed her with a smile as he wiped his hands with a towel.

"Good morning to you too. Why are you here?" Hermione ignored his kind remark.

"Because this is my house?" He questioned more of to answer. "You're hair is bushier when it's morning." He breathed then squeezed her into a hug. She was holding her breath until he let go of her.

"My hair is not bushy, this is called morning hair! I thought you were practicing for the Quidditch tournament." She told him as she caught for her breath.

"We're on a three-month vacation." He said as he continued on frying bacons. "So where do you want to go? Paris? Las Vegas? Thailand? Singapore? China? Philippines? Japan?" Then as if he noticed Hermione's dark glare to him, he added. "Or-Antartica?"

"Draco, we have better things to do. We need to—" She was cut by his smiling and him surprisingly cupping her cheeks. Was he trying to seduce her again? Was he trying to engage her again in their foolish game called who falls in love first? She hoped not. Please. Not.

"I got a great idea." He replied as he turned to tucking the loose strands of her morning hair behind her ear.

"What idea?" Hermione asked as she tried her best to hide the blush forming in her cheeks.

"Bear me a child." He suggested as he folded his arms against his chest, looking quite serious that Hermione's heart skipped a dozen of beats. Several awkward seconds passed before Hermione could answer.

"Ridiculous!" She laughed as she turned her back on him. "That's not funny." Though that made her really uneasy.

"I wasn't joking." He replied surprising Hermione and making her more nervous than before that her stomach tightened like ropes.

"I'm hungry, is the bacon or eggs ready?" She instead asked having no idea what to reply him.

Draco then served her with bacons and eggs together with a hot coffee. Then he sat on the stool beside her.

"I was… just fooling around." He admitted to her as he drank his coffee. Hermione then laughed to herself, she should have known Draco better. Of course, he was just fooling around. He would never really want a child, right?

"I know." She answered as she knifed and forked her bacon and led it to Draco's mouth. Draco's eyes opted in surprise but he ate it. Wow, she could be sweet only if she wanted to. He would love to kiss her on the forehead but…"Where's Leyla? She had been my company whenever you're not around." She added as she continued to eat.

"I've punished her." Draco absently said as he took a sip on her coffee.

"DRACO MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione reacted superbly that she stood up with balled fists on her side.

"She didn't tend the garden daily that my magnificent roses wilted. I'm not very impressed." He commented, unaffected by her intense rants as he mixed his coffee with a metal spoon.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Hermione asked, anger was still bursting in her.

"I've sent her and told her she can't come back after three days." He replied as he ran his hand through his gleaming platinum blond hair.

"Please, send her back here." Hermione pleaded with her beautiful sets of brown that shone gold radiantly beneath the morning light.

"Don't worry. I've gave her enough money." He added as he crossed his legs and finally turned to her. "She hated that too."

"Just send her back here." Hermione calmly replied as she took a couple of calming breaths. "SEND HER BACK HERE!" She burst to anger once again.

"Relax. Don't you want that? She'll have a lengthy vacation. Besides, isn't that what your S.P.E.W desires? Proper wages and implementation of working holidays for house-elves?" He reasoned out, unmoved by her anger that he walked to the fridge and grabbed a box of dark chocolate.

"Just.." Hermione started then anger and frustration successfully crept on her that she walked out of the kitchen, embarrassingly losing their small battle. Draco was left, disbelieving that he just won Hermione over a fight and that he just perceived Hermione beautiful especially when she was angry. A dazzling lioness indeed.

* * *

"Talk, Granger." Draco breathed out for the deafening silence was starting to get under his skin. Hermione, who by the way, was forced entirely by Draco to join him in grocery shopping, was infuriated than ever. Her eyes were still a banner of anger that kept shooting Draco with dark scary glares. Hermione turned to him from the window with her eyebrows ceased with anger and her arms folded tightly on her chest.

"Okay, I'll get her back." Draco breathed defeated. As a result, the vibrant Hermione Granger was back. She was smiling very dearly and sweetly to him that all his anger evaporated.

"Good." She smiled brightly. Then they pulled over the grocery store. Hermione hopped off the car first, her royal blue, sleeveless dress flowing as she walked to him and put her arm around his.

"You could be really forceful, Hermione." Draco breathed as they walked to the grocery, with her still clinging on his arms. It was kind of aggravating and soothing at the same time. Two emotions that were completely opposite that only the unique Hermione Granger could associate. With that impulsed thought, Draco quickly disassembled it. Quickly. But could her actions signify that she was now participating with their foolish, stupid game? He hoped not. Please. Not.

"I know and I'm perfect at being it." Hermione replied dreamingly as she stared at him with her gleaming golden-like eyes. Draco shifted his gaze, not wanting to be moved by her manipulating beautiful sets of golden-like orbs.

"You should not be proud of it, you know." Draco informed her as he pulled a trolley from the rack.

"I should be, especially when I won over you." Hermione gloated sweetly, if that was ever impossible, smiled at him. Still, she was clinging closely to him like her ever so annoying cat.

"Fine." Draco breathed blankly as he was pushing the empty trolley and walked to the fresh meat section. He pulled out his lengthy grocery list and started reading it. However, Hermione grabbed it from him and speculated it.

"You always do this?" She asked him, her eyes were a banner of curiosity.

"Always do what?" He asked back as he cocked his head side to side, his eyebrows ceased with confusion.

"Do the grocery and most importantly, in a muggle grocery shop!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oops, did I just say it out loud?" She continued as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Don't worry, they won't mind you." Draco told her as reassuring as he could but Hermione thought he was teasing her. So, Hermione punched his right shoulder as strong as she could. "What's that for?"

"I just need a chance to take my revenge." Hermione informed him. As a result, he was left astounded.

"Don't tell me you still hate me for the things in the past?" Draco questioned her with his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"Things in the past should be left in the past." Hermione told him as they started to walk and find the items in the grocery list.

"You're right." Draco replied as he pushed the cart.

"Tell me the things you wanted to change in the past?" Hermione asked him as she put a carton of milk in the cart. "Except for calling me buckteeth and mudblood."

Draco bowed his head and laughed. "Those two things weren't on my list."

"I thought you'd say that but seriously?" Hermione tried to ask him once again.

"If I can change the past, I won't. They were the reasons why I became the person that I am today." Draco answered, thinking deeply.

"How true?" Hermione teased him disbelieving.

"Maybe I'll change one thing…" Draco started.

"What is it?" Hermione asked assuming that what he regretted the most was being a Deatheater or perhaps giving up on Nadia.

"That our marriage is a big lie." He turned to her with his usual cold piercing eyes except for now, they were filled with sadness that coloured his steel gray eyes.

* * *

Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks. Everything was bollocks. Hermione suddenly got uneasy and mad because of the sudden change in Draco. Why, of all the times, he suddenly became sweet or was it just a show? Was he just ridiculing Hermione that he was starting to love her? Or was this just part of their games? Half of her heart hoped that he was just deceiving her and half of her heart hoped that, perhaps, he was starting to change the color of his heart. They were in the car on their way home and silence was starting to creep on Draco. Why was she suddenly silent? Where did the vibrant Hermione Granger go?

"Do you want to go home or shall we eat in a restaurant? I heard the Chinese restaurant in Courtier Street offers the best noodles." Draco tried to start a conversation as he drove.

"I hate noodles." Hermione muttered, trying not to look at Draco because she knew that if she did so, her walls would be broken, eternally.

"How about the Japanese restaurant in the-"He tried to start the conversation once again.

"I don't like sushi." She replied.

"How about—" Draco was cut by Hermione once again.

"Let's go home." Hermione suggested calmly while her eyes were shut in a rigid agitation.

"All right." Draco gave up and weakly turned on the stereo. The song 'It might be you' sang by Stephen Bishop boomed into the stereo. And Draco didn't know if he shall feel embarrassed of the fact that he's listening in blues. Hermione, however, turned to him, her eyes surprised and was obviously trying her best to stop her threatening laugh. But just as expected, she failed.

Hermione laughed and Draco felt very embarrassed.

"Draco Malfoy, the hardcore bachelor of the wizardly world listens to blues?" Hermione laughed very dearly and this time she was slapping the dashboard out of happiness. And to Draco, it was very irritating.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Draco tried to stop her but the fact that she was Hermione was already a great clue that she wouldn't follow.

"I can't!" Hermione burst into laughing once again.

"STOP!" Draco shouted but he failed to carry out his intention once again.

"_Something's telling me it might be you__. __It's telling me it might be you__. All of my life._" She sang teasingly.

"HERMIONE GRANGER STOP OR I WILL KISS YOU!" Draco who was very angry, by the way have finally succeeded. Hermione stopped teasing him with a nervous expression on her face but soon as the wind blew again, the Gryffindor princess found her fuse again.

"Try and I'll punch you in the face like—" We were in the third year. She was cut off by Draco for his soft lips were on hers.

Out of the blue, the violent butterflies sabotaged her once again by fluttering in her stomach, her heart started to pound quickly against her chest and electricity started to travel to her spine. But it seemed like the only thing that could calm our Gryffindor princess was the famous Slytherin prince and his lips. Then, she shut her eyes and drown herself in his kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sincerely sorry that I've just uploaded it now. I was busy with college and all and I'm very happy that I was able to finish this chapter. Do you know that saying that jokes are half-meant? Well, I believe in it.

I wish you happiness and thanks for having the time to read my fic.

Review please. :)

xoxo, ScribblingDame :*


	15. Contrast

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky and very talented JK Rowling. Because if I do own HP, then Draco and Hermione will end up married to each other. :)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Contrast**

On the middle of the road in the middle of the night, a black BMW stayed unmoved, camouflaged in the dark sky painted with bright stars. Suddenly, as if to be poured by cold water, Hermione woke up from her dream. A wonderful dream that seemed to capture her heart and that urged her not to wake up again. But this time, she would free herself. This time she'd chosen to listen to her head. This time his magic won't enslave her anymore. This time, she dearly hoped that this time, it would be different. And that she would win this one. She hoped.

"Don't ever kiss me again, Malfoy." She tried to use all the strength and authority in her voice, but with his gray eyes piercing her soul, she failed. "Never again."

Draco smiled at her then moved his face closer to her again, attempting to kiss her but Hermione, involuntarily slapped him. Draco touched his battered cheek and looked at Hermione disbelieving.

"I told you not to kiss me again." Hermione answered the question in his eyes.

"Hermione, I thought you like it." He replied, confusion drawn on his face. "We shared a couple or dozens of kisses before."

"This time it's different." Hermione vowed her head for her not to look at his eyes. "Let's stop this."

"How different?" He asked, curiosity ringing on his voice.

"Let's stop this game." She said without looking at him again.

"I think we should." He answered after taking a deep breath then looked at Hermione with his eyes filled with such pain that was unbearable to Hermione.

"I think we really should." Hermione replied then attempted to get off the car when Draco caught her arm. She struggled to set herself free but he was just too strong.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Anywhere far from you." She replied with a tone of anger in her voice.

"It's not the right time to leave, Hermione. We're trying to sort out things here." He responded with his face tensed. Hermione's heart beat faster than ever but she managed to yanked her arm free from his grip and walk away from his car. He, on the other hand, drove slowly so he could reach her.

"Hermione, tell me what's wrong." Draco demanded.

"You are." Hermione answered as she walked with an angry stance.

"What's wrong with me?" Draco asked once again.

"I'm not one of your toys, Draco. I'm not a toy that you can just throw after being played with. " Hermione answered as calm as she could. "I'm not one of your girls, I'm different."

"Yes Hermione, You're different." Draco replied with one of the sincerest tone that he could use wishing that she would believe.

Hermione shocked with disbelief with what she heard, looked at Draco to examine his face. Could she blame herself for hoping that what he just said was true? Could she blame herself for being weak when she looks at his eyes? Could she blame herself that perhaps, she was attracted with the Slytherin prince and that she continuously forbade herself to do so?

"Hermione—" Draco started but was cut when Hermione apparated in the thin air. Then she was gone and he was left alone with questions in his heads and answers that were refused to him.

* * *

Hermione suddenly appeared in the Potter's living room near the beach and the redhead Ginny was awed in surprise. Hermione appeared to be very angry and she didn't know why. Perhaps, she got a clue but she didn't know the reason.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, her baby bump growing larger but she was in her full bloom.

"Nothing, I just need a place to stay for the night or maybe for the rest of the week, can I?" Hermione asked her rigid tone suddenly turned to a sweet one.

"Of course…" Ginny started then changed her mind when Hermione's face brightened up. "Not."

"But why?" Hermione asked. "I can wash the dishes, make your bed, sweep your floors-"

"Oh, that's good to hear but I don't need a maid." Ginny replied. "Although, I seriously need some help." She continued as she noticed that the floor was dusty and that the dishes on her sink remained unwashed. She seriously needed a wife training if there's such.

"Ginny please. Are you really my friend?" Hermione begged but the redhead looked fascinated with what she was witnessing.

"I really am." She said as she circled around Hermione with her arms crossed. "So as your TRUE, REAL, GENUINE, SINCERE and I'm lost of words here, I seriously need a thesaurus, um, friend, I suggest that whatever happened between you and your husband should be fixed right this moment." She finished her monologue as she sat on the sofa and continued to crochet shapeless baby mittens.

"GINNY!" Hermione exclaimed as she tried to get her friend's attention.

"Hermione, what are you still doing here? Go!" Ginny replied. "Go back to your knight in shining armor, to your true love!"

"True love?" Hermione thought she puked in her mouth.

"Yes love. Hermione change starts from within. You won't be able to fix the conflict when you can't accept in yourself that you've truly fallen deeply in love with Malfoy."

"I don't love him!" Hermione reclaimed.

"Of course you don't because if you do you won't be able to be bugged by his presence or his closeness or his kiss or his-" Ginny reasoned out, still crocheting, looking really cool about the stuff that was happening.

"Ginny, he's playing with my heart. He is not that serious with me and remember we have a deal?" Hermione replied.

"How did you know that he's playing with your heart? The next thing you'll know is that you two became fools of love. Fools of your own game." She said as she finished crocheting one mitten then she proceeded to another. "People change, Hermione."

"But we had a deal." Hermione defended herself, tired of these things that she lied down on the couch.

"The deal? Why Hermione Jean Granger, do you by any chance is concerned with the money?" Ginny asked, now with stern face.

"Yes, imagine—" Hermione's voice suddenly faked enthusiasm.

"Liar. I know you, Hermione. You don't care about money." Ginny cut in. "In the end, the two of you will just lose the deal, that I am sure of. Why are you mad at him at the first place?"

"He kissed me." Hermione's voice became softer.

"He kissed you? So? You guys probably shared many kisses before. Of all the times, why are you affected so much now?" Ginny asked her although her eyes signified she already know the truth.

"He— I - we" Hermione couldn't choose the right words to say. Ginny turned to her and looked at her with a genuine smile on her lips and with her electric blue eyes filled with concern.

"Let's make this easy, you're afraid that you're already in love with him. Right?" Ginny concluded then she stood up and ran to the kitchen as the fish that she was cooking burn.

* * *

Draco sat on the bar stool with an iced cold beer in one hand and a cigarette on the other. He usually didn't drink or smoke alone but perhaps he considers this moment an exception. He took a sip from the can of beer as Crookshanks circled around his ankle, his fur annoying Draco but in that moment, his companionship was comfort. So he carried Crookshanks and put him on the stool beside him.

"What's wrong with your owner, Crookshanks?" Draco asked the cat as if it could talk. "Why does she have to make things complicated?"

"_Meow Meow Meow_." Crookshanks replied and Draco wished he could understand what he just said or maybe even though he could understand him, what he just said would probably me meaningless.

"Maybe, being a cat is easier than being me." Draco knew what he was saying was stupid but what could he do, he was becoming tipsy. "Never again will I love a woman. They're pain in action."

"_Meow Meow Meow_." Crookshanks purred as he jumped off the stool and circled around Draco's ankle once again as if to comfort him. Weird, isn't?

"Why can't life be so easy?" He complained as he took another sip. "You look like Garfield you know?"

Then out of the thin air, Hermione appeared, her face still a display of anger. Crookshanks ran towards her and followed her as she marched towards her room. Then Draco watched her as she packed all her stuffs in her luggage. And as she reached the living room across the kitchen, Draco asked her.

"Where do you think you're going, Her-, Granger?" This woman could really get in his nerves. She was the most annoying woman he ever met. He never thought it was possible to find a person as annoying and as stubborn as her.

"Claim my day-off." She answered then marched away from him.

"You don't have a day-off, that's not in the contract." He said, almost laughing.

"Every employee has a right to day-off." She reasoned out then took another steps away from him.

"This is not a regular or common job, Hermione. We all know this isn't." He replied as he walked to her and snatched her luggage away from her.

"GIVE ME THAT, YOU PITILESS, ABUSIVE EMPLOYER!" Hermione shouted as she tried to grab her luggage from him but he raised it full with his height that it was impossible from Hermione to reach it. Then Hermione tried her best to punch his stomach, arms and his groin. Then she smiled victoriously as Draco crouched in pain and set her luggage free.

"GRANGER!" He shouted to Hermione as she ran to the door but Draco stood on her way. "You can't leave."

"Want a take two?" Hermione threatened and Draco's face suddenly frown and snatched her luggage from her and threw it in such a force that her luggage became destroyed and her clothes went rampage on the floor.

"Now you can't leave." Draco breathed on her face, his face close to her that his breath was hot on her face.

"I can leave whenever I want." She said and as she was about to apparate Draco held her arms and Hermione tried to break free by kneeing his groin. He crouched in pain that they both land on the floor with Draco on top of her. She was still encased by Draco when she punched his face.

"Be thankful that I don't hurt girls." He breathed in pain.

"Get off of me!" Hermione demanded but he refused to oblige.

"Promise me you won't leave." Draco told her.

"I. WILL. LEAVE. AND. WHEN. I. DO. SO. I. WILL. CHARGE. YOU. PHYSICAL. ABUSE!" Hermione muttered these words as she punched Draco in every possible area.

"Look who's talking. I should be the one charging physical abuse." He replied as he avoided Hermione's punches and thankfully, he was getting lucky. Then Draco finally caught a grip on Hermione and pinned her arms against the marble floor. Hermione, still tameless, bit him on the ear and Draco breathed in pain.

Just then, in that moment, they were caught by an unexpected visitor.

"Mother?" Draco asked, in shock.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello readers. :) I've been reading your reviews for these past few days and I'm very happy about it! Please keep them going. You, readers, inspire me to write and continue this fanfic. Thank you! :) Reviews please.

Next Chap: What could be the reason of Narcissa's sudden appearance in Draco's house? Find out next chapter.

**xoxo, ScribblingDame**


	16. Stained Glass

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter 16: Stained Glass**

Hermione and Draco was frozen in that awkward position in that awkward moment with Mrs. Malfoy looking surprise. So, doing the first move, Hermione stood up and dusted off her pants and smoothed her hair. Was being presentable her first priority in that moment? Perhaps, no. Then, Draco stood up too and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Now they're playing the happy couple. They are good actors, aren't they?

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Draco asked his mother, his voice irritated.

"Is that the proper way to greet your mother, young man?" Mrs. Malfoy answered him with her arms crossed tightly against her chest. "Anyways, did I interrupt something good or something bad?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, they didn't have any idea how to answer her question.

"I guess, I shouldn't have interfered." She said with a hint of a laugh in her voice. Then she looked around at the mess in the entire room and casually hid a smile.

"Mother, what's about your unexpected visit?" Draco asked her with a timbre of curiousity in his voice but instead of answering his question, Mrs. Malfoy kissed Draco gently on the cheeks then she turned to Hermione and kissed her on the cheeks too.

"I know that it's really hard to be a Malfoy, dear." She sighed and walked in circles around them with her arms tightly crossed against her chest. She started to cry and Hermione and Draco were both alarmed. What could be the reason of her tears? Hermione didn't have the idea but Draco did.

"Can I stay here for a while?" She asked them particularly Hermione as she held her hand tightly, her eyes silently pleading her.

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione answered not thinking twice, she hate seeing tears falling from the eyes of a wonderful woman.

"Thank you!" She said, her face suddenly turned very happy as if all her tears were just fake. "Dear Draco, can you carry my luggage to my room?" She told Draco then as she was about to walk away, she turned to Hermione and said…"Dear don't ever call me Mrs. Malfoy again, I prefer to be called mother. "Then she smiled sweetly to Hermione and waltz to her assigned room.

* * *

Draco pulled Hermione by the arm to his room, dragging her like a lifeless ragdoll. As they reached his room, He pushed her to the bed, forcing her to sit like a statue. Then, he closed the door gently and looked at her very fiercely that it made Hermione's heart thumped louder than before as his platinum hair gleamed radiantly from the light as his mouth curled from anger.

"Why did you let her stay?" Draco questioned her and that made Hermione really uneasy although she was exerting strenuous effort not to show it.

"Because she asked…"She stuttered."And-and-She was crying!" And Hermione knew she was about to cry too. She didn't know why she is so intimidated by Draco at that moment.

"You should not have been affected by her emotions. My mother is a great drama queen. She knows how to act effectively." He explained as he paced the room back and forth. "Our secret can be discovered by my nosy mother."

"Then we should be careful!" She replied angrily as she stood up to meet his gray steel eyes.

"Careful you mean, Granger? Look at what happened earlier! We were about to get caught! You were leaving until my mother came!" He told her furiously.

"But we didn't get caught!" She shot back trying to look at his angry platinum eyes.

"Call it luck. Oh, Granger…" He started as he inched closer to Hermione that he could feel her breath on his face as he heard her heart beat louder than before. "You have some explaining to do. Why did you consider leaving me?"

Hermione inched away from him and ignored his question. How could she answer that question, if she, herself couldn't answer that damn question?

"Answer me Granger. You know you're harder to read than an ancient book." He commanded her with a rigid tone as he inched closer to Hermione, making her uncomfortable than ever. As a result, she inched away from him and every time she did, he follows.

" Answer me, Granger before my head explodes from thinking." He whispered to Hermione's ear then as Hermione just kept silent, he started to kiss the arch of her neck gently, making her still as a statue.

Suddenly, the butterflies in her stomach started to ramble again, while a strong volt of electricity travelled through the course her body. Then his hands started to circle Hermione's waist, pulling her closer.

Before he could completely tame her, Hermione pushed Draco away as strong as she could but Draco just displayed his signature smirk and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Well, well, well. Do I make you uncomfortable, my dearest wife?" He whispered to her ear as he walked closer to her again that they landed on the bed, with him on top of her. "Just a simple yes or no, love. Have you fallen in love for me?" He breathed on her lips, seducing her in the best way he could.

For the first time in her life, Hermione didn't know how to answer a basic question. It was as if her mind was deluded by his words, by his closeness or by him as a whole. So, she let her emotions to answer it and kissed him deeply.

For the first time, she felt free from her caged emotions and that time her heart agreed too. But, her mind was very stubborn. Which was right? Which was greater in value, the right or the wrong? Happiness or victory?

Then as he was about to kiss her deeply and passionately, Hermione pulled away from his kiss and forced herself to smile.

"I won't ever fall in love with a man like you, Draco." She teased as she traced his jaw line. "So, keep dreaming." She told him with a confident, delusive smile that Hermione wished was enough to convince him and herself.

* * *

Draco walked to the kitchen to grab another can of beer. He didn't know why he feel so intimated by her sudden words. Was he disappointed that he didn't win her heart? Could it be that he was losing the game? Why did his heart ache when she said those ruthless words? Was he falling for Hermione? No, he should not.

He drank his beer in one gulp and proceeded to his room. Oh, he forgot-their room. He was welcomed by his comforter, resting on the floor together with his pillows. Just in time, Hermione got out of the bathroom wearing baggy pajamas, the same pajamas she wore on their honeymoon. She smiled at his shocked face and sat on the edge of the bed.

"As you can see, you'll sleep on the floor." Hermione announced with a smirk on her face, sounding like a cruel wife.

"Let me remind you, this is my room." Draco replied with hands on his hips.

"A true gentleman offers his bed to the lady." Hermione reminded him.

"A true gentleman won't let a lady sleep alone." He replied with a smirk. "So, my lovely wife, may I, a gentleman named Draco Malfoy, accompany you?"

"The final answer is no." She replied with a hard tone.

"Oh, why wife, am I making you uncomfortable?" He said as he walked closer to Hermione then he touched her chin making Hermione uneasy than ever. "Are you afraid that you will be tempted by me?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I WON'T EVER BE TEMPTED BY YOU!" She shouted and regretted it later, seeing his lips turned into a teasing smirk. Then he took the offense and circled Hermione's strand of hair with his finger.

"Why are you suddenly angry? You know, my wife, there's no harm in telling the truth." He teased again.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" She replied angrily as he pushed him away.

"Then, if that's really the truth…" He said as he pierced Hermione's hazel eyes. "Let me sleep beside you." He continued.

And as Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak again, he cut her off.

"My lovely wife, can I sleep beside you with absolutely no malice?" He asked her with a teasing tone.

"FINE!" Hermione gave up while Draco was silently laughing to himself. "AND DON'T YOU LAUGH!"

"I sincerely apologize for the sudden natural outburst." He replied as he settled himself comfortably on the bed with his pillows tucked in his arms.

Hermione, with her heart beating frantically, pulled out a book that she had read a long time ago. And tried as hard as she could to certainly put no malice with Draco sleeping beside her as his manly musky scent entered her nostrils, making her want to drown in it.

Then Draco turned to her, his eyes captivating as they were, captured her entire existence and it was really hard not to get addicted in those.

"Lights off." Draco said as he snapped his fingers, making the lights followed his request. As a result, Hermione got irritated of his bad behavior because the worst thing a person could ever do to offend her is to interrupt her reading, and now he got under her skin.

"Lights on." Hermione mimicked Draco and the lights turned brightly again.

"Lights off."

"Lights on."

"Lights off."

"Lights on."

"Lights off."

"Lights on."

"Lights off."

"Lights on Draco please, I am reading and I can't sleep with the lights off." Hermione told him with her voice ringing in severe irritation.

"I can't sleep with the lights off either." He protested with his eyes shut.

"You don't really have good manners, Draco. I was reading!" She protested back punching Draco with her pillow. Draco stole her pillow and slept on it.

"Manners can wait tomorrow, my sleep can't." He replied lazily as he snatched Hermione's book and threw it away.

"Draco! How dare you!" she shouted as frustration started to sink deeper in her. She pulled on her separate blanket and inched away from Draco with her back turned on him. If she couldn't endure him for a day, how about a week? She bet it would be bloody annoying.

* * *

Hermione rose from her bed waking earlier than Draco, then she took a shower and brushed her teeth. The she walked to the kitchen only to find Mrs. Malfoy cooking for breakfast. As she noticed Hermione, her eyes popped into excitement and hugged her eagerly.

"Good morning, honey!" She said as she let go of her.

Hermione took a deep breath and decided to endure this day as possible as she could.

"Good morning too, Mrs- I mean, mother." She replied courteously. She then studied the kitchen, there were crack eggs in the counter while Leila was sweeping the floor. Then she turned to the stove and noticed that Mrs. Malfoy was cooking deviled eggs using magic.

"Come on, Hermione. We got so many catching up to do!" She informed her as she invited her to sit in the dining table filled with bacons, breads and beans. "Is Draco treating you kindly?"

Hermione was surprised with that question. She never expected to hear that one straight from Draco's mother.

"Thankfully, He does." And that was partly a lie and partly true, that she said as she took a sip from her tea.

"I was surprised. Draco was quite hard on girls except for Nadia." She confessed.

Hermione then didn't know why her heart feel like it was stabbed from end to end. Was it jealousy? Or was it just-maybe it was jealousy.

"I hope you and Draco last for a lifetime. It will hurt me so much if it will just end like that." She wished as she put her soft velvety hand on Hermione's. She then avoided her gaze from Mrs. Malfoy jade green eyes, afraid that it might conceive the truth. The horrible truth.

"I hope so." She awkwardly replied as she took another sip from her cup of tea.

"Lucius and I, are marriage are on the rocks…" she confessed, her voice broke into tears. "Well, what do I expect, it never leave from there."

As if Hermione knew Mrs. Malfoy very well, she feel absolutely sympathy for her. She put a comforting hand on hers and thought of proper words to say but she didn't dare to say any.

"Especially now, he told me he will disown Draco unless he divorce you." She admitted with a concerned look on Hermione. "But I won't let him ruin my son's marriage. I don't want you and Draco to be like us, stuck in jagged rocky marriage." Then she broke into a sob, making Hermione feel guilty that she really wanted to confess their secret to her.

"So Hermione, just a good advice, take care of this marriage. Never let this fade."

And just like that, in that very moment, she wished she could. That she could really take care of what she and Draco have, marriage. Only it was bonded by a contract and not by love.


	17. The Malfoy Crest

*** TO THE REVIEW SIGNED BY MY OWN NAME (SCRIBBLINGDAME) MY EXPLANATION IS THAT MY SISTER WAS SUPPOSED TO REVIEW MY STORY BUT SHE DIDN'T NOTICE THAT MY ACCOUNT WAS STILL SIGNED IN. BELIEVE ME. I AM CURRENTLY CURSING HER IN MY HEAD BECAUSE OF THIS. SO SORRY, AS A RESULT I'M CURRENTLY SPAMMING THE REVIEW. I JUST FEEL SO SAD AND I'M CRYING RIGHT NOW. =((**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I do because it's just too cool to be as talented as JK. :)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Malfoy Crest**

Three days danced their way off with Mrs. Malfoy making Draco and Hermione's home as lively as ever. There was an hour for tea-time every morning that awfully bored Draco. Mrs. Malfoy also baked delightful cookies and cakes every afternoon for snack-time and cooked Draco's favorite meal which was surprisingly simply spaghetti. He looked so cute devouring it, Hermione thought but was suddenly disgusted by that. In short, Mrs. Malfoy was really a nice company. She kept the house lively and kept them pampered than ever. Now she knew why Draco had been a rich spoiled brat, everyone knew.

Hermione, just finished showering, wrapped a white towel around herself and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth when out of the blue, Draco entered the room absentmindedly making Hermione jumped out of surprised that she slipped from the wet floor, thankfully he caught her. Hermione screamed as loud as she could but it was too late because their body suddenly collided to each other.

She couldn't breathe or she just didn't want to, afraid that she could be intoxicated by his manly scent. She didn't want to look in those eyes too, afraid that if she did so, she couldn't stop herself anymore. Day by day, Draco Malfoy was becoming even more irresistible that the mere thought itself became Hermione's fear.

But then, she let go of scream, noticed that the towel was unwrapped from her body. Unfortunately, Draco noticed it too. His gray pair of eyes studied her body and then stood up and walked out of the room as if he was the one harmed.

Hermione let go of a deep breath as she felt her cheeks suddenly turned hot. She didn't know if she can still get out of the bathroom and face him. She couldn't believe that he just saw her completely naked. She knew everything would be more awkward than before. How could she look in those steel piercing eyes? How could she touch him or talk to him or see him or-. In short, how could she live with him. She felt as if she just lost her virginity.

Perhaps, she always overthink. So she proceeded to brushing her teeth, an eerie feeling was still lingering inside of her. She hated this feeling if there was only a way to get rid of it. After brushing her teeth, she tried as hard as she could to compose herself. She wrapped the towel around her securely and tightly while she stole a look from the crack of the bathroom door. Thankfully, Draco wasn't outside.

So she tiptoed to their room and casually removed her towel and as she was about to slip on her underwear, she was suddenly terrified of what she saw. There he was, sitting on the edge of the bed, half-naked, looking really surprised as she was.

Then before he could completely study her body and make the best out of it, Hermione snatched her towel and used it to cover herself. Then she put all her efforts just to yell at him…

"GET OUT!"

Draco, unexpectedly let go of a smirk as he nodded and looked at her teasingly. It successfully made Hermione's blood boil than ever.

* * *

Draco sat with her mother on the dining table. As usual, the table was already full of foods, particularly of tall hot pancakes with maple syrup, hot brewed coffee and fresh tropical fruits. His mother never really change, she still pampers him as if he's a child. For Draco, it was kind of annoying.

His mother's eyes turned to him, her jade green eyes were suddenly filled with joy. Draco did not know why everytime she looks at him, there are obvious sheer joy and pride. Maybe he was not a failure after all. Maybe he somehow made the right choices. Maybe, just maybe.

He sat down in front of her, his eyes avoiding her gaze for she always look at him as if he's as clear as glass. She poured Draco some coffee and put pancakes on his plate. Then she studied him very closely, reading between the lines in his every action.

"You look really blissful, dear." She commented.

Draco turned to her, unable to believe in her words. Was she telling the truth? Did he really look happy? He hoped not because if he was really happy then this might be the Granger effect. The Granger effect is the chronic degenerative malady that slowly spreads in the body, assaulting the main weaknesses first then the strengths. Symptoms are, smiling in odd events, skipped heartbeats, better days and nights, pointless arguments, irrelevant change of habits, bizarre mood swings, harmed pride, sudden change of plans and the long list goes on. Draco, however, was still in denial.

"Is that a compliment, mother?" He replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes it is, dear. I've never seen your eyes glow radiantly like that." She uttered, smiling so sweetly at him. Draco then displayed his lopsided-smile. Was he really happy? Yes. "I guess she's really the one." She continued.

He ignored her remark and continued to eat his pancake. How could he possibly answer that question without being tactless?

"Yes, she's the right one." He absent-mindedly replied, scolding himself after.

"She is, I know she is." She assured. "But I have one question, why are you two so measured?"

Draco was kind of shock with her question. Measured? How?

"How?" He asked, trying not to show any sign of fear.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's just, you two act as if everything's scripted. But don't mind me, I might be wrong." She continued, smiling genuinely at him.

Draco kept really quiet. He was thinking of possible answers to her question. Could she be suspecting them? Were their secret finally unraveled?

"I mean, you two should loosen up! You should not be afraid of showing affection with other people around! Love is love! They don't care, right?" She exclaimed.

Draco drew a deep breath. He was hugely relieved that what he was thinking was wrong and that their secret was still safe.

"That's a good suggestion, mother." He responded as he poured maple syrup on his pancake.

"Just saying." She smiled as she watched him eat.

Out of the blue, Hermione walked in the room with an unusual demeanor. She looked arrogant and hard. Then she marched on the dining table and sat beside him without even trying to make an eye contact. Draco, however, thought her actions were very funny.

He really couldn't stop himself from smiling and Hermione noticed it that she nudged him in the ribs.

"What's funny?" She whispered angrily to him.

Draco wasn't affected by her fury for perchance, he was greatly affected by the Granger effect, this time in a good way.

"You look so beautiful, my love." He told her. He then put an arm around her and kissed her gently on her cheeks. Hermione glared at him then secretly pinched him on the leg.

"Thank You, love." She replied trying as hard as she could to sound sweet rather than annoyed.

"My day's already complete when I saw you-" He teased and was cut off when Hermione pinched him sweetly in the cheek. It kind of hurt, actually. _'naked '_ He refused to continue.

"That's just so sweet!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed, amused by them.

Draco smiled sweetly at her then tucked a loose strand in her ears. Hermione quite blushed for at that moment, he was piercing her with his soulful eyes.

"Thank you, mother." She replied awkwardly as she avoided Draco's eyes.

"Welcome, dear." She said.

Draco poured some coffee on Hermione's cup while displaying his usual smirk.

"This cup is small." He uttered examining the cup of tea and then looking to Hermione's chest. Afterwards, he noticed the rage and humiliation in her eyes and for him, it was quite of pleasing, actually. "But I prefer cute cups, anyway." He continued, entertained.

"Actually, I'm looking forward for the paper to expire." She mumbled, enough for the three of them to hear her words. Draco was slightly stunned by her words. Why did she dare to say that in front of his mother? What if his mother suddenly have an idea about their contract?

"I'm not." He replied before marching out of the room.

"What's about these cup and paper?" Mrs. Malfoy wondered.

* * *

Mrs. Malfoy's velvet jade dress robe shone stunningly under the bright sun. She was dragged along by Mrs. Malfoy to Diagon Alley. Her arm were circled along with Hermione's as they entered an elegant-looking café just beside the Gringott's bank.

A waiter welcomed them and guided them to their seat. After they finished picking out what to eat, Mrs. Malfoy introduced an awkward conversation.

"When do you and Draco plan to have children?" She asked her out of the blue making Hermione's face turned into a scarlet red.

"We haven't plan yet." She replied nervously that she couldn't look on Mrs. Malfoy's eyes.

"Why? I think you and Draco are already prepared." She commented.

"I think we still need to mature-" She started. "Mother."

"I know that Draco's quite immature but I think he'll never move on from that phase." She told her.

Hermione smiled. Mrs. Malfoy's words were true. Draco is quite immature and she's quite of immature too. She remembered Ginny told her that she was growing backwards because she was more matured when she was a kid.

"I agree." She said, laughing.

"Hermione, I apologize." Mrs. Malfoy suddenly said.

"For what?" Hermione's curiosity peaked.

"For the whole mudblood thing. I apologize too for Lucius's rude remarks to you." She articulated. She looked very sincere and it was very hard not to accept her apologies.

"I understand, Mrs. Malfoy." She replied.

"Thank you, my dear!" She happily exclaimed. "You know, I was never against your marriage with Draco. I'm honestly happy for you two."

Hermione then, avoided Mrs. Malfoy's eyes. She guessed her conscience couldn't lie further to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Well, I have something for you.,." she said as she revealed a jade green velvet box from her purse. It was a beautiful square box with a Malfoy crest on it. As Mrs. Malfoy passed it to her, Hermione's heart thumped a little wilder than before.

She opened it and it contained a gold-chained bracelet clad with a small golden Malfoy Crest tag. Hermione shook her head. She couldn't accept a gift like this, after all, their marriage was just business. Pure business.

"Why?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, shock.

"I can't accept this, mother." She replied.

"I insist! I will be very depressed if you won't accept that. I personally had it made for you." She replied with her arms rigidly crossed against her chest.

"But—" she started.

"No but's. I want you to have and wear that from now on. After all, you're a Malfoy." She declared, her face turned from stern to soft.

"Thank you, mother." She was forced to accept it. Then, as she put it around her wrist, it felt as if the golden bracelet belonged to her a long time ago. Was she the one to blame?

"You're welcome, my dear." She replied with a delicate smile.

"Narcissa." Someone muttered behind her. Then as she turned around, her heart beat faster than before, now out of fear.

"Lucius?" Mrs. Malfoy retorted. She was standing up with an angry stance. "What are you doing here?" She continued, her voice ringed with an evident anger.

"I came here to fetch you." He replied, not noticing Hermione.

"Fetch me?" She asked angrily. "WHAT AM I, A CHILD?"

"Narcissa, I want you back."

"WELL, I DON'T WANT YOU BACK, YOU'RE A SELFISH FATHER!"

"Narcissa, I miss you." Lucius Malfoy said with a convincing tone.

As if those words are the only thing Mrs. Malfoy want to hear, her face suddenly changed into a serene one. She walked to Lucius and hugged him tightly. It looked as if they were away from each other for too long.

"I shall go now, dear." She told her. "Thank you."

Then the both of them swiftly apparated, leaving Hermione alone and confused.

_Perhaps, the right time to end this contract was now._

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? I think the last part was touching. :))) I love the bond between Narcissa and Hermione.

What do you think will happen next chapter? Well, it pretty involves Ginny. :) I am very very very excited to write this chapter. :)

Hey, If you have time, please checkout my sister's fanfic, .net/s/7423870/1/I_will_fix_you It's a good read, I assure you! Thanks!

Please review. Hope you like it. :*

Grammatical errors? Please message them privately to me, thank you so so so much! :) Love you all! Thanks for the reviews! :***

XOXOXO,

**_ScribblingDame._**


	18. Comparisons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Eighteen: Comparisons**

_Sometimes, the wrong decisions bring us to the right places._

The sky was already glowing with bright twinkling stars when she arrived home, atleast that's what she called that. Home, somehow it felt like home. Weird how everytime she thought of home, images of this high-fenced magnificent cold house always comes to her mind. And even more weird how she includes him of what she considered home. This is home.

She turned the knob to the front door only to be opened by him. She was welcomed by his dark glare, a sign that he was long waiting for her. Was he scared that she won't return and just run away from him? No that's not the right word for it, Draco Malfoy never gets scared. He was a heartless beast . The most heartless person Hermione met. The heartless person who made her heart beat faster than before. The heartless person who was slowly stealing her heart.

"Why are you so early, my lovely wife?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He then extended an arm on the doorframe blocking her from entering.

"I can't remember that I have curfew." She said blankly, avoiding his sarcasm. She wasn't in the mood, that was all.

"Well, you do know now." He said as he let her enter.

Hermione released a heavy sigh and quickly enter to their room.

"Who were you with?" He asked with his arms tightly crossed.

"No one." She muttered as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Really?" He doubted.

Hermione was bothered by the unknown emotions in his gray piercing eyes. It was almost as if hurt passed quickly in his eyes.

"Really. Why do you think that I'm cheating?" She blurted out. "Or I mean, that I'm violating our contract?"

Draco smirked, that kind of smirk that did not convey any emotions.

"Fine. I believe you." He said in a kind of reassuring way. He then tucked a loose strand in Hermione's ear.

Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable. She did not know if his gesture was his way to seduce her. Or perhaps, paranoia was just haunting her because she was obviously seduced.

"Draco, can I spend the weekends in Ginny's house?" She blurted out. She did not even know why she was asking permission from him.

Draco just looked at her, studying him with his gray orbs as if weighing out every reason why he should and shouldn't let her.

"Fine." He said with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" She asked out of confusion of why out of the sudden he was permitting her to go.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He said irritably. Then as he was about to leave the room, he turned to her…"Just, Please return to me." Then he marched out the room with his hands dug inside his pocket. For the first time, Hermione heard him say please.

* * *

The blinking lights inside the bar made everything blurred for Draco. He was a bit tipsy given that he had already drunk a handful of vodka. Why was he drinking again? Oh, it was because of dear Granger. He hated how she could manipulate his feelings with her little tricks. As a matter of fact, Draco Malfoy had never been manipulated by anyone. He was used of him being the manipulator. Maneuvering every people to do what he wanted to happen. And now, he couldn't accept that Hermione Granger, the fiery princess of Gryffindor, could tame him. He should never be tamed. After all, he was Draco fucking Malfoy. He's every girl's perfect man. Every girl would do everything just do have him and his fucking glory. And then, there's Hermione Granger the only girl who could fucking resist him. He tried everything he could just to steal her heart but it turned out that she had enough strength to fucking defy him. Well, he wouldn't be Hermione Granger for that reason. And he wouldn't marry her if she was just another typical woman swooning over him. He'd married her because she was the famous Hermione Granger who fucking conquered the fucking Dark Lord with Potty and Weasel. Perhaps, that was the main fucking reason.

Now, he let his dear wife spent her weekend without him. To let her have a taste of freedom, once in a while. And to let her miss him, if she was ever capable of that. Nonetheless, Draco Malfoy never fails, never. He always get what he want without even lifting a finger. With his fame and fortune, every little damn thing is fucking possible.

He drank another shot of vodka. Why was he drinking again? Oh, the mere reason was Hermione-the feisty and bold Hermione. He greatly believes in the muggle saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'. Well, he was about to prove that.

He was about to gulp another shot of vodka when a familiar figure approached him through the darkness. And he must admit that he wasn't that much delighted to see her.

She sat next to him, her voluptuous body clinging flirtatiously to his side as she order a bottle of margarita. Then she twirled the glass using her fingers then took a swig.

Draco decided to start fire up. He just couldn't bear sitting with this lady.

"What do you need, Pansy?" He asked her irritably.

As a response, Pansy drew herself closer to Draco, her face only an inch away from Draco.

"I just miss you babe." She whispered to his ear.

Draco rolled his eyes and gulped another shot. He knew exactly why she was here. It was impossible not to memorize Pansy after the fucking years they've went through.

To be honest, He and Pansy had a relationship and it lasted for almost five years but he had never been serious about Pansy. For him she was just a toy. To complete the thought, a sex toy-a complete living sex toy. He laughed about the thought because it seemed that his very own fucking toy couldn't move on from him.

"The feeling's not mutual." He told her.

"Why are you so cold?" Pansy asked him blankly. "Not done yet with your mudblood escapade? Not yet done playing with mudblood Granger?" She said as she inched closer.

He violently stood up with his fist balled out of anger.

"Don't ever ever call my wife that fucking world again!" He growled as he walked away from her.

* * *

The potter residence was clad with ornaments that filled the air with a scent of merriment. Ginny sprung up from her seat with an ornament ball on the right hand and a wand on the other. A garland was raising up from the floor, circling the tree then fixated itself there. Then she turned to Hermione, a knowing look spread across her face. She walked towards Hermione and hugged her tight.

"So did you finally end your contract with Malfoy?" She asked her with an unwelcoming question.

"I was about but I just realized that—" She was cut off by Ginny.

"That you already love the famous Draco Malfoy." She added boringly but her ocean blue eyes pierced her up to the spine.

"No. Absolutely not." She replied even though she herself didn't believe in those words.

"Liar. I know you Hermione. You're a bad liar." She said.

Hermione sighed. "I'll not argue with you about that. Well, just to be formal, can I stay here for about a week?"

Ginny studied her for a long moment which was normal for her since she was very suspicious.

"So?" she asked her.

"Fine." She replied. "I think it's good to have you here since I'll be delivering my baby anytime." She said excitedly as she caressed the big bulge in her stomach.

"Well, that's good to hear." She replied blankly then as she turned around to walk to her room, she saw him.

He has the same tantalizing ocean blue eyes and fiery red hair when she last saw him. Hermione didn't know but why her heart seemed to race faster than it used to especially when his eyes met hers. It was as if those eyes answered the questions that keep bugging her for throughout her life. Perhaps, he was all that she needed.

A long moment of silence passed through them. Thankfully, Ginny was very happy to cut it.

"Hey Ron, so you're playing the responsible brother now, huh?" She teased her brother.

Ron smiled his signature playful smile.

"I was worried that you're alone. Glad I was wrong." He told her but didn't care to cut his gaze from Hermione.

"Where's Harry anyway?" Hermione asked her.

"We fought." Was all that she said. Perhaps, she didn't really want to talk about that subject. "I told him to leave."

No one ever dared to ask why.

"So Ron, you'll stay here too?" She asked Ron as she saw that he carried bags.

"Yes. I can't stand mom's usual blubbering about how irresponsible brother and son I am everytime she visits my house." He replied.

Ginny then studied Hermione then Ron. Her forehead creased out of deep reflecting.

"This is great." She muttered.

* * *

Later that night, Ginny decided to throw millions of errands that night. If she wasn't just pregnant maybe Hermione wouldn't get a hold of herself and slapped Ginny right through the face. Well, that could wait. They spent the day designing the potter residence with Christmas ornaments. They do a general cleaning although it was not really general and it would be worthy to say that the floors looked as if it had not been cleaned for a thousand years. Moving on, she and Ron constantly switch on who will run for her cravings and it would be worthy to mention too that she has the weirdest cravings ever. Well, Hermione still thought the day was wonderful given that it gave her a way to forget Malfoy for a little while. Although, Ron was pretty much distractingly beautiful.

Well, if she was ever given a choice she would really choose to fall in love with Ron than Draco. For her it was pretty safe to say although she and Ron had an ugly past that was not worthy of mentioning. They both thought that they fell out of love with each other and here it was, proving her wrong.

Someone suddenly knocked at her door. She then flinched her wand toward the door.

"Um, Hello Hermione. Can I enter?" It was Ron after all. She just nodded but it was visible that she was greatly blushing.

"Hi Ron, what brings you here?" She couldn't think of better words to say.

"Just…Ummm. I really can't sleep that's all." He confessed as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Hermione laughed, it was kind of a nervous laugh.

"I can't really sleep either." She confessed too.

What was with that night that made everybody sleepless?

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" He suddenly asked and it was very much surprising to hear that question from Ronald Weasley. He seemed not to care about everyone's feelings, he's not that a sensitive person when it comes to feelings. Perhaps, people do really change.

"I'm fine Ron. What makes you ask that?" She replied as she lay down on the bed next to him. It was a good thing to know that they could relive the wonderful times when they were nothing more than friends.

"Is Draco treating you right?" He suddenly asked as he lay down beside Hermione then he shut his eyes close.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She replied as she turned to face him. He still had his eyes close and for Hermione he looked really attractive and beautiful and addictive. She started counting the freckles in his face and admired how they are beautifully placed on his beautiful place. Then she turned to look at his eyelashes and realized how long and delicate they were against his cheek.

"Well he really should or else he'll have a slow and painful death." He replied. He suddenly opened his eyes.

Hermione blushed, she could see her reflection in his ocean blue eyes. Ron started to look intensely to her as if he didn't want to miss any detail in Hermione's face.

"Hermione, do you really love Malfoy?" He asked out of the blue.

Hermione froze. She didn't know what to answer. Had she, the Gryffindor princess, really had fall in love with the beast? Had she really let her heart be played and crippled with Draco's hand? No. She wanted to say no and part of her wanted to believe that she was not in love with Draco. Although, she knew that part was right. She let herself for that monster. She let herself fall for the Malfoy heir. It was tragic, yes. But she didn't know why of all the people that could make her accept that she truly have fallen in love with Malfoy, it was Ron. Ron who she also loved too, and maybe up to now.

Well, how would she answer that question? Would she lie? Could she? No, she was a terrible liar. Also, it was terrible to lie in front of Ron's face. After all, the only question she needed to answer was who she loved greater, was it Draco or was it Ron?

She had her heart racing, racing faster than it did before. Reckless Hermione let herself out of the shell. Perhaps, her intelligence couldn't answer that simple question. Who does she love more, Draco or Ron? Her long friend or her long sworn enemy?

So she made her reckless decision that she could probably regret later on, she kissed Ron passionately, with her on top of him. It was a sweet, electrifying kiss. The same kiss they always had. The same kiss that would never fail to make her heart beat louder and faster than before. The same kiss that would never fail to awaken the butterflies in her stomach. The same kiss that was addictive and sweet and heavenly but one thing was missing… It wasn't Draco's.

Somehow, Hermione didn't even know why she wished it was Draco who she was kissing. She wished that it was Draco's lips. That it was his kiss.

In Ron's kiss one thing is missing, it was not as venomous, as rough and as playful as Draco's. Ron's kiss was too delicate and soft and Draco's kiss was the exact opposite. Hermione didn't know why she prefers Draco's drowning and rough kiss than Ron's heavenly and soft kiss. Perhaps, she had fallen in love with the beast. And for her, it was the worst suicide.

Hermione pulled apart from the kiss. Ron was left breathing for air and completely surprised. His right hand caressed Hermione's blushing cheek. Hermione didn't know how to act.

"That was wonderful." Ron told her.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't do that." She replied with her head down, embarrassed.

"You didn't like it?" Ron asked her, his voice mixed of hurt.

"Ron...I shouldn't do that." She replied, tears started to well in her eyes.

"Hermione, I think I know the answer to my question." He replied, his voice was still mixed with hurt that made Hermione really guilty.

Ron stood up but Hermione caught his hand.

"I really, really want to you Ron. Trust me I do." Hermione almost whispered as she squeezed his hand.

"Hermione, you may really want me but you don't love me as much as you love Malfoy." He replied as she walked out the door, leaving her completely stunned and confused.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione!" She was woke by Ginny's loud screams. It was as if she was ready to- uh,oh.

She ran to her room, only to find her in the floor, with her hand on her stomach.

"Hermione. We. Need. To. Go. To. The. hospital." She breathed between words. Hermione then supported her to stand up, but she just couldn't.

"Where's Ron?" She asked her.

"He left to run an errand for me!" She retorted. "Come on!"

"We can't apparate, it would be really dangerous!" Hermione disagreed, completely nervous.

Then a knock was heard at the door.

"Wait, it might be Harry or Ron." Hermione told her.

Then as she opened the door, she didn't know whether she should be glad or what. It was the glorious Draco Malfoy arriving in that critical moment. Well, she had no choice, and pride should be disregarded at that moment, so she pulled him to the room.

"Whoa! Easy Granger, very excited to see me?" He teased her but his amused look suddenly faded away when she saw Ginny, sprawled on the floor.

"Draco, listen, we need to bring her to hospital real quick!" Hermione instructed him.

Draco was frozen. "Well, can't we just apparate or floo express?" He recommended.

"That would be dangerous, stupid!" Hermione replied then she ran to the fireplace only to know that the floo powder was out. "Floo powder is out! Oh Merlin's Beard, Ginny! Haven't I reminded you to refill that every month!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, can't your sermon wait late? FYI, I'm about to give birth here!" Ginny shouted between breaths.

Hermione paced through the room and that made Draco extra dizzy.

"Hey Hermione, I can drive her to the hospital." He forced himself to volunteer.

* * *

The trip to the hospital was extremely agitating especially for Draco. He was forced to drive to the nearest muggle hospital while his wife and a pregnant woman were shouting at him to drive faster. As if he could drive more than 200 mph. Why of all the day, Ginny decided to give birth that day?

Finally, they thankfully arrived at the hospital on time before Ginny's screams could break his car's windows. Ginny was carried to the stretcher while he and Hermione jogged beside her to the emergency room. They looked like they were about to give birth too.

Then, when Ginny was brought to emergency room, he and Hermione decided to wait outside. Well, that was he thought he would be doing until a nurse approached him.

"Are you the husband?" She asked him, he wanted to say no but Hermione pushed him

"Please Draco, she needs you." She said,and with that, he didn't know how to ever turn Hermione down.

As he entered the room, he wanted to go out as soon as possible. He never wanted the hospital and the doctors and anybody wearing all white with blood stains all over their clothes.

"Sir, your wife needs you. Just hold her hand." The doctor advised him, she was about to place his hand on Ginny's but she immediately grabbed it and squeezed it really really strongly.

"At a count of three. One…two-" the doctor told Ginny but Ginny, at that moment seemed not to have the ability to count. Draco in that moment that seemed that a thousand years, just shut his eyes and wished that everything will go well. Then as if his prayers were answered the doctor said…

"It's a baby boy."

* * *

They were both sitting on Ginny's room, completely tired. However, Hermione was still thankful that Ginny's delivery gone well. Out of the three, perhaps, she has the most energy remaining given that Draco Malfoy had also passed out too. He was now resting his head on her shoulder like a baby and Hermione must admit, he looked cute until he woke up.

"So you're awake." Was all she could say.

He smirked and tucked a strand of loose in her ear. "You owe me, love."

"Owe you for what?" She tried to act that she didn't know but she guessed she failed.

"You just made me claim that I'm the father of her son." He replied.

"Oh, I'll make it up to you." She told him hastily. Probably, she was hypnotized by his stormy gray eyes. How she missed those.

"Good Hermione, I didn't quite expect to hear it from you. Anyway, I'll expect something great from you." He replied as he crossed his legs, his face full of obvious satisfaction.

Suddenly, Harry and Ron came rushing to the room. They didn't even notice Hermione and Draco.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm so happy you're alright! I'm sorry!" He hugged her then kissed her on the lips. Draco on the other hand, smirk as if reminding Harry that he still owed him.

As if Harry sensed Draco's demeanor, he turned to us.

"Hermione and Malfoy, thank you for bringing my wife safely on the hospital." He told them.

Draco crossed his arms against his chest and replied…"No problem, Potter."

And that made Hermione really surprised and maybe everybody in the room too. They didn't expect Draco to have such manners toward Harry. _Perhaps, people change._

* * *

**_A/N: _**Merry christmas, wonderful people! :) 3 *Gives everyone beautifully-wrapped presents* Sorry if this chapter took so long to write, I was just busy with college and random stuff. But no problemo since it's finally here, ta-daaaa~

hahaha, I hope you like it as much as I do. I've pretty much enjoyed myself writing this chapter. So please, please, please, review?

Would you be so kind to leave reviews and comments or suggestions about this chapter? It will be a great

christmas present. Really. :) Thanks Santa. hhahahahaha.

You see, there's quite a character development there. Any grammatical error? Please privately message me. :) It would help a lot since I was too lazy to reread and proofread this chap again. Sorry. 3

:))) Please review, kindly, please? :)))

Love you all!

Merry Christmas and a happy new year, wonderful people! :) I Wish you all happiness!

Lots of love,

xoxo,

**Scribbling Dame**


	19. Stars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Nineteen: Stars**

Everything seemed to be perfectly fine until that day. It was a Tuesday and the moon shone brightly on the sky while the stars glittered gloriously. Hermione was on a perfect mood and she hoped the best that she would be that blithe until the end of the day. But of course, that wish wouldn't be true especially if she was living in a monster's house.

She walked through her closet and had a very tough time in deciding what she could wear on her meeting (she didn't want to call it a date) with Ron. Although she preferred to call it a meeting, she couldn't help but get skiddy that she would be going out with Ron. But of course, perhaps for Ron, it is not a date. For a reason that, he couldn't just date a married woman. And for Hermione that was a sad part. She then pulled on a black frilly dress that falls just above her knees. After that, she put on a light make-up and then made her hair into a loose chiffon. She was surveying her look very meticulously until the monster walked into the room.

"Wow, you look….decent." Draco complimented her but she was not that sure if that was really a compliment because there was a slight disgust in his face.

"Of all the words, you chose decent." Hermione rolled her eyes as she started to soothe her dress and decided next what shoes to wear.

"I have a weird choice of words, I know that." He answered as he crossed his arms across his chest while he was leaning next to the door.

"It's because you're pretty weird too." She answered as she crouched to tie the laces of the shoes around her ankle.

"Let me do that." He offered and without her answering he started to tie the laces elegantly.

Hermione couldn't help but feel heat rush to her face. It was pretty weird to learn that by his simple gesture, would make her blush. Perhaps, she was pretty weird too, like him. Perhaps, they belong together. Weird Draco and weird Hermione, the weird couple. She was quickly disgusted by that thought and shook it off.

"So where are you going?" Draco asked blankly as he stood up straightly.

"Somewhere." Hermione said barely audible.

"And I guess with a friend." Draco assumed now staring at her with his steel gray eyes, making her extremely uncomfortable and bare.

"It's none of your business." She replied, her tone was forced to be blank.

"Or should I say a date with a special friend and perhaps you two are going out for a date" He assumed with his thumb placed on his chin.

"As I said, it's none of your business, Malfoy." She was trying hard not to burst from anger.

"Who's this lucky guy, hmmmmmmmmmmm…." He started as he mimicked a fake thinking. "Oh, is it the weasel?"

"It's none of your business Malfoy!" Hermione shouted as she turned her back on him with her temper boiling.

"Just to remind you Mrs. Malfoy, we are married." He said to her as he showed her his wedding ring clad-finger.

Hermione faced him with a very angry stance.

"Well here's a trivia, our marriage is fake!"

"But the marriage contract is a hundred percent true which means whether we have an agreement or not, you're my wife and I'm your beloved husband."

"For your information, I only accepted this job because of the money!" she lied.

"And as much as I force myself to believe that, I just can't. From the start you didn't care about the money Hermione. You accepted my offer because you consider this a huge challenge. And being a Gryffindor your inappropriate boldness pushed you into this situation."

"How can you say that? Can you hear yourself? Why would I let myself live with a monster without the wonders of money? You know what, Malfoy? Here's the thing, Gryffindors can be greedy too just like you filthy-rich Slytherins."

"So I am a monster for you?" Draco of all the things she said, was mostly concerned with the word monster.

"Yes you are!"

"Honestly, Hermione that hurts."

She didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not.

"You're welcome." She started to walk away when he started to speak again.

"It's Tuesday and you can't get your day-off until Saturday. So, Hermione, I'm sorry to inform you that you can't go."

"When did I ever get a day-off Draco?"

"Hmmmm, let's see. When you spent the weekend with Ginevra."

"That's not even a day-off!"

"Doesn't matter, the word is final, you can't go."

"You're a bloody git, Draco."

"Thank you again. Your compliments today are surely overwhelming."

"But you can't stop me." Hermione said as she apparated before Draco could even blink.

* * *

Draco was bewildered to know that his wife just ran away from him. He started to pace into the living room then sat heavily on the couch. He just couldn't bear to let Hermione meet with Weasel. He knew he was being a whiny possessive husband (he didn't even know if he can call himself that) but of course, there's a good reason. It was Weasel who was Hermione was going to see. And it was in everyone's knowledge that the two had a love affair. If they ever got back to each other's life again then all his plans will be ruined. He wouldn't get the freedom he was yearning for. He would be forever a captive of his father's. He would be forced to follow his father's steps. He would be forced to be a Malfoy. Then he would not be able to live with Hermione again. He wouldn't be able to hear her voice. He wouldn't be able to hear the flipping of pages of a thick dusty book along the windowsill of his house. He wouldn't see his golden brown eyes, as rich as the chocolate. He wouldn't be able to count the freckles placed beautifully on her face. He wouldn't be able to see or hear her laugh. He wouldn't be able to fight with her again about silly little things. He wouldn't be able to be with Hermione.

Although he was confused of what he just realized, he then started to plan what to do next. Plan: Eliminate Ron from Hermione's life. He knew it sound ridiculous but he needed to admit that he had to do it. Of course, killing him is illegal and immoral and his guilt wouldn't be able to handle that. So he had to think of other ways.

Just then, Crookshanks suddenly sat on his lap, purring sweetly to him. So, for the first time, Crookshanks became useful for him, at least.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were having lunch in a cozy restaurant. Hermione was surprised because Ron never took her on a place like that restaurant. She was enjoying her pretty expensive meal of pasta when Ron suddenly attempted to start a conversation.

"That pasta looks delicious. I can't believe that all these years I thought you hate them." He told her with his deep blue sea eyes pierced hers.

"Well, I actually hated them. They looked like slimy long worms, you know?" She replied. "People really changed."

It took a while before Hermione's words sink into Ron. Was she saying something beyond those words?

"So I guess you're not the Hermione I knew then." Ron said, almost a whisper.

"I am still. " She replied with her hand on his. "You know my fascination about the stars, right? They appear to change location over time but they really don't… Ron, I'm still the Hermione Granger that you met on train, the one who you fought an ugly troll with, who was a great bookworm, who fought with you and Harry against Voldemort. I am still here."

He squeezed her hands. Of course, the beautiful woman in front of him was still the Hermione that he knew and loved. She was still the woman who made his heart thump a little louder every time her eyes met his and the woman who made him into a whole lot better man that he was.

"Are you still the Hermione Granger that loves Ron no matter how stupid he is?" He asked without considering any second thoughts.

Hermione was surprised to hear that question from him. It was somehow tempting to jump from that temptation and see what kind of ground would catch her but the stars, they were so bright on the sky, glittering every corner of the sky ad sending a chilling sensation along her spine. They made her remember of those gray stormy eyes. Those eyes that up to that moment, dictated her what to do.

She pulled away her hand from his and bowed her head out of fear. Fear that she would probably hurt him of what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry Ron but I'm in love with Draco…my husband." She confessed.

"But Hermione, your marriage is-" He was suddenly cut by a loud ringing of the phone.

Hermione dug into her purse to find her phone. It was Draco who was calling, perfect timing right? He must have that special powers where he would now if his wife was cheating on him. But that thing with Ron was not cheating anyway, right? And that thing with Draco and her couldn't be considered as real at the first place.

"Why are you calling?" Hermione asked in a flat but clearly annoyed voice.

"Well for your information missy, your cat was sick. He was vomiting all around the house and I swear to Merlin that if he didn't stop, I have to throw him at the rubbish can. You still there?" He asked through the line.

"I'm on my way home." She replied and pressed the end call button. "I'm sorry Ron. Emergency. I actually had fun, I'm looking forward for the next time! See you." She said and just like that, apparated leaving Ron alone and miserable than ever.

* * *

"So how was the date?" Draco asked as he offered Hermione a glass of red wine.

"That was not a date." She replied blankly. "Where's Crookshanks?" By the mention of his name, Crookshanks circled around her feet and he looked perfectly well.

"Well, he was vomiting an hour ago. Looks like he vomited that celery he ate a while ago already." He said as he sat on the couch with his legs crossed.

"Mind you Malfoy, Crookshanks is a very smart cat probably smarter than you." She started a fight but he looked so calm that he just smiled at her remark.

"Ouch that hurts, my love." He replied as he swirled the glass of wine that he was holding.

"Don't start that 'my love' thing, Malfoy or I will slap you right through the face!" Hermione's blood started to boil.

"Why is that, _my love_? Scared that this thing got real?" He replied stressing on the world 'my love'.

"Keep dreaming, ferret!" She replied as she turned her back but before she could walk away, she felt his arms around her waist.

"Don't leave." He whispered, his breath hot on her neck. "I can't bear to live without you… three words, Hermione and you're mine and I am yours…"

She closed her eyes as she felt her senses fade away. His kisses started to be more possessive and passionate. It was as if it was claiming what belongs to it, a long time ago. At that moment, she could just let everything happen. Just then Draco's phone started to ring and it was Pansy. Right timing to ruin the perfect moment.

* * *

**_A/N:_** My sincere apology for I have kept you waiting for so long! I have been focusing on my studies so much that I've neglected my true love, writing! But now that it's school break expect me to write more chapters faster! If there are any grammatical errors please notify me. :)

Thanks for all the support that I am getting! I love you all and thanks for staying with me until now!

Hope you like this chapter!

I wish you all love, peace and happiness!

Sorry if this chapter is short.

xoxo, ScribblingDame


	20. Uncertainty

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Twenty: Uncertainty**

"I can't believe that I'm finally a mother!" Ginny exclaimed as she sat heavily on the couch while holding a cup of hot coffee. Its steam making Ginny's cheeks flushed in a color of bright red. Ginny took a deep breath before she drank her coffee in one gulp.

"You will get used to it, I'm very certain." Hermione assured Ginny as she tucked the baby in the bed. His red hair that just started to grow complimented his pale porcelain skin. He certainly have inherited the Weasley looks. He kind of reminded her of Ron.

"I hope so but Merlin, one thing that I'm very certain of is that Harry is a sucker at giving names." Ginny protested.

"Why? James Sirius is a great name. Names of the two bravest hero that I know combined." Hermione replied almost laughing out of Ginny's severe childishness.

"Yes I know but isn't it a pain in the ear, the seriousness in the name. It's sounded scary and stern and uneasy. " She refilled her cup again and it was probably her fourth cup.

"I think it's cool." She replied out of honesty.

"You must really gone mad." Ginny said with a hint of mock disgust. "So how's life with Malfoy?"

Hermione didn't have any idea how to answer that question. She didn't know why when it comes to Draco her intelligence seems to useless. Perhaps it was because Draco, for her, was nothing but a strange mystery-something that required strenuous effort to be solved.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle." She practically lied. A big fat lie. Life with someone like Draco Malfoy was really stressful but…

"So, have you seen the news today?" Ginny asked her with a mock innocence. It was as if there were some depth behind those words.

"I haven't. Why?" She asked.

Ginny stood up and picked up the Daily Prophet from the mahogany table and gave it to her. Hermione just eyed her with full curiosity.

"Front page, my dear." Ginny told her as she gulp another cup of coffee.

Hermione expected a lot of things other than this. She didn't know why when she saw the picture, confusion, jealousy and hatred suddenly filled up her system. It was a huge effort not to crumple and tear the newspaper into a hundred pieces. Why did he have to do this? Didn't he realize what this can lead to? He might be out of his fucking mind. Perhaps, he was just doing this to delight himself in making her blood boil up. No matter what, Draco would surely receive the consequences of his stupid actions.

"That good-for-nothing bastard!" She yelled making James Sirius woke up. The baby frantically cried as Ginny stood up to soothe him.

"Jealous, Hermione?" Ginny teased her, suppressing a smile as she did so. Hermione with her arms tightly crossed paced on the room back and forth.

"What was he thinking? Didn't he know how people will react to this? We were just married for almost eight months! This can lead to speculations as to our contract! He's very very very stupid! I can't believe I married a guy like him!" Hermione exclaimed, now sitting heavily on the couch, problematic.

"I know, Hermione, I know." Ginny replied as she put the peacefully sleeping Albus in the crib. She now was sitting beside Hermione, comforting her in Ginny's own awkward way. "Are you sure you're not just jealous?"

Hermione was piercing Ginny with angry unbelieving look while Ginny just shot her a teasing smile. She rolled her eyes at Ginny and faked a smile as she did so. She considered that question for a second. She could not be jealous. He was just Draco and loving him was impossible. More impossible than counting the bright stars in the night sky. It was impossible or maybe, she it was not true. And that she was just closing her doors about the possibility of her, loving Draco. No matter what, her doors should remain tightly closed and locked. Although she could feel in herself that she was considering the possibility of Draco and her. But she thought of this possibility for over a million times. And this couldn't ever happen. She should not let her heart win over her mind. And she should not violate what was right.

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous? I can't even imagine about being with Draco. I'm just mad because he's violating our contract and besides that, he's putting my name on shame." She defended herself. Ginny just eyed her ridiculously with her lips still displaying that teasing smile.

"Yes, I believe you, Ms. Hermione Granger. Not." She replied. "Face the truth, you're in love with Malfoy."

"I'm not! That's just plain disgusting! I'd rather fall in love with a troll!" She snorted.

"Uh-uh. Very true. But let me remind you, Malfoy is a million gazillion infinity times hotter and handsomer than a troll." Ginny giggled that kind of disgusted Hermione. "And you told me he's a good kisser too."

"First of all, yes that's true. He's hotter and handsomer than a troll but his attitude stinks! Second, I did not tell you that he's a good kisser…although that's kind of true."

"So the truth's finally revealed. Is he a monster in bed, if you know what I mean?" Ginny asked with a teasing tone.

"You're disgusting Ginny! We're not having Sex! We did not and we will not!" She fought back.

"Okay…don't be excited you two will get to that stage, gradually." Ginny told her followed by an evil laugh.

"I should go. I will kill the beast first." Hermione bid goodbye as she stood up. "Stupid cheating bastard."

And then she apparated leaving Ginny kind of satisfied from teasing her.

* * *

The beast was sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating a popcorn that was placed on his lap while Crookshanks was sleeping beside him. He did not know why he was watching Jersey Shore at the first place, he was sure that watching that show could make a person's IQ lower so he switched the channel to Discovery Channel. He was sure the atmosphere was very peaceful until Hermione apparated in front of him.

"What a wonderful view." He smiled at her. Hermione just looked at him like he was mentally stabbing him with knives.

"Are you out of your mind, Draco Malfoy?" She retorted sounding perfectly like his mother.

"I guess so." Draco replied as he chewed on a popcorn.

"I'm serious you little twat! Look at the front page of today's Daily Prophet, stupid ferret!" She yelled at him again with her arms crossed tightly against her chest. Well, he did not know but for him, she was looking ridiculously hot that day. She tossed him the newspaper and headed straight to the kitchen. Draco popped the newspaper open and was partly surprised of what he saw.

**Newly-wed Malfoy caught lips-locking with another woman after eight months of marriage.**

This is ridiculous. He was sure he was framed by Pansy Parkinson. She was on the leash of ruining his marriage. And he was very sure that he paid someone a big amount of money just to take a picture of her kissing him. It all happened in the bar, the night when Hermione went to take her so-called day-off. The media could really ruin everything.

He walked to the kitchen only to find Hermione sitting on the bar and drinking a glass of red wine which was very unusual of her.

"Look, I got framed up by Pansy. She was this manipulative and possessive. I didn't mean this to happen." He did not why he was apologizing at the first place, he just sort of feel that it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah, good reason. Kissing with your ex Pansy. Surely you got framed up." She replied, sarcasm filled her words.

"Hey, are you jealous?" And he didn't know why he just asked that.

Hermione stood up with her hands balled to the sides. She looked like he was about to choke him.

"You're quite delusional Malfoy. Loving a person like you is impossible." She replied with so much conviction that it made Draco quite pained.

Draco laughed sarcastically, covering the pain that he was feeling.

"Is that what you think, Hermione?" He asked her as his hands slowly trace the curve of her waist making Hermione frigid like a statue. "Cause I don't believe you."

"I loathe you! You're a stupid good-for-nothing fer-" She was cut by Draco. His soft lips suddenly fell on hers. His kisses made a tingling sensation on her spine, making the butterflies on her stomach fluttered violently again. To summarize it all, whenever they kiss it felt like fireworks. Well, there were just no words to describe it.

The kiss went more passionate, it was as if all her anger were translated in the kiss. He then felt her finger trace her collarbone then his spine and then his jaw. Her touch sent jolting electricity on his body that it made him claim what he was his all along-Hermione. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her again harder this time. His hands started to go under her shirt and that was when she pushed him.

She was blushing and looked totally embarrassed that she turned her back on him. Draco, as a response, hug her from behind. She looked really shocked of his action but at that moment, Draco didn't care. All he wanted was to make her feel what he felt.

"Tell me you love me, Hermione and I'll be yours.." He whispered on her ear. Hermione closed her eyes, thinking deeply about the moment. What if, she just said yes. Would everything be fine and better? Would they finally have their happy ending? What if…

He started to kiss the back of her neck, inhaling her flowery scent as he did so but perhaps, it was not enough. Perhaps, he was not enough for Hermione. Perhaps, he was really a delusional bastard thinking that Hermione actually fell in love with him. Perhaps, he was not what she needed. She pulled away from his embrace although how warm and safe it felt.

"This thing between us , this can't happen. Not in a million years." She told him without looking at him in the eyes. And as she was about to walk away, Draco held her arm.

"You're the only person in this room who believes that. Hermione, why don't we try?" He was pushing his inexistent pride at that moment for the possibility of him and her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"No, we can't. I'm sorry." She said as she apparated.

* * *

Hermione was thankful she got away from Draco. She was sure enough that at that time, she would willingly raise her white flag and surrender to him. He was tempting. Surely tempting. And now, she didn't know why her heart still not stopped on beating ridiculously. All she knew was that she needed to keep her fight going. She could not bear to lose. Not this time, after eight months of living with Draco, she just couldn't let him win.

So she headed to her old flat and sat down on her desk. She put out a paper and wrote a contract on her laptop. It was all she could think of. This might be the solution to all this stupidity. Perhaps, this can free her and him and them from all the pain they're going through. This might be it. It must be.

After reading the contract again and again and again and again for a millionth time, Hermione readied herself in facing him. She finished the can of beer and apparated to his house.

* * *

He was surprised when he saw her. It was as if someone poured a bucket of cold water on him. He was holding a half-full glass of vodka. It was clear that he was problematic as her. But she must put her defense up. She must not be afraid. She must do this. She must.

"You're back." Draco told her, hope filled his words.

"Yes I am." She replied, avoiding his eyes. "Well…sign this." She handed the contract to him.

He read the paper and with the look on his face, Hermione was positive he would sign it not until he tore the paper into pieces.

"Are you out of your mind? You want a divorce?" Draco yelled. "We're not going to have a divorce! Not in a million years! If you want this marriage to be over, wait for our contract to end."

"I just can't wait for four months anymore! I need this to be over!" She yelled back.

"Why, Hermione, tell me one fucking good reason!" He told her angrily. "And this can be done…" then suddenly pain fill his words.

"I…I…I can't just lie anymore." She lied. That was nothing but a big fat lie.

Draco examined her for a second. Perhaps, he was trying to find the truth beneath her actions and then he smirk. And that smirk sent Hermione's heart nervous and she didn't know why.

"Are you afraid that you're finally in love with me?" Draco asked her, his lips still displaying his signature smirk. "Cause it looks like it."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It is impossible to love you! Not in a million years will I ever fall in love with a person like you! You're delusional!" She lied and she knew that he also knew that.

"You're a bad liar, Hermione. Your kisses shout that you love me. Say that you love me Hermione and all of this stupidity will be over." He was using those tempting words again.

"Sign this, Draco. Just please." Was all she could say as she handed him another photocopy of the contract.

Draco once again tore it into pieces.

"Not in a million years will I sign that fucking contract." He said, his lips curled from anger. He then walked away with a trance so arrogant and certain leaving Hermione uncertain of herself at that moment.

Why was she doing this again? It was the question she asked herself over and over again.

* * *

**_A/N: _**I enjoyed writing this chapter! Hahaha. I've plotted this chapter a long time ago and ta-da~ now it's written! So what do you think of this chapter? Give me some reviews! :) I love reviews they are like deliciously baked cupcake sent virtually! :))

Thanks for reading.

Xoxo,  
ScribblingDame :3


	21. Hope

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky JK Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-one:** **Hope**

Ginny was changing the curtains in her house while Hermione helped her. She visited Ginny first thing in the morning thinking spending some 'quality' time with her was better than jailing herself in her room. So, she visited Ginny and sought for her wisdom. She might have an idea on how to solve her problem with Draco. Even though her given solutions might be stupid and always adds insult to the injury, they were somehow useful and effective.

"So you wrote a contract yourself, like a true-blooded legal woman and made Draco signed it?" Ginny asked her to clarify blurry things again.

"Yes, but the problem is that he didn't sign the contract." She replied as she passed Ginny another curtain.

"I understand. It only means one thing and this is what I am certain of… Draco Malfoy is in love with you." Ginny said in a serious tone but she laughed to let her know that she did not believe a word that she just said.

"No, it only means that he is one stubborn and arrogant man. If he didn't sign that contract in three days, I have to maybe make him drink a potion or something that will break his walls down." She joked. "An Imperius may be useful.."

"Shut up Hermione. We all know you don't have the guts to do that especially to the man you truly love." Ginny teased once again as she settled herself on the sofa.

"Stop using the L word, Ginny. You're making my stomach upset. Well, as to the potion-Watch me." Hermione said as she took another sip from her wine.

"You know what Hermione, you have to trust me. I know you better than you know yourself." Ginny told her as she poured herself a glass of wine. "You're stubborn and cold as a rock. You can't admit your feelings to yourself even though how much it is hurting you."

"You know what Ginny you're right instead of the rock thing." She admitted as she whirled the glass of wine that she was holding.

"You see, I'm your bestfriend. I know everything about you and part of it is that you're in love with Malfoy." Ginny told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't know. I can't channel my feelings that well when it comes to him. It's seems that part of me is falling in love with him while part of me keeps resisting. But if you ask me, I don't really want to fall in love with him. It's just so difficult with all the things we're going through. I don't want to fall in love." Hermione said, unable to control the flow of her words that came through her ferocious mouth.

"You see, I was right. You tend to shield out your feelings. So here's the thing, how about we test how good you are shielding out your feelings?" Ginny asked her with a raised eyebrow, a stern look hanging on her face.

"So what's your plan?" She didn't know why she agreed on Ginny helping her at the first place but it seemed the best way.

"My plan may be ridiculous in a way…stupid in some sort and extremely hard at the first place but all that matters is that it is effective, a hundred percent guaranteed." Ginny was starting to sound like a lawyer.

"Spill it." She told her impatiently.  
Ginny raised her hands out of submission.

"Oh, Look who's excited to hear the plan of a genius..." Ginny told her with a triumphant smile playing on the corner of her lips. Then she crossed her arms against her chest in a very proud way. It was evident that she was indeed enjoying that moment. "Okay, so here's my perfectly crafted plan, you stay at Ron's house and-"

"That's crazy! Why will I stay with him when I'm a married woman and we two had a romantic relationship in the past?" She bursted out of shock of Ginny's proposed solution.

"Because you need to find yourself." Ginny told her in a voice so authoritative it made Hermione kind of mad.

"Find myself? I know where I am, I see myself in the mirror." She ridiculed Ginny.

"Hahahaha, very funny. Well played Granger." Ginny replied sarcastically. "You know what's well played? Your feelings!"

"Okay, let's consider your plan. I'll stay with Ron for a matter of days and then channel my feelings. See if I still love him. Is that your great plan, Ginerva Potter?" She pointed out to her.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm telling you. Then after you do that things…you decide who to choose, Ron or Malfoy." Ginny added in a very serious tone it gave Hermione the chills. "But if you ask me, choose Malfoy, you know with all the things and your marriage and your contract and the love you-"

"Hahaha, Whatever Ginny. I should go now but wait…is it weird if I just show up at Ron's place and ask him to let him stay for a while?" She pointed out.

"Of course you need a decent alibi! Let me think…what if you tell him you and Draco fought and you need a place to stay?" Ginny asked her for a good response.

"I have an apartment. I have you. Your alibi is kind of—" She replied.

"Okay, that's a lame excuse. Well, I'll just owl him." Ginny told her as she grabbed a parcel from the drawer of a end table where she was close in and started to wrote. Then she tied it to her owl and sent it away. "That would do." Then Ginny displayed that annoying smile that said she was really an expert in this.

"Now go there. I assure you, he will welcome you with open arms and will not ask a single question as to which you why you chose to stay with him." She assured her. Then Hermione apparated, wishing that this plan of Ginny, the genius planner would work out.

* * *

Hermione apparated in the center of Ron's living room. It was a relief when he didn't look quite surprise. Perhaps, the letter that Ginny sent him was effective and convincing enough and that made her nervous about the probable contents of the letter.

"Hey." Ron greeted her. His tone was quite blank that hid the truth about his feelings.

"Hey." She couldn't stand the awkwardness in the situation that she considered apparating in that moment.

"Ginny sent me a letter. I'm sorry about your flat. I'm sure you can retrieve it from the bank. And also, sorry about you and Draco. You know how much I disdain him being your husband and all but you two had a thing that was… special." He told her as he motioned her to sit. She positioned herself across him as Ron put his hand over hers. Hermione thought that everything between her and Ron was magical, from the rubbing of their skins, from the tryst of their eyes and the touch of their lips. And in that moment, she felt no spark.

"Ron, I have something to tell you…" She replied as she felt Ron squeezed her hands. It didn't even trigger

anything. Not even a faster heartbeat or a hot flush on the cheeks.  
"Let me guess, that Ginny's letter was nothing but bullocks." He replied, grinning as he did so. He really knew his only sister that well that he was able to read the true pretense of her actions.  
"Yes, that was it. Why wasn't I even surprised or disappointed?" She tried to let out the words freely but the result was more out of uneasiness.

"So, why do you think she did this?" Ron asked her, looking at her with concern displayed in his soulful blue eyes.

"Well, you know Ginny, she can be reckless sometimes…" She started to tell him while hearing the nervousness that started cracking in her voice. "She had this plan, she said that I should stay with you so that I can weigh everything out, especially my feelings with Draco and…you." Now that her intentions were not oblivious from Ron anymore, she started to regret all words she had said. Why did she tell him everything about the plan again? Well.. at the first place, why did she listen to Ginny again?  
After a long awkward silence, Ron finally spoke…

"So you're attracted to Draco, and I guess…in a romantic way after all he's your husband." Ron pointed out.

"I don't know…" She replied, circling the diamond ring that clad her finger. It was their wedding ring.

"You really haven't changed Hermione, after all this years you still tend to block out all your feelings. You're afraid of being in love, Hermione." Hermione knew he was telling the truth and the truth always hurts.

"Am I really like that?" Was all she could dare to ask. She was wondering if her friends really saw her that way because in herself she believed the latter.

"Yes, Hermione. It took, I believe, seven years before you admitted to me that you love me." Ron said, his tone teasing.  
Hermione hit his arm playfully, laughing as she did so. This moment just brought back all the good times when they were together especially when they were just friends not as broken lovers.

"I don't believe that! It was our third year in Hogwarts when I knew I was falling for you!" She defended herself.

"Okay, I will just let that matter slip for I know the truth." Ron said, smiling. Then after a long pause, he began to be serious. "How about we try it once again, see if there is any spark left."

Then before she could even approve or reject, he held her hand and squeezed it tight. Then he cupped her cheek, and caressed it, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. He closed his face closer to hers as he closed his eyes. A second later, she felt his lips closed with hers. It was not what she was expecting because she thought it would make the sparks fly but eventually it didn't. It was not magical not like before. The butterflies in her stomach didn't even make a move. No course of electricity flowed through her spine. It didn't make her daze. It didn't make her want for more. It was the mere opposite of Draco's kisses where she would want more. And that revelation made her nervous than ever before. It was because this time, she was sure that she had already fell for... the beast.

When Ron pulled himself from the kiss he then asked…

"Did you feel that?" His eyes wild from wonder.

"Feel what?" She asked, breathless.

"Forget it." He said in a sad voice that made Hermione feel a pang of guilt. "You don't love me anymore, Hermione that I am sure of."

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione told him, hugging him.

"The thing between you and Draco, you should work that out. The contract should not separate you two but bind you together." He said in a calm assuring voice.

"How did you-" Hermione asked, a tone of accusation evident in her voice.

"I heard you and Ginny talking about it before she gave birth to James Sirius." He reasoned out. Then he held her hand again, now in a friendly way. "You know how much I hate Draco but if he's your happiness I will surely make way even when it breaks my heart."

"You still love me?" She blurted out.

"I have never stopped." He responded, smiling wryly. It somehow made her heart break. She believed that after all this years, Ron still had a part in her heart but maybe not as much as Draco had.

"Ron, I still love you..." She again, had no idea why she was letting these words spill from her mouth. "But not as much as Draco." Then tears started to overwhelm her and then she was shaking that Ron encircled his arms around her. She then accepted the hug as it was very comforting at that time or maybe there was a little heaven in his arms. Ron then kissed the crown of her head.

"I understand…" He whispered.

Then Hermione knew it was a stupid thing to do but perhaps, being lonely could dull someone's senses no matter how intelligent that person was. She kissed him deeply and passionately. And somehow a spark triggered and soon after, electricity started to travel throughout her body.  
It was like a scene from a movie. It was that time when they realized someone just apparated in front of them. His hands was balled on his side. He was clearly infuriated. It could be seen in his gray eyes that reflected the images of her and Ron, in each other arms. His sharp features displayed his anger but his eyes…they were blank as they always were.

"Let go of my wife, wife-stealing git." Draco growled. He was forcing himself to stay where he was and not jumped to Ron and punch the hell out of him.

"Just a reminder: Your contract will expire soon and I'm very much willing to wait for that." He threw the words as if he was making it sure that it would make an impression on Draco.

Draco, in a matter of seconds, lunged on Ron, punching his face with a great force. Ron then had a chance to punch Draco to. So the brawl began, a brawl that was nothing but meaningless and stupid. Hermione then, pulled Draco away from him with all the force she could use but it was ineffective. So, she pulled out her wand and casted a spell.

"Stupefy!" Then the both of them knocked on the ground. Who could blame her if this was the spell that first came to her mind. The two seemed to be shock that they shot her with unbelieving looks.

"Ron, I apologize for everything. I'm sorry that you've been drawn in this conflict." She told him, his eyes showed complete understanding. "Draco, I'm coming home with you if that will bring peace to everyone." She told him, although Draco was still mad with her, his face seemed to lighten up and relax. Then he grabbed her by the arm and led her outside then they apparated to Draco's lawn.

"Don't do that again to me Hermione. Don't runaway just like that not especially when you'll be with Ron." He said in a very calm voice that sounded forced.

"Why are you jealous?" Stupid. Of all the questions why would she ask that? Very un-Hermione.

"No! I've never been jealous! I can't be jealous! I'll never be jealous!" He defended as if Hermione just attacked his bravado.

"So what was that? That angry punching guy calling Ron what was that again…oh, wife-stealing git." Hermione was still angry with him.

"That was just me claiming what was really mine." He replied his voice still stern as steel.

"Oh…okay. Sorry for assuming." She started. "So you mean when our contract is finally over I can date Ron and eventually marry him?" She knew she caught him off guard. He was now looking on the ground, unable to meet her eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was his habit when he was uncomfortable with the situation. When he didn't answer Hermione started to walk away but his answer made her stop…

"If that will make you happy then I guess you can." His voice seemed more like a whisper and it covered any emotion that went with it. He was doing that again, being mysterious and all. He was making Hermione crazy again of what to get from his actions. It was just frustrating.

"Thanks for that kind consideration." She forced to sound delighted and all but once again, her voice failed her.

Her voice cracked as tears started to well on her eyes. She then ran away from him as fast as she could. How assuming she was. Of course, a man like Draco Malfoy won't have any reason not even one to like someone like her. She was just Hermione Granger and that was all and he was Draco Malfoy that rich handsome and popular Draco. Maybe they were not meant to be. After all, they were the exact opposite of each other. He might be the fire and she was ice. He might be the night and she was day. He might be the sky and she was the ocean. He might not love her after all and she did.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hey Hello Wassup? I hope you like this chapter! :))

I love writing this chapter, hahaha. This is my favorite chapter actually. :))

I love reading those wonderful reviews! They made me inspire to write faster! So keep them coming!

I'm sorry for any errors present in this chapter! Hope you'll still love it even with its imperfections! :)

3 I love you all and God bless!

xoxoxo, ScribblingDame


	22. Turning into Reality

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky JK Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-two: Turning into Reality**

It was torturous for Hermione to wear four-inched heels that were matched with a pretty tight dress. These were all against her will and all she could blame was Draco. That dim-witted, egocentric ferret. All he ever did is to think about himself. She was so angry at him that she really wanted to cruciatus him behind his back. If only she had the guts. She didn't even know why she agreed with his terms. First, on why she ever agreed on playing fires with him, on playing the part of his supposed to be wife. Second, on why she ever let herself to fall in love with a man like him. Third, on why she agreed to attend this party. For all she knew, Draco and her attending this party would be surely the talk of the town especially when the controversial Pansy Parkinson was the host. So why did Draco agreed to attend that party anyway given that it would probably make everything awkward and ridiculous? After the kiss that was captured by the media, he'd decided to attend that party with his wife. How dim-witted could he be?

"Can't you walk a little faster, Hermione?" Draco complained as they walked on the lawn leading to the Parkinson's mansion. He was wearing a dark grey suit that matched the brilliant color of his eyes.

"Try to be in my shoes, won't you?" She replied fighting the urge to assault him with her wand. "I mean literally. These heels are made of knives!"

"Then why didn't you just wear shoes that you are comfortable with?" He asked her with his arms crossed tightly against his chest, stopping on tracks as she did so.

"Oh, I see your point but I didn't see why you want to attend this party in the first place!" She replied, her arms were also crossed against her chest. So were they planning to bicker in a place like this? In front of the house of the allegedly mistress of her husband? What a good place to fight.

"Hermio—" He was cut off by her.

"Oh, I can see your point now. You want to be in the headlines, do you? You want to be more popular. So I see your point now." She said, faking a calm voice.

"Do you really see me that way?" He replied, his forehead creased with curiosity. The softness in his words somehow made Hermione a little bit guilty and uncomfortable.

"I don't have to answer that question. You know the answer." She told him as she turned her back.

"Excuse me miss, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going home. I believe you don't need me here." She replied as she was preparing to apparate.

"I need you, okay?" He said. For Hermione, those words were beautiful that she wanted to believe them. "I need you to prove to the media that Pansy and I aren't a real thing."

And just like that hope popped like a bubble.

"Okay but I'm doing it for the betterment of my damaged reputation." She replied as she walked to him and snatched his hand. Then they walked in silence after that hand in hand.

It felt peaceful that she wanted to capture that moment and put it in her heart forever. It was as if all her problems faded in that moment. And that no other things mattered except him and her. It was perfect until a female ogre flashed them a pretentious smile.

"Welcome to my party!" Pansy said with her bloody-red painted lips. "I was surprise that you've accepted my invitation." Then she flashed Draco a meaningful smile and as she turned to Hermione, her eyes were suddenly filled with disdain and disgust.

"I just want to clarify things Pansy especially about you framing me up." Draco replied with a great venom in his words.

"Oh is that it?" Pansy said seemingly without any care about what Draco had just said. "And I see, you brought a company." She crossed her arms and looked at Hermione like she was a piece of trash. It urged Hermione to cast a curse on her. It was only Draco's hand that was squeezing hers that made that her forget about that urge.

And after that, a silent war went between Pansy and Hermione. It was as if both of them wanted to tear each other piece by piece. Their eyes flickered with intense loathing that they looked like conceited predators fighting over a helpless prey.

Draco was sure they heard them growling or perhaps it was just his playful imagination until his father arrived and joined their company.

"Oh, look who's here, the star of the Daily Prophet. Always on the front page, always making me proud." Disgust and sarcasm fluent in his words. He then eyed Hermione next, from foot to head, making her feel so small and so irrelevant.

"I'm surprised that you're invited… I thought this gathering is only for purebloods and not for mudbloods, I think you misunderstood." He added.

Draco was ready to swing his arm and punch his father's face but Hermione made him regain his composure and patience by putting a hand on his shoulder. It was really hard to contain that anger within himself, he wanted to beat his father in exchange of the hurtful words he just said to his wife. But her touch, it was as if it was all he needed in that moment. It was a touch of peace.

"If that's the problem then we'll leave. Let's go Hermione." Draco replied as he held Hermione's hand.

"I invited Rita Skeeter. I'm sure she wants to cover this news, about me and you and how none of it is true." Pansy told him, in an almost confident way.

Draco looked at Hermione first, seeking maybe for approval. Just then, Hermione nodded. Draco grabbed her hand and they walked to straight to the garden. Almost, dragging Hermione. As they joined the gathering, several cameras immediately started to flash. They were all eager to capture the moment when the controversial couple finally showed up before the public. They, however, tried to fake the most convincing smile that they could pull. They were in that party to convince everyone, that they were still together and still madly in love with each other. They have to try at least.

Draco started to approach prominent people, which of Hermione knew and some she didn't. It was awkward, really awkward for them to show up in a gathering where the host was the women being associated with her husband.

After people stopped swarming to them, they took a seat with people she didn't even know. And at that moment, she didn't let go of his hand. It seemed that all she needed was his presence and nothing more.

"After this, you know, we can go to McDonalds and eat burger. I miss those." He whispered to her. Hermione immediately smiled.

"We can try Burger King. Their burgers are so delicious." She whispered back. Draco smiled and this was not like his usual one, this was something real because his usual steel eyes also smiled. And he smiled because of burgers! Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Kiss me." Draco whispered back to her as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Rita Skeeter's looking at us, kiss me honey." He whispered again, laughing in between.

"I don't know if that's nece—" She was cut off. He started to kiss but not his the usual possessive and passionate way. This time, it was a light one. And it was perhaps the most embarrassing moment of hers when she started to claim his lips more possessively and passionately that she started to comb his blonde hair with her fingers. It felt nice. When their lips started to separate, she suddenly felt her cheeks heated up. Draco, who was being surprisingly playful, laughed at her. Just when Hermione started to be angry, he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back, I'll get us some pumpkin cakes." He told her and went to the buffet table.

And right after he left, she suddenly felt unprotected as if different types of predators were circling her. She guessed her instincts were right. Four girls started to circle her, all have their hands clutched tightly around their waists. They were smiling sweetly to her but Hermione should had trusted her feelings with this one. It was a huge mistake that she hadn't.

* * *

Draco was in a sort of happy mode maybe it was because of the kiss. The taste of Hermione's lips still lingered in his mouth. He remembered how cute she was on that moment and every second of everyday. He was wonderstruck and it was pretty bad. From that moment on, he couldn't imagine life without Hermione Granger. It felt so odd that at that moment, he regretted nothing. He was even slightly thankful to his father for pushing him into this situation. Where he was so desperate to escape from his father's tight grip on his life that a wonderful idea popped into his head, to marry Hermione Granger. He just hoped that what he and Hermione have could become real. With that thought, he smiled. He couldn't believe what he just thought. He loved Hermione and it was really sad that he didn't know whether she loved him too. It was painful to be living in that confusion. It broke his heart whenever he thought that Hermione didn't love him but instead, she loved Ron. That weasel.

When he reached that dessert bar, a tall blond man approached him, it was his father. His father was wearing his usual arrogant face and stance. He was carrying a black cane with him. It wasn't because he was disabled or something. It was because his father believed that that cane signified power and pure-blood lineage. But for Draco it was just a symbol of arrogance and pride.

"Follow me…" His father told him in an almost whisper.

At first, he was very reluctant to follow his order. It was painstakingly pride-wrecking to even follow order from a man like his father himself, Lucius Malfoy. But in the end, curiousity was what took over him. What could be his father's intention?

When they reached the garden's farthest east corner, they came into a halt. His father pulled out a parchment and then handed it to him.

"Read that and think about its conditions." His father told him blankly as if he was so sure Draco would end up agreeing to whatever content the parchment had.

"What is this?" Draco almost growled. It was his instinct that was telling him that his father was planning something bad.

"It's a contract regarding you and that mud—Oh my apology, your _wife,_ I mean." He explained, spitting at the word 'wife'. Draco had a strong urge to tear that parchment but before he ever had the guts his father spoke once more.. "If you sign that contract, I guarantee that you can live the life you want, you can play Quidditch for the rest of your life, you can inherit our family's wealth all of it and you can do anything in you want with your life but of course, with this kind of privilege comes a responsibility."

It was followed by an awkward silence. So, Draco's father was expecting and confident that he would be accepting his conditions. That he would be cancelling his contract with Hermione and forget everything that they had. If they really had everything to make them stay together then he guessed it worth the fight.

"So that responsibility means that I should marry Parkinson is that right_, father_?" He replied calmly with his arms tightly secure against his chest unless he would be urged to punch his father right to the face.

"Yes, that's pretty much it. I ask nothing more but to marry someone who will retain our blood lineage." His father said in a demeaning tone.

"So what happens to Hermione? What will we say to the media?" He asked, his hands now secured in his pocket.

"It's easy, I have the media secure tightly in my hands. A little worth of money is what they want, I can handle that easily." He reasoned out.

"I think that it won't be that easy…Hermione's pregnant with your grandson. So I think our blood lineage is already tainted and there's nothing we can do." He lied but it felt really good throwing it to his father's face. It made his father really surprised and angry that his father almost punch him in the face.

"Abort it. It's not yet a human." His father told him in a shaky voice.

Draco laughed sarcastically. What kind of father did he have? What kind of father would suggest something like that to his son? Only his father had the glorious guts to do that. His father was evil and he thought nothing can ever make that change.

"I'm not a murderer especially of an innocent baby. I'm keeping the baby, father. Or should I even call you that? It's a shame having a father like you." He said with the calmest tone he ever could.

His father was about to throw a punch when he caught his father's arm and pushed it back.

"I rather rot in hell father, than sign that daft contract of yours." He told his father, tore the contract into pieces and walked out and in that moment, although the circumstance was very unlikely, he enjoyed it. He now owned his life and it's all his.

* * *

Hermione and some girls were standing near the grand fountain that stood in the center of the garden. She was forced to mingle with those girls because of the media that was obviously looking at her every action. Those girls, she never knew were giggling and talking in fast and irritating manner that all she could hear was their continuous blah blah blah. It was really irritating but she was trying with all her strength to endure them. It was not that hard nor that easy until Pansy joined the group. She must admit that Pansy grew into a beautiful and elegant woman far from the Pansy she knew from Hogwarts but she guessed her attitude remained the same- Rotten.

"Oh hi girls, I see that you brought the popular Hermione with you." Pansy said with a laugh but Hermione was sure she was faking it.

"Of course it was pitiful looking at her. She was alone and an outcast." One of the girl replied. She was a tall blonde girl with freckles all over her face.

Hermione was about to walk out when Pansy started to speak again.

"Thank you girls. I'm sure our dear Hermione here is thankful too. After all, it was very hard for her to fit in this kind of crowd-all purebloods not unlike her who is a.. what's that M letter again, yes…MUDBLOOD!" Pansy insulted her and it was followed by a chorus of laughter by the girls. Hermione collected all her patience to stop herself from hitting Pansy it was, however, successful until Pansy insulted her once again…"I'm surprised that Draco married a little mudblood twat like you. You're disgusting!" Laughter…laughter…laughter. Hermione was sure all the attention were theirs from that moment on.

"You know what? You're the one who's disgusting! With all your stupid blood lineage! It's all bullshit!" She replied back.

Pansy then slapped her hard on the face. It surprised Hermione but she regained all her composure to slap her back. Then Pansy started to pull her hair, she started to fight back but the four girls helped Pansy and pushed Hermione to the fountain. She was all wet. She was sure she looked like a big mess when the mediamen grabbed their cameras and took a picture of her. It was embarrassing and Hermione couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than that.

"You belong there mudblood! You should try bathing yourself sometimes. Your blood stinks." Pansy whispered to her and then faked concern. "Hermione, are you all right? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Pansy was acting as if it was Hermione's fault. She was trying to get the media's sympathy. Hermione wished she could burst like a bubble until Draco came. At that time, it felt like she was a princess in distress while he was the prince charming. Enough of the metaphor, it felt relieving when he appeared. He was dashing as always when he walked right straight to her and grabbed her hand and helped her up. Hermione knew that he was angry. She probably knew Draco more than anyone.

"Let's get out of this place." He said. "And in case anyone of you is wondering, Pansy Parkinson and Me is not real that will never happen, never. I will never replace my wife with anyone who is egotistical , awful and desperate. My wife here is perfect for me. I will never replace her, ever. I love her more than I love myself." He announced to the crowd and walked out with her. Hermione was blushing and although what he did was embarrassing and at the same time flattering, she felt angry. When they were far away from the crowd she confronted him…

"Why would you do that? We came here to clean our names then you will just leave like that?" She told Draco. Draco let go of her hands. His eyebrows creased with confusion.

"Why you wanted them to make a fool out of you? You should be thankful that I stood up against them." Draco replied while his hand ran through his blonde hair that looked platinum under the sun.

"But-" Hermione was cut off by Draco.

"No buts. I'll have no regrets. You're my wife Hermione and I'll protect you until the end no matter what happens." Draco said and before he even realized what he said_ he realized that all his lies were becoming his reality_. That now, he wanted these lies to be the truth. He wanted them to be real. He wanted to be with Hermione. He wanted her.

"Draco…" Hermione didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed with threatening tears. She hugged him tight and kissed him with all the feelings she had love, happiness, anger and sadness. And for once in her life, it felt so good to pretend that what they have would last forever.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hi ho hi ho! :)

I'm sorry for uploading this just now. I was in the writer's block for several days! But what matters most is that it's finally here! Yippeeee! *Offers everybody chocolate cake*

I hope you review and review and review! Reviewing my story won't hurt! It will just give me a lot of inspiration! Yipeeeeeeee!

Thanks for the support that you guys are giving me! I hope I don't disappoint you!

Please review! Love lots and God Bless you guys!

xoxo,

**ScribblingDame**


	23. Strength

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Twenty-three: Strength**

Hermione woke up to the sound of shouts coming from the living room. The angry shouts were obviously from Draco himself, and from a voice she recognized from a long time ago, Attorney Marwick. Hermione sprinted to the room's bathroom and fastly splashed cold water to her face and ran her fingers through the messy disposition of her hair. She then, put her wardrobe on and rushed to the living room with Crookshanks behind her.

"That's ridiculous!" Draco shouted as he pounded his palm across the table. His face was contorted with anger while beads of sweat was forming on his forehead. This made Hermione's hear quiver. Maybe what they were arguing about was something serious. She wanted to know but it would be inappropriate and particularly rude to interrupt them.

"There's nothing ridiculous with this issue, I believe, Mister Malfoy. All of these documents were approved by the court which indicates that they were a hundred percent legal in any sense." Mr. Marwick replied with professional calmness that he was very expert about.

"How come I did not know this? I own all of these. I bought all of these property using my name." Draco reasoned as calm as he could. He was now pacing the room back and forth with his arms crossed against his chest.

"You must be wrong Mr. Malfoy. These properties were named under your father, Mr. Lucius Malfoy. And as approved by the court, he has the right to claim them anytime he wishes."

"That's pure bullshit! I own these properties! I bought them with my own money! My father must have manipulated all of these!"

"As your attorney Mr. Malfoy, I suggest that you file a case against your father, but for now, you must evacuate this house, leave everything behind as under the supremacy of the law, they rightly belong to your father. Your bank account, however and fortunately, remains intact in your name."

"Why would I leave what is mine?" Draco shouted angrily as he punched the wall.

"It will only be temporary, Mr. Malfoy. Your father can file a case against you for stealing what was his under the law. I assure you that I will do my very best to defend you and to return all of these properties under your name. But for now, I deeply advise you to evacuate the house and find a place to stay in temporarily. I should go now as this case may go on for decades." Mr. Marwick bid farewell and apparated right in front of them with stack of thick papers on his arms.

* * *

Draco sat heavily on the couch with his palms on his forehead. It was probably the first time that Hermione saw Draco to be like this for she never saw him so hopeless and this devastated like this. So she tried her very best to comfort him. She sat next to him and rest her hand on his knee. They stayed in silence for a while for Hermione thought that it was the best way to comfort him-Letting the thoughts wander in his head no matter how bad and depressing they may be.

"My father, he probably is the master of manipulation." He whispered while forcing a smile. It was painful for Hermione to see Draco this way. This may the first time that Draco showed weakness in front of her. Hermione put her arms around Draco. It surprised Draco and Hermione, herself was also surprised of herself with the sudden display of affection.

"You can leave now. I'm firing you." Draco whispered. Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard, she tried to read Draco's face but it showed nothing but blankness. Yes, he was a master of disguise. He had a great ability to cover up emotions if he ever have them. His gray orbs was as deep as they were. Unreadable than ever. It made Hermione feel like someone, someone important stabbed her heart repeatedly, leaving a wide gaping hole.

"I'm staying." She replied with the strongest tone she could ever pull.

"Can't you hear me? I'm firing you Granger. Don't worry I will forward your salary to your account. Now leave."

"So that's all? You will just leave me like that? Has anyone told you that you're an asshole, Draco?" Hermione raised her voice.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure someone already told me that. Now leave. I don't need your service anymore."

Hermione tried to ignore the pain that was gashing through her heart. It was painful indeed, really painful to hear those words from Draco himself. Was she entirely blind or foolish of believing that someone like Draco would fall for her? She must be crazy to even entertain the thought.

"That's what you call it? Service?" She couldn't help but revolt.

"You heard that right. Service. Can't you see Granger, your service is not needed anymore. You can go now. Do I need to repeat this? You're fired."

Hermione was pretty sure she was making her very best effort not to show pain across her face or even cry. But the next time she knew, tears were overwhelming from her eyes. She then, slapped Draco hard on the face.

"You're a hopeless case, Draco. I thought there's something between us. Something special. I was wrong." She told him and with her grace, she was weeping in front of him, helplessly. Then she apparated.

It was devastating. Draco couldn't move. He didn't know why, but why did his heart feel pain? It was painful. Really, really painful. It felt like his world stopped for seconds, like the colours of the Earth were drained suddenly. It was a higher degree of pain. He was not familiar with this kind of pain, all he knew was Hermione made him feel this. She may not have hurt him physically but she left a greater degree of pain and it was insufferable.

Draco managed to stand up and to get vodka from his fridge. He shot it against his throat and felt disappointed as of why this pain wouldn't go away. Draco, lied on the couch. Feeling his chest against his palm. His heart…it was beating fast. Faster and faster and faster. It wouldn't slow down. All he could think of that moment was that, all of these…all of his property…all the fame…the fortune…all of the glory…he can let it go but not her…not Hermione.

He didn't want to lose her. Losing her would be excruciatingly painful. She…she…took a huge part of his heart and soul with her. He needed to get it back. He needed to get her back. He needed her. That was all he could think of.

Where could she be? Where have she gone?

He just lied there. Vodka was making its way through his veins and his bloodstream. He was dizzy but it felt good. It made him forget about Hermione for a short moment and it felt really good. Then he heard an angel's voice. A voice that only heaven can send and it made his heart thumped a little faster and faster and faster.

"Draco, I'm not leaving you okay? I'll stay with you. This may be foolish and stupid and I may be stupid and foolish but I'm staying. I don't know why but I'm willing to take the shame of forcing myself in your life. I can't leave you okay? I just can't. You probably can but I can't. I will stay and I don't need enough reason. I just want. I just want…" And she was crying.

* * *

Draco woke up with a severe headache. He was reaching the lamp beside his bed but he couldn't seem to reach it and when he opened his eyes, he was shocked to know that it was not his bedroom, nor his house. Thankfully, there was aspirin and a glass of water at the table near the bed. He took it and walked out of the room. This house, it was small and probably suited for only two persons unlike his house. However, he could smell familiarity and welcoming in his house. And it felt like home.

He could smell the aroma of pancakes across the kitchen and she was there. Hermione was cooking, wearing a flower-patterned apron.

"Oh, you're already awake." She greeted him with a smile as she put a pancake on a plate and gave it to him.

"Is this your house?" Draco asked, one of his brow raised with confusion.

"Yes it is. It was a lot smaller compared to your house but I guess we can manage, right?" She replied as she sat on the dining table, indulging herself with coffee and pancakes.

Draco sat too and tried to read what was on Hermione's mind.

"What do you mean manage?" He asked, questions still messing up with his head, competing with his hangover.

"Manage I mean is that we…I mean you…can live here temporarily while Mr. Marwick is fixing your case." She said, smiling sweetly as she did so.

"Hermione-" He was cut off by Hermione's forcing of a strawberry in his mouth.

"No buts Draco. This time I'm in charge okay? Everything will be alright…trust me." She convinced him. And in that moment, for Draco nothing else matters.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if I updated far from the intended schedule! But no worries it is here! :) Thanks to my broken heart I was able to pour all of my emotions in this chapter! :))

Reviews are greatly appreciated as well as constructive criticism. :)

I love you all and thanks for supporting me up to now! :) Love lots and May God bless you all. :)

xoxo,

_**ScribblingDame**_


	24. Peace

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I really do. Harry Potter is owned by the lucky JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Twenty-four: Peace**

It was a Sunny Sunday afternoon, perfect for a picnic or a walk in a park or a swim by the lake but for Hermione, it was just perfect to spend the morning by making Draco run errands for her. She was bossing her around although she was trying her very best to be nice to him but it seemed that she was failing it. He was running errands for her the entire morning, changing the bulbs, fixing her tv, repainting the roof and installing additional locks for her doors. It was aggravating for Draco and very tiring even but he didn't know what make him do all of these. He usually don't do all these stuff but somehow, it made him feel useful and needed…actually and for him, it felt nice.

"Aren't you done with that?" Hermione asked him with a very irritated tone.

"Why don't you try and do this by yourself, love and see how hard this could be." He answered back trying to sound sweet as possible. Hermione mocked his smile and sat at the porch where he was fixing the ancient wooden bench of Hermione's. He didn't know why she still wants to refurnish that ugly bench or maybe she is just finding a way to torture him.

"Finish that quick, I've cooked spaghetti and meatballs for lunch and you can't eat without finishing that." Hermione replied with a blank tone as her chin rested on her hands and her gaze far away.

"You're so cruel you let your husband starve just for this old and ugly bench?" He replied irritated.

"Correction… that is not an old and ugly bench! It's antique okay? Second… if you're working instead of complaining then you're probably done with that right now." She replied faking a smile.

"Just come here and give me a kiss. Will you?" Draco said making Hermione stop for a second and actually consider giving him a kiss if only…if only Draco would…

Just to ruin that "perfect moment"… just when she was sorting out her feelings and looking through possibilities of Draco and her, Draco suddenly burst out laughing but stopped when Hermione threw a towel to Draco.

Draco then suppressed his laughter and just smiled.

"You can kiss me anytime you know." Draco suggested, making Hermione blush. Maybe Draco noticed it because he looked at Hermione like he was memorizing every detail of Hermione's face. It made Hermione uneasy so she walked away and was forced to say…

"Your Spaghetti and meatballs are waiting for you. Eat your lunch while it's still hot." She announced.

* * *

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and Hermione was sitting on the couch, eating popcorn when Draco touched her hand and squeezed it. She, on the other hand didn't know how to react. She, however felt her cheeks blush. It was not really Draco-like at all with all the sweetness he was showing her, it was really surprising and quite comforting at the same time if that was possible. Was Draco finally embracing the possibility of Draco and her? Was he finally giving up their show and reaching out for reality? Hermione, out of focus, squeezed his hand back. Suddenly, Draco inched closer to her and tucked a loose strand of her hair into her ear.

"Will you walk me to the park?" Draco whispered, his breath hot on her skin.

"What? Like a cute miniature poodle?" She teased him. Draco smiled like genuinely smiled and for Hermione those smiles worth a fortune for they only come once in a blue moon. And it felt so good making Draco smile like that. It made Hermione smile too.

"Yes like that, but please pretend that you're walking a Doberman instead." He replied before kissing her cheek and lingering for about seconds.

So they walked to the park, holding hands and it felt really good. She didn't know how to explain it but she was pretty sure the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter frantically the way they do every time Draco was close to her. She was in love and although how hard it was to admit that to herself, she started to embrace the truth. She loved Draco, in every way possible. The way he ran his fingers through his blonde platinum hair every time he was uncomfortable or nervous, the way his voice could be compared to a cello- deep and radiating at the same time, the way his gray eyes reflect under the sun and the way it pierced Hermione like a dagger and the way his kisses sent electricity through the course of her body. She never knew she could love as deep as this, she never knew she would fall in love with someone as dangerous as Draco and she never knew she would find the love she never knew she was looking for from someone she least expected it. She knew she was in a great danger falling in love with Draco, but at that moment, all of them didn't even matter. All she knew was that she was happy and in that moment, she knew she would die if she let it go.

They paused from walking and they sat on the edge of the fountain that was positioned in the center of the park. Several people walked in different directions and Hermione couldn't help but to observe each one of them. Draco then started to reach for her hand and massaged it.

"I regret not putting effort to get to know you then." He said as he massaged Hermione's hand.

"Don't worry, you calling me a mudblood then pretty much got my attention." She replied, smiling genuinely as she did so.

"I regret my past you know." He came to a whisper.

"But it morphed you to who you are now."

"I know but if I had a chance to change it, I would." Draco breathed. "I would make you my girlfriend."

Hermione laughed and unconsciously slapped Draco's arm. Draco laughed too but was really confused on why she was laughing.

"Why are you laughing… and blushing?" Draco teased her as he pinched Hermione's glowing cheeks.

"Hey… I thought you were cute back then the moment before you opened your mouth." She replied as she ran her hand through his platinum blond hair. Draco caught her hand and kissed it ever so lightly.

"I thought you were cute too the moment before you announced to the world that you know everything."

"Hey, I didn't announce it!"

"Well… your actions did."

"Well maybe unconsciously."

"Remember the Yule ball?" Draco asked her out of the blue as he pierced her with his gray orbs.

"Oh yes I did." She answered back curious as to why he brought it up all of the sudden.

"You were the prettiest girl back then. I thought I had a crush on you at that moment." Draco told her making the butterflies in the pit of the stomach of Hermione flutter violently as if trying to murder her. "It was a shame not to be able to dance with the prettiest girl that night. Maybe that was my biggest regret."

Draco stood up, taking out his ipod with earphones and offered his hand to her. Hermione took it and stood up too.

"What is this?" Hermione laughing as she asked.

"Perhaps we can't undo the past but it's not too late to remake it, right?" He asked smiling genuinely at Hermione, making her cheeks blush.

"Of course." She replied although she has no idea what they were about to do.

Draco tucked an earplug to Hermione's ear and the other to his. And the song was incredibly not what you would expect from Draco. The song was No one else comes close by Joe.

Hermione giggled and Draco put down his head and suppressed a laugh.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked her.

"It's my pleasure." She replied. And then just like two crazy people with an ipod as only the source of music, Draco put his hands to Hermione's waist while Hermione put hers on his shoulders. Under the sunset, they slowdanced like two people with no care in the world. They cherished that moment. Hermione closed her eyes, breathed Draco's masculine scent and inched closer to him as she felt her heart throbbed faster than before. She hugged his neck and rested her face on his broad shoulders. It was at that moment that she felt the safest. Like nothing or no one could bring her any harm. Draco then rub her back and hugged her tighter. He played with her hair and kissed the crown of her head. And just when they got enormous attention, and just when the song came to an end, they kissed passionately and everyone applauded. Making the both of them woke up from their dreams. They both laughed and Draco vowed and kissed Hermione on the lips again not caring if everyone were watching the both of them. Not caring that there were still problems left unsolved because for him, everything was better with Hermione. He was in love and in that moment he was not afraid to admit it to himself or shout it to the world.

"I love you." The words he just whispered to Hermione were the feelings his heart was shouting every minute of everyday. He then claimed her lips again and secretly wished he had claimed her heart too.

* * *

Fireworks signaled Christmas eve and Hermione was in the kitchen, trying so hard to cook a delicious pasta while Draco was cooking his signature dish which was typically so delicious but unfortunately Hermione didn't know what it was called. They were pretty much enjoying preparing for Christmas eve but of course there was still time for making out. They made out several times that day. Everytime Draco inched closer to Hermione, Hermione couldn't control herself and kissed Draco passionately. Sometimes, whenever Draco looked at Hermione and get seduced by her astonishing beautiful eyes, he would, out of the sudden claim her lips and kiss her very passionately.

So it took hours before they finished what they were cooking and when they were done with what they were cooking, Draco then pushed her to the wall and pinned her wrists to the wall. Then he smiled when he claimed her lips. First it was a slow kiss that can be compared to the dance of the fire lit on a candle then it became aggressive and passionate. Hermione unconsciously bit his lower lip. And Draco responded by entering his tongue in her mouth. Hermione then, ran her hand through his platinum blond hair and then traced his spine. Draco responded by tracing her collar bone then his hand lowered and lowered until it found its way to her right breast. Hermione then moaned and pulled Draco closer. Draco's hand then found its way to unbutton Hermione's shirt. As he was unbuttoning one by one, he proceeded kissing Hermione's neck. His kisses hot on her skin. Just when he was done unbuttoning her shirt, he started to kiss her shoulders until his kisses found its way onto her collarbone, lowering and lowering with every single kiss. Hermione then, started to unbutton Draco's buttoned shirt. Their kisses drown them into some certain kind of trance. When Draco cupped Hermione's breast, and when their kisses was about to get more aggressive than they were, someone knocked on the door.

They both panicked, and buttoned their shirts. Hermione combed Draco's hair with her fingers and Draco in return, smoothed Hermione's hair.

"You got lipstick on your jaw." Hermione told Draco laughing as she did so. Draco smiled and grabbed a tissue and removed it.

"Just one kiss?" Draco told Hermione and Hermione laughed as she claimed Draco's lips. They kiss for a second and was interrupted when someone knocked the door impatiently.

Hermione answered the door together with crookshanks and she was not so surprised when she knew who her visitors were.

"Finally, you answered the door!" Ginny told her with her baby on her arms, Ginny kissed her cheeks and proceeded without invitation to her house, she was followed by Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville. She hugged tightly each of them but when she was about to hug Ron, she second-thought it and proceeded to hugging her instead.

"I'm glad you guys are here although you forgot to mention that you're coming. We were quite surprise." Hermione told them as she walked to Draco and put an arm around his waist.

"Well, you were surprised aren't you? That's our goal." Ginny told her and started to command Harry and the others to put what their carrying which was food for Christmas on the table.

"I'm glad you all came." Draco told them, surprising every each one of them. They didn't expect Draco to tell them that or be that kind in the first place.

Awkward silence proceeded and Hermione and Ginny thought of ways to push the awkwardness away. But then, Neville had another brilliant idea.

"Luna and I are getting married next year." He announced nervously. Luna giggled under her red and green large hat and held Neville's hand.

"We are planning to hold it on a valley beside a river and all are required to wear yellow and blue polka-dots and-" She was cut by Neville covering her mouth with his mouth.

"We didn't even know you two are dating." Harry told them.

"We were dating only four months ago but this is true love so time really doesn't matter." Neville replied as he shot Luna with sweet gazes.

"It was true love indeed." Luna replied and kissed Neville on the lips.

"Let's eat." Ginny announced completely shocked by the news they just got.

* * *

They were all dining merrily on Hermione's dining table that was too small for all of them. Each had interesting story to share and it made Christmas really merry. Hermione was holding Draco's hand under the table and Draco was massaging it. Everyone was having a good time except maybe for Ron and Draco. Ron shot them looks that quite shout that he was completely jealous. Draco noticed this and although how uncomfortable he was with people he used to hate although he didn't know if they still hate him. Draco was fine as long as he was with Hermione.

After dinner champagne was served to everyone and each one was having their own discussions as well as Hermione with Ginny. So Draco headed to the porch and he wasn't quite to surprise to find Ron there, standing with a glass of champagne on his hand with his gaze fixed far away.

"You know, you're so lucky to have her. I can't believe I let my chance slip away." Ron told him, he looked sober but Draco wasn't quite sure.

"I know I'm lucky to have her. And I'll do whatever it takes to make her stay." He replied as he took a sip of champagne from his glass.

"You're a fool if you let her go, she's one in a million. She's priceless." Ron replied as he himself took another sip from his almost empty glass.

"I'm a fool but I can't afford to lose her. I love that girl so much." Draco couldn't believe that he was confiding to the least expected person-Ron.

"I love her too so if you hurt her, I'm going to punch you hard in the face. Understand?" Ron threatened him and Draco was sure he was already drunk so he just nodded and took a sip from his glass. Ron then went inside.

* * *

Who would have known that having coffee 4am in the morning while lying on the bed would be relaxing in some sort of way. Hermione and Draco decided to celebrate Christmas by not taking a sleep at all. Hermione was lying beside Draco whose gaze was fixed to the wall, while Hermione couldn't help herself to pinch herself to see if she was just dreaming. But it was real, she lying on the bed with Draco beside herself and not fighting or bickering at all. It felt so surreal that finally they let their heart spoke and forget what their minds were telling them. They finally let their hearts decide. They finally freed themselves from the cages that they made for themselves.

"I never really had a chance to do this you know… Just lie in the bed and not actually entertain any thoughts at all. It feels peaceful." Draco told her.

"Same. I never felt so peaceful in my entire life. I always feel like I have to please everybody like in every thing I do, I must prove people that I'm capable of doing it." Hermione confessed and telling him made heaviness from her chest which she carried long before gone.

"Now I can say that I'm actually contented. That finally I'm happy. It's all because of you Hermione. I love you and even the worst circumstances can't change that." He told Hermione, piercing her soul with his eyes as he did so. Draco then cupped Hermione's cheek caressed it and tucked a loose strand of her hair to her ear. Hermione closed her eyes, wishing Draco would claim her lips just then, she felt Draco's hot breath on her mouth. He the kissed Hermione's forehead, then her nose and then claimed her lips. They kissed like it was their first time. Passionately but careful all at once. They kissed slowly then escalating carefully. Then Hermione found her way under Draco's shirt and removed them. Draco then, revenged by removing Hermione's tank tap too and then found his way to her bra. He then kissed her neck then her shoulder's then her collarbone then found his way to her stomach then he removed removed her bra. As he was about to cup her breasts, Hermione covered them and blushed furiously.

"Draco… I'm…" She started.

"What Hermione?" Draco smiling and he exerted full effort just to stop himself from laughing because he found Hermione cute and seductive at the same time.

"I'm…. promise not to tease me.." Hermione replied still blushing and covering her chest.

"I promise." Draco laughed as he did so.

"Promise!" Hermione was quite nervous what impression she would made to him.

"I swear on my ancestor's beard I will try my very best not laugh, whatever it is." Draco tried his best to look sincere.

"Okay... I'm still a virgin so please…be careful okay?" Hermione sounded really nervous.

Draco was caught in surprise but found his way back to words.

"Well, I feel so lucky and… I don't think I deserve-" Draco was cut by Hermione who pressed her finger on his lips.

"You're my husband and I'm your wife. We should've done this long before on our honeymoon." Hermione couldn't suppress her laughter. "And I can't imagine giving this up with anyone else. It's only you." Hermione laughed on how cheesy she got.

Draco kissed her passionately and said… "I love you Hermione Jean Granger. You're my angel."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hi, yey it's finally here after like what almost eight months? I'm sorry if it took so long been busy with a lot of stuff but hey atleast it's here! :) Also, I've been having a writer's block everytime I wanted to write this chapter. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting my story especially to those who have been with me from the start. :) I love you all! This story is coming to an end and I hope you all will support me until the end. I love you all. Reviews/follows/favorites are of course mostly welcomed! God Bless and I love you all to bits! 3_

xoxo,

_**ScribblingDame**_


	25. Complete

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to the very talented JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter 25:** **Complete**

"Don't call me love

Call me home"

* * *

It was a rainy Monday morning and Hermione was woken up by the noise in the kitchen, steel by Draco's much effort to cook breakfast a special breakfast. She splashed her face with cold water and made her way through the kitchen. She found him looking through her kitchen cabinet, his hair in a messy state but it still looked adorable and his apron covered with stains that she didn't know where it came from. She happily approached him by hugging his back, her face on his neck.

"Good morning, my handsome husband." She greeted him. Draco laughed and faced her then kissed her forehead.

"Good morning too, love. I was trying to cook breakfast for you before you wake up but guess I woke you up..." he told her then proceeded to kiss her lips. Hermione kissed him back as she traced the course of his spine.

"That's just so sweet but let me cook breakfast for you, okay?" Hermione smiled at him which made him smile too.

"No, sit there and just relax. You always cook breakfast for me." He protested. Hermione laughed but she then cup his cheeks with her hands.

"Just sit there before I start to question you if this is just your alibi to not eat my cooking anymore." She replied then proceeded to cook breakfast for him. Draco just laughed and proceeded to hug her so tight. Hermione inhaled his manly scent and controlled herself not to taste his lips yet again.

"Hey, the Quidditch season is about to start..aren't you supposed to practice?" She asked him as she was combing his blonde platinum hair with her fingers. Draco just sighed and kissed her neck.

"I am out of the team." He whispered as he continued to trace the curve if her neck with his lips.

"What? How come? Why? All of the sudden?" She couldn't believe what she just heard. How can the most popular and most skilled member of Chudley cannons be out of the team? And aside from that, given the matter that Draco seemed to have good relationships with his teammates.

"How did it happen?" It all came out as a whisper. She couldn't believe it. It was painful to see Draco, the love of her life go through all of this. It seemed painful. And it seemed painful for her than for Draco. If only she could do something to lift all his problems and let them fade away she would, no matter what it takes. She loved him more than she loved herself... if only she can think of a useful way to solve all his problems. How she missed seeing his smile, the way his eyes light up as his lips turned into a curve, the sound of his laugh that resonated that of a cello. She missed seeing him happy. She kissed him on the lips, maybe in a very aggressive way that she would be embarrassed sooner or later but who cared. She just wanted to absorb all his sadness, if that was even possible. She then removed his shirt, maybe a little bit careless. Then she removed hers. She could feel him smiling as they kissed. Then she began to find her way to remove his pants. But Draco pulled away from her.

"Why is my dear wife suddenly became this aggressive?" He asked her, trying his best not to laugh.

"I just...i just think that-" she was cut off when he hugged her so tight that it seemed that all the broken pieces of her once broken and bruised heart stick together and became whole again.

"Hermione, you define me, not this quidditch stuff or wealth or fame. You define me, without you I will be miserable. I love you so much Mrs. Malfoy. Im so glad that you came into my life. Now I am not a lost soul anymore. Not anymore." He whispered in her ears. Those words, for Hermione were probably the words she waited all her life. They were like music to her ears, soft and gentle but at the same time made their way to her heart. She cried and it was because of happiness. She couldn't believe she could love this much, so much more than she loves herself.

* * *

Hermione was walking on the cold streets of London. It was past eight when she arrived the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Lucius Malfoy. She didn't know why he wants to meet with her. If it was because of a good intention or a bad intention, she was about to know. It was also very hard to bring this up to Draco so she decided to just lie about his father wanting to meet up with her. When she entered the restaurant, a tall man that seemed to be waiting for her, nodded at her and signaled her to follow him. And then, she saw a man with a platinum blond hair, wearing a green velvet robe looked at her disgustingly and as if she was a pest that needed to be dealt with. She sat in front of him on the table and nodded at him, trying her best not to show any sign of weakness in front of Lucius Malfoy.

"You arrived. I see that you've went through a lot this past few months. You look worse." He snorted. As if it was his favor to be in the same place as to where she was.

"I am not here to chitchat with you Mr. Malfoy. Don't forget that you were the one who invited me here." She replied with all her might, remembering that she was a Gryffindor, bold and fearless.

"Yes, I do remember of course. I am here to offer you something. I know that the events really really upsets my son. And although he is an adult now, I admit that he can still do a lot of stupid mistakes..." he started, looking disdainly at her as if pointing out that she was the greatest stupid mistake that Draco had done.

"So I am offering you a contract, that will let you walk away from all of this and forget about this scandalous events. I am offering you fifty million galleons to start a new life. Probably go to Australia and start a new career there, or whatever the heck you want with all this money." He told her, his eyebrow raised at her, probably thinking how stupid could she be of she let this opportunity slip away. Hermione laughed sarcastically. Did she really look like she care about money when all she did in her life is to work at a department that provides welfare for others maybe a lot more for herself? She laughed. Lucius Malfoy was quite surprise to see her react that way that he straightened himself up as if trying not to accept defeat.

"So what do you want in return to offer me such money?" Hermione mocked interest. She inched closer to him and put the palm of her hand under her chin. Lucius cleared his voice and regained his composure. "Leave Draco and have a divorce, leave London and never come back and never contact Draco again." He said so sure of himself. Hermione laughed again sarcastically, of course what could his reasons be. He wouldn't let his pureblood son be married to a Mudblood like her. It would be a defeat for Lucius Malfoy to lose the pureblood lineage of their family that they have protected for a hundreds of years. And for Hermione this was just all so selfish. He was thinking more of himself that of the happiness of his only son. Maybe this is way Draco felt as if he was caged. Maybe this was why Draco longed for freedom all his life. His father is a selfish man that only cared for himself. Hermione was aggravated. So aggravated that she decided to revenge for Draco...maybe it was stupid but for Draco it was all worth it.

"Let me read the contract first." Hermione told him, trying her very best not to snatch her wand from her pocket and throw an Avadra Kedavra to Lucius Malfoy. When he slid the contract on the table for her to reach, Hermione picked it up and tore it to pieces. She can see that he lost his composure a little but regained it the next second.

"You can't control everything with you money, Mr. Malfoy." She told him and apparated in front of him.

* * *

"Hey love, you're finally home. I was so bored here that I thought of watering your plants." Draco greeted Hermione as she apparated in front of him. He was wearing Hermione's ruffled apron and she was about to tell him about the contract Lucius offered her when Draco pulled her by the wrist and made her sit on his lap.

"You're looking more beautiful every day if that's even possible." Draco whispered on her ear and Hermione's anger suddenly boiled down.

"Draco…"

"Yes? What is it my love?" Draco replied while massaging Hermione's hand.

"Will you just throw everything you've worked for all these years just to defy your father? I mean… I know he is very powerful, aren't you afraid to lose everything you have…everything's that left just to defy him? Is it really worth it" Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking.

Draco stared blankly on the space. His forehead creased from that question. Will he really just let his father win by using his power against him… to make everything he worked for all these years just disappear in the thin air? He didn't know the answer. All he knew was it was not important anymore. It was not important for him that he was not a member of Chudley Cannons anymore, that he lost all his wealth and his fame and his power… because finally he found meaning in once he thought meaningless life. Finally, he felt complete and all his fame and wealth can go down through the drain as long as Hermione was beside him. As long as Hermione was in his life. There was no worry what tomorrow can bring. No worries…no worries at all.

"I am not afraid Hermione, maybe not anymore. You made me see that wealth and fame is nothing. Maybe he won this battle against my rebellion to him but as long as I have you It feels like winning, winning a hundred battles against him." Draco replied as he was absentmindedly combing Hermione's hair. Hermione faced Draco, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do you know why I've accepted the contract Draco?" She asked him.

Draco smiled and shook his head. "I was really shocked when you did. I thought you did it for money but now that I know you, I learned that it wasn't for money…why did you?"

"My life was a bore. Really. Like I wake up every morning feeling empty. But then I was offered the contract, It peeked my curiosity and you know that as a Gryffindor I love uncertainty it smells like adventure. And now I know it was the best decision I've ever made."

"It was the best decision I've ever made too… all of the muggleborns I know, I chose you even if I knew that you would give me a troublesome fake marriage but it was worth it." Draco replied as he entwined his hand with hers then he kissed her hand. "Maybe deep in my heart.. I knew you would not only help me defy my father…but also defy the emptiness in my heart. You are the best thing that ever happened to me Hermione. I will do anything just to keep you forever, beside me."

Then they kissed passionately and deeply as if it was the last kiss that they would ever share.

* * *

Hermione was walking along the streets of quiet London as the sun was about to set when it started to rain. It was a good thing that she had her umbrella with her as she was bound to meet her future employer. A job was offered to her as a legal consultant regarding the protection and rights of house-elves and it made her really happy that she accepted the offer without second thoughts although it made Draco really furious. Draco then lectured her that being a legal consultant regarding house-elves wouldn't do her any good. And that resulted to them bantering although at first it was a playful banter but then it turned to a very serious one that Draco stormed out of the house. Hermione, being a very stubborn Gryffindor didn't listen to Draco's words and that she agreed to meet with the person who offered her the job, who introduced himself as Mr. Malvendor.

She arrived at their meeting place, at Mr. Malvendor's office which has a very vintage façade. It was like walking inside a place from the 40's. She sat on the couch in the lobby and a tall man with a black jet hair that seemed to be the guard of the place approached her.

"I'm guessing you're Hermione Granger?" He asked her while studying every inch of her body. It made Hermione uncomfortable but she shook that feeling of right away.

"Yes, I am here to meet Mr. Malvendor." She replied.

"Of course. Follow me." He told her as he looked straightly on her eyes as if he would curse her if she didn't follow him so she did. She followed her although her intuition told her not to, as if there was a voice telling her to run away from that place as fast as she could but she didn't. She doesn't believe in intuition.

They went upstairs, the wooden stairs creaking upon the weight of their feet as if it would break anytime. When they reached the second floor, they walked to farthest corner of the floor and it felt like the longest minutes in Hermione's life as her heart continued to race. Should they run? But that would be stupid right, it was just intuiton but then they've reached a door. The guard knocked on the door and the door opened. They went inside, the tall man behind her blocking the doorway.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Why would he be here? Her heart continued to race, she tried to catch her breathes and tried to act as if his presence didn't affect her. She should've listened to her intuition... Hermione was about to disapparate when the guard that was behind her snatched her wand and caged her in his arms and covered her mouth with a foul smelling handkerchief that made her dizzy.

"You should never interfere with a Malfoy, mudblood." She heard Lucius spoke as her vision began to blur. "Never—"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if I kept you all waiting... but it's finally here! Hurray! I admit I almost gave up on writing but every now and then I guess you really find your way back home. Writing is my heart's home... so here i am again. :)

Sorry for the cliffhanger though but I appreciate reviews! :) Thanks!


End file.
